


На своих условиях

by Algarifma



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Action, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Magic, Parallel Universes, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Romance, Superheroes, Superpowers, Time Travel, Wade Wilson's Inappropriate Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algarifma/pseuds/Algarifma
Summary: Дэдпул узнал, что в третьем сольном фильме его планируют ввести в мувивёрс Марвел.Однако он решил войти в него на своих условиях.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16





	1. Щелчок

Тяжёлая дверь дома на Бликер-стрит распахнулась и с грохотом ударилась о стену. Где-то в глубине дома маг лишь тяжело вздохнул, не встревоженный вторжением. Подобное случалось далеко не в первый раз, а терпение и выдержка были для мага одними из важных качеств.

\- Кембердвач! - раздался крик от входа, и доктор Стрэндж, охранитель Земли, царственно выплыл навстречу вторженцу благодаря своему волшебному левитирующему плащу. Замерев над верхней ступенькой лестницы, он взглянул вниз. Пока что никаких разрушений заметно не было, что обнадёживало.

\- Чего ты хочешь, Дэдпул?

\- О, вот так сразу? - наёмник в красно-чёрном костюме склонил голову набок и упёр руки в бока. 

Холодное оружие оставалось в ножнах, что тоже было хорошим знаком. Что ж, может быть, в этот раз удастся сохранить особняк в целости и сохранности?

\- Нет, ты слишком торопишься. До того, чего я хочу, мы дойдём чуть позже, давай начнём с главного. Ты должен отправить меня в... Нет! Я же сказал, с главного. В общем, мне дали третий фильм, и там меня наконец введут в мувивёрс! Йуху! - Дэдпул попрыгал на месте, а потом быстро взбежал вверх по лестнице, оказавшись рядом с хозяином дома. - Что-то ты недостаточно рад за меня. Ну да ладно. Короче! Ты единственный из всех этих болванов сечёшь в мультивёрсе и хотя бы частично врубаешься о чём я говорю.

\- Допустим, - сдержанно ответил доктор Стрэндж. - Но меня интересует, откуда ты мог узнать об этом?

\- Да мне мой дружбан написал, Райан.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что он тоже из Канады? - полувопросительно ответил Дэдпул, почесав прикрытый красной тканью маски затылок. - Я не спрашивал. Да кто вообще уточняет про источники новой непроверенной информации, верно?

Доктор Стрэндж нахмурился, но ничего не ответил.

\- Так вот, это была хорошая новость! - продолжил Дэдпул. - Плохая новость в том, что ждать мне ещё минимум два года! За это время кепка Кевина совсем истрепется, и меня это не устраивает. Я хочу в мувивёрс сейчас, и хочу на своих условиях! 

\- На каких же?

\- Ты отправляешь меня в ту вселенную, где твои мультивселенские коллеги долго, упорно и не очень умно рубились с фиолетовым клоном Кейбла. В тот самый момент, где железнозадый готов щёлкнуть... э-э-э Пальцами Бесконечности? Ахаха, бесконечными пальцами!.. В общем, щёлкнуть и пафосно откинуть свои железные копыта. 

\- Зачем тебе это? - нахмурился Стрэндж, взгляд его был устремлён мимо гостя, куда-то вдаль, в одному ему ведомые пространства и времена.

\- Эм, ну, знаешь, для будущего той вселенной совершенно критично, чтоб Старк остался жив. Там впереди много чего будет, и им... нам! Понадобится живой Старк, эм, чтобы...

\- Да, ты говоришь правду, - торжественно произнёс доктор Стрэндж, его глаза были закрыты, над простёртыми вперёд руками клубилось какое-то туманное сияние. - Я вижу этот мир, и вижу его будущее... Железный Человек будет им нужен, ибо грядёт множество испытаний...

\- Что, серьёзно?! - Уэйд изумлённо раскрыл рот, но тут же его захлопнул. - А, ну, то есть я это знал, именно поэтому так и сказал, да.

\- Но какую роль в этом планируешь сыграть ты? - в Дэдпула вонзился пронзительный взгляд мага, вернувшегося из своих духовных странствий.

\- Я ж типа неубиваемый. В отличие от железяки. Так что я заберу у него перчатку - с твоей помощью, - щёлкну, спасу его и заодно всю вселенную, а потом спокойненько оживу. Дел на пять минут, пф-ф-ф-ф, и сразу можно браться за охмуре... Э-э-э-э, в смысле, за геройскую работу и всё такое. Я же всех спасу, а значит, можно будет заняться всякой геройской чепушнёй.

\- Договаривай, - приказал Стрэндж. Его тяжёлый взгляд не сулил ничего хорошего.

\- Ну бли-и-и-и-ин! - наёмник возмущённо вскинул руки и опустил, хлопнув себя по бёдрам. - Это должен был быть коварный план! А какой же это будет коварный план, если я тебе всё расскажу?

\- Если ты замышляешь зло... - угрожающе начал маг.

\- Нет! Клянусь всеми чимичангами мира, не зло! - Дэдпул сложил руки на груди и сделал максимально честные глаза, надеясь, что уж маг-то увидит их через маску. - Всё дело в Паучке. Всегда всё дело в Паучке, - он грустно вздохнул и поник, руки повисли вдоль тела, голова склонилась вперёд. - Он особенный. Он самый лучший. Из всех вас, и вообще из всех людей. Здесь, в этом мире, я долго искал его, но так и не нашёл... Это всё злобные японцы! Покрошил бы каждого из них в капусту! - кожа перчаток скрипнула, когда он в ярости сжал кулаки. После этого он вскинул голову и вцепился в воротник магического плаща Стрэнджа. - Я хочу найти Паучка. Хочу просто поздороваться с ним, а может быть, даже, видеться иногда, если меня возьмут в Мстители, хотя бы на время, пока я всё не испорчу. Может, нам даже удастся подружиться. Или, может быть, даже... Я знаю, что это невозможно, но вдруг? Паучок обожает Старка, и если я спасу его кумира, то он хотя бы заговорит со мной, понимаешь?

\- Отпусти плащ, - велел Стрэндж и, когда наёмник послушался, отплыл по воздуху на шаг назад и развернулся боком, подбирая под себя ноги и принимая позу лотоса в метре над полом.

\- Ты поможешь мне? - всё ещё не веря в удачу, спросил Дэдпул.

\- Погоди, сейчас я просмотрю варианты будущего, и тогда ты получишь ответ.

Довольно быстро Дэдпулу надоело смотреть на замершего в трансе мага, который временами словно бы плыл рябью, оставаясь на том же месте. Оглядевшись вокруг, он прикинул, чего бы такого незаметно стащить, пока маг занят, но стоило ему сделать шаг в сторону, как из тени навстречу ему молча выступил Вонг.

\- О, привет! Я ничего такого не замышлял, правда! - выпалил Уэйд, разводя руки в стороны. - Как дела?

Вонг ничего не ответил, буравя его взглядом. Пока Дэдпул пытался вспомнить, чем именно и сколько раз успел насолить этому парню, маг завершил свои расчёты и наконец нормально встал на пол. Вонг так же тихо и незаметно вновь растворился в тенях.

\- Я просмотрел более четырнадцати миллионов вариантов развития будущего, включающего тебя и Человека-Паука, и...

\- Да-да, я знаю, всего один из них ведёт к успеху! - перебил Стрэнджа Дэдпул, недовольно взмахнув рукой.

\- Эм, нет. Не один. На самом деле гораздо больше. Таких вариантов тысячи, даже десятки тысяч. Я не понимаю, - маг нахмурился. - Я ощущаю, как что-то искажает саму ткань реальности... Но что?..

\- А-а-а-а-а-а! Наверное, то, что мы в фанфике!

\- Что?

\- Забей. Ты сказал мне главное - у меня есть шанс! Давай, отправляй меня туда. Скорей!

\- Ты должен кое-что знать. Личность Человека-Паука я не раскрою, но я скажу тебе, что в этом мире, в этот момент он несовершеннолетний.

Дэдпул издал полный страдания стон.

\- Если уж я собираюсь быть героем, то не стану подставлять автора этого фичка. Раз он несовершеннолетний, значит, я буду ждать, сколько нужно! Я просто хочу быть рядом с ним. Пожалуйста.

\- Что ж, - маг недолгое время поколебался. - Жизнь Старка слишком важна для их будущего. Хорошо, я отправлю тебя. Может оказаться, что ты переоцениваешь свою способность к регенерации и погибнешь окончательно, но ты делаешь этот выбор осознанно, и вся ответственность за него лежит на тебе.

\- Ага. Давай уже!

Доктор Стрэндж произнёс заклинание, очертил в воздухе рукой круг, и перед Уэйдом открылся портал.

\- Когда пройдёшь портал, окажешься недалеко от доктора Стрэнджа того мира. Посмотри ему в глаза и скажи "Кхатари мванда мфиранли ваари", он получит от меня послание и передаст тебе перчатку. Иди!

***  
\- Ну ни черта себе Джош навёл шухер! - восхищённо присвистнул Уэйд, пройдя портал и оказавшись в разгаре битвы за Землю и всю вселенную. Лязг и грохот обрушились на него сверху и со всех сторон, вокруг царило совершенное безумие, в небе плавали огромные металлические монстры, живые существа безо всякой жалости убивали друг друга. Дэдпул сделал вдох полной грудью, втягивая пропахший огнём и смертью воздух. - Да я в раю! Только ради этого стоило дрючить этого унылого колдуна...

\- Кто ты? - раздался напряжённый голос позади него.

Дэдпул обернулся и увидел в паре метров позади себя изрядно помятого Тони Старка. На его правой руке сияли Камни Бесконечности, уже стащенные им с Перчатки Бесконечности.

\- Вот чёрт! Где Стрэндж? - Дэдпул подпрыгнул на месте, вспомнив, что он на этот курорт отправился не просто нервишки успокоить, а ещё и по делу. 

Прокрутившись на месте, он увидел Таноса, который стоял в крайне пафосной позе, готовясь сделать щелчок, ещё не поняв, что его перчатка теперь бесполезна.

\- Так, время ещё есть. Стрэндж! - крикнул он со всей силы, и маг местной вселенной явил себя на некотором расстоянии перед ним. Глядя ему в глаза, Дэдпул заорал со всей мочи: - Кхатари... э-э-э манда?.. фигали схуяли! Да блядь, как там было-то! - Дэдпул схватился за голову в отчаянии. Там же было какое-то простое заклинание, а он его уже забыл! Проклятая дырявая память!

Там точно было какое-то неприличное слово, Уэйд точно помнил! Или нет? Чёрт, что же делать?

К его удивлению, Стрэндж кивнул, быстро оказался рядом с ним и Старком, который внимательно следил за действиями Таноса. Титан как раз в этот момент щёлкнул перчаткой и понял, что теперь она бесполезна.

Железный Человек поднял правую руку, готовясь сделать щелчок и отдать за это свою жизнь, но Стрэндж остановил его. 

\- Отдай перчатку ему. Быстро! - велел маг Старку, указывая пальцем на Дэдпула.

\- Что?.. - изумлённо переспросил Старк.

\- Сейчас же! Времени нет!

Танос уже двинулся в их сторону, поэтому Железный Человек доверился магу и протянул руку с камнями в сторону Дэдпула.

Стянув перчатку с правой руки, Уэйд плюхнулся на колени рядом с ним, и у них получилось своеобразное рукопожатие, пока нано-броня костюма Старка переползала на его кисть вместе с Камнями Бесконечности.

\- Парень, ты ведь знаешь, что делаешь, да? - хрипло спросил Железный Человек.

\- Уже не уверен, - пробормотал Дэдпул. - Это же моя любимая рука. Надеюсь, она не отвалится, иначе как же я буду дро...

\- Скорей! - крикнул Старк ему прямо в лицо, схватив за плечи уже свободными руками. Землю сотрясала тяжёлая поступь перешедшего на бег титана. Стрэндж встал между ними и Таносом, закрывая их собой. - Сейчас!

Подняв руку в перчатке перед собой, Уэйд сосредоточился на задаче и щелкнул перчаткой, приказав ей уничтожить Таноса и всю его армию. Мир вокруг начать блекнуть и сереть, но Уэйд успел подняться и оглядеться вокруг в поисках Человека-Паука. 

Паучок же должен быть где-то тут, рядом, он же хотел просто хотя бы увидеть его, хотя бы один раз... 

Он увидел мага, по-прежнему защищавшего их, хотя уже не было нужды, Кэпа где-то вдалеке, других Мстителей, рассыпающихся в прах монстров в небе, но перед глазами почернело, и он упал. В последний миг, перед тем как потерять сознание, он увидел промелькнувшее яркое красное пятно, но не был уверен, что ему не показалось.


	2. Пробуждение

Вокруг было тихо, и это настораживало. Уэйд медленно приходил в себя, ещё не ощущая тела и не понимая, как открыть глаза, но тишина вокруг не предвещала ничего хорошего. Потому что было тихо, как в могиле, и ох, вот бы это было лишь поэтическим преувеличением.

Уэйд прислушался к себе. Какого хрена в его голове делают такие слова, как "поэтический" и "преувеличение"? Похоже, дела реально плохи. 

Память оживала фрагментами, и он вспомнил, как щёлкнул той штукой с камушками. Для любого человека это означало смерть. Значит, его вполне могли закопать. Так, надо поискать телефон и зажигалку, что там полагается в таких случаях?..

Тело непроизвольно дёрнулось, тихо прошелестела простынь, и он услышал слева от себя вздох, потом скрежет ножек стула.

Окей, либо этот гроб очень просторный, либо его всё-таки не стали закапывать. Хотя чисто технически нельзя исключать варианта, что его закопали и затем откопали обратно. КПД процесса не самый высокий, однако...

\- Ты пришёл в себя? - раздался голос слева.

\- Кх-х-х-х-х, - ответил Уэйд. 

\- Хочешь пить? - голос продолжал допытываться, и Дэдпул вспомнил, как открывать глаза, и теперь пытался проморгаться, чтобы рассмотреть говорившего через мутную пелену. Вместо человека там плавало какое-то неясное красно-чёрное пятно, и он решил, что это просто глюки. Либо у него появились фанаты, и пока он был в отрубе, они наделали мерча его расцветки и теперь каждый второй щеголяет красно-чёрными шмотками. А что, было бы неплохо. Он же всё-таки всех спас.

Пока он размышлял про то, какой процент от продаж отстегнут ему, спинка койки приподнялась, и теперь он мог выпить ту воду, что дал ему человек, находившийся рядом.

\- Аккуратно... Вот так.

Губ коснулся край стакана, и лишь в этот момент Уэйд вдруг понял, как сильно он хочет пить. Приподняв уже почти не дрожащие руки, он взялся за стакан поверх пальцев незнакомца, что присматривал за ним. Зрение потихоньку восстанавливалось, и он рассмотрел пальцы, затянутые в красный спандекс. На ладонях и руках выше спандекс был чёрным, и весь костюм этого человека также сочетал в себе эти два цвета, а на груди виднелся стилизованный чёрный паучок с серебристыми лапками.

Дэдпул икнул, его руки дёрнулись и стакан вывалился из захвата. Стакан упал бы на пол, но Человек-Паук молниеносным плавным движением подхватил его, почти не дав оставшейся воде разлиться.

\- Что случилось? - спросил он.

\- Ты... ты... ты... т-т-ты! - дрожащей рукой Уэйд ткнул в сторону Человека-Паука, другой прикрывая себе рот. - Это ты! Человек-Паук! Настоящий Человек-Паук! Или я умер?

\- Нет, ты не умер, - рассмеялся Паучок, ставя стакан на тумбочку. - Ну, то есть ты умер, но доктор Стрэндж предупредил всех о твоей регенерации, и тебя держали здесь, в башне Старка. Четыре дня ты был мёртв, потом начал оживать. И вот, спустя ещё почти трое суток ты пришёл в себя. Это же чудесно! Я очень рад, что тебя не убила Перчатка Бесконечности. Очень приятно с тобой познакомиться. Человек-Паук!

Он энергично протянул правую ладонь для рукопожатия, и после некоторой паузы Уэйд с трепетом пожал ему руку.

\- Уэйд Уилсон, - представился он. - Или Дэдпул. Для тебя просто Пул. Или нет, лучше Уэйд. А ещё лучше... Чёрт! Не забывай, идиот, что он несовершеннолетний! - прошипел он себе под нос, пытаясь снова закрыть рот ладонью.

\- Что?..

\- Не обращай внимания! Это, ну, последствия щелчка. Я могу иногда вести себя странно, но всё в порядке, - убедительно соврал Дэдпул, радуясь пришедшей вовремя идее. 

\- Хорошо, - согласился Паучок. 

Лица его не было видно за маской, но Уэйд слышал по голосу, что тот улыбается. 

Быть того не может, но у него получилось! Паучок разговаривает с ним, и, похоже, искренне рад тому, что он выжил. А теперь внимание, вопрос: как быстро он сможет это всё проебать? Делаем ставки, господа, победителю - депрессия и ненависть к себе, сдобренная парочкой бесполезных попыток суицида.

\- Я кое-что должен сказать тебе, - помявшись, сказал Человек-Паук.

\- Что именно? - упавшим голосом спросил Уэйд. - Дай, угадаю. Ты сделал свой новый красно-чёрный костюм по образцу моего, поносил неделю и теперь осознал, что он не подходит под цвет твоих глаз, и поэтому не хочешь его больше носить?

\- Что?! - изумился Паук. - Нет! Этот костюм мистер Старк готовил для меня уже давно, и... - Подняв ладони и разглядывая их как будто увидев в первый раз, он словно бы удивился. - Надо же, я и не заметил, что расцветка совпадает. Раньше у меня был красно-синий костюм, но мистер Старк...

\- Мистер Старк то, мистер Старк сё... Дался он тебе, - недовольно пробурчал Уэйд. - То есть, я имею в виду, супер! Тони классный парень, я его за это и спас, и всё такое.

\- Верно, ты спас мистера Старка. Ты даже не представляешь себе, как много это значит для ме... для нас всех. 

\- Мхм, - согласился Уэйд, размышляя, сможет ли он теперь, когда задача выполнена, незаметно пришить Тони так, чтоб никто не подумал на него?

\- Но всё-таки...

Из задумчивости Дэдпула вывело короткое прикосновение к плечу. 

Паучок добровольно дотронулся до него! Уэйд задержал дыхание. Да, это всего лишь касание к плечу, чтобы привлечь внимание, но он не собирается жаловаться.

\- Всё-таки ты должен знать. После щелчка есть и другие последствия. Я могу дать тебе зеркало, но сначала посмотри на свои руки, пожалуйста. Возможно, ты ещё не заметил, но...

\- Ты об этом, что ли? - Уэйд поднял руки и покрутил ими перед собой. Руки были голые, как и он сам. Ну, почти - разве можно назвать одеждой эту дурацкую больничную пижаму-распашонку? - Так это не от щелчка. Это я всегда такой. И рожа тоже, и всё остальное тело в шрамах. Это связано с работой регенерации.

\- А... Вот оно что...

Человек-Паук озадаченно замолчал, а Уэйд мысленно отвесил себе оплеуху. Вот зачем он сначала говорит, потом думает? Был же отличный шанс спихнуть и это тоже на побочку! Тогда Паучок хотя бы какое-то время ждал его превращения в прекрасного принца. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!

Тяжело вздохнув, Уэйд сказал:

\- Я, наверное, лучше надену маску и костюм. Где они?

\- Тебе необязательно носить маску в башне! Никто не раскроет твою личность, можешь не волноваться об этом.

\- Нет, ты не понял, малыш, - Дэдпул покачал головой. - Дело не в личности. Я её и не скрываю, в моём мире каждая паршивая собака знала моё имя, это не проблема. Проблема в моём лице - не все могут сдержать рвотные позывы при виде него. 

\- Я не... Ты не так понял, - беспомощно возразил Паук, сцепив ладони.

\- Забей. Всё нормально. Ты разговариваешь со мной, а не убегаешь с криками, это уже много для меня значит. Спасибо тебе, - как можно мягче ответил ему Уэйд. - Просто скажи, где мои вещи?

\- В шкафу, - Человек-Паук указал ему на небольшой неприметный шкафчик в углу палаты и в неловком молчании ждал, пока он переоденется.

\- Вот так-то лучше! - оказавшись в привычном костюме, Дэдпул с наслаждением потянулся и попрыгал, ощущая, что тело полностью пришло в норму. Вернулись привычная сила, лёгкость и боль по всей поверхности тела. Что ж, в его недельном обмороке были и плюсы - всё это время он не ощущал этой назойливой зудящей боли. Ничего, он быстро привыкнет обратно. 

Оружие также оказалось в шкафу, и это говорило либо о высокой степени доверия к нему, либо об очень хорошей и быстро реагирующей системе охраны башни. Надо будет обязательно прояснить этот момент.

Пользуясь тем, что маска скрывает глаза, он внимательно оглядел стены и потолок палаты, пытаясь вычислить, где спрятаны системы наблюдения. Он ни единой секунды не сомневался, что Старк следит за их разговором и готов вмешаться при малейшем намёке на угрозу с его стороны. А вот степень его готовности напрямую зависит от того, что ему мог рассказать доктор Стрэндж про пришельца из иного мира.

Потому что если он знал про регенерацию, то мог знать и про его настоящие причины. Почему тогда они вообще подпустили к нему этого ребёнка? 

Уэйд ещё раз внимательно присмотрелся к Паучку и покачал головой. Он уже успел понять по внешнему виду и по манере поведения и речи, что перед ним подросток, которому в лучшем случае шестнадцать-семнадцать лет. Возможно, даже меньше.

Он, конечно, та ещё мразь, но вот педофилия никогда не была наверху топа его любимых хобби. Да, его предупреждали... Но в тот момент уже было поздно отступать.

Его план не был рассчитан на это. Собственно говоря, и плана-то не было. Он сидел, скучал в одной из своих берлог, когда получил сообщение про мувивёрс. Решил, что влезть туда без смазки будет отличной идеей, и вот, спустя полчаса Стрэндж уже мутит ему портал. Он вообще не ждал, что колдун согласится, если уж на то пошло! И вот он здесь, но вместо Человека-Паука, которого можно немедленно начинать лапать и безуспешно склонять к разврату, перед ним стоит вот этот восторженный счастливый ребёнок. 

В груди что-то тоскливо сжалось. 

\- О чём ты задумался? - тихо спросил Паучок, подойдя ближе и встав прямо перед ним.

\- О том, смогу ли я выдержать пару лет воздержания ради благих целей, - пробормотал Уэйд, глядя в окно за Паучком.

\- Я не понимаю, - беспомощно ответил Паук.

\- И это хорошо, малыш. Я мог бы тебе всё объяснить, но боюсь, после этого ты перестанешь со мной разговаривать. Спроси у папочки Старка, он наверняка либо узнал всё от Стрэнджа, либо понял сейчас.

\- Ты... странный, - скрестив руки на груди, подытожил Паучок.

Рассмеявшись, Уэйд не смог отказать себе в удовольствии потрепать пацана по голове. Тот вывернулся, но не так быстро, как могла бы позволить ему паучья чуйка.

\- Это практически комплимент для меня. И знаешь что... Возможно, в скором времени ты услышишь обо мне всякую отвратительную хрень. И, скорее всего, она вся будет правдой. Но помни, я бы никогда не сделал ничего, что могло бы причинить тебе вред. Обещаешь?

\- Хорошо, обещаю, - легко ответил Человек-Паук. - Ты уже вернулся в норму? Не против встретиться с остальными? Им жутко любопытно посмотреть на того, кто появился ниоткуда в последний миг и спас ситуацию.

\- Думаю, Старк первый в очереди. Наверняка хочет пристукнуть меня за то, что я не дал ему героически самовыпилиться. Идеальный же был план - и спас всех, и не надо больше вставать рано с утра на работку. Двойной профит!

Паучок рассмеялся его дурацкой шутке, и Уэйд не сдержал глупой улыбки. Какой же он хороший. Замечательный. Удивительный. Самый лучший.

Внутри его затопило волной чего-то тёплого и радостного. Пусть так, но оно того стоило. В этом мире он хотя бы встретил Паучка, и тот оказался именно таким, как он думал. Даже лучше.

\- Что ж, пора явить себя публике, жаждущей увидеть настоящего героя, - подняв палец, пафосно возвестил Уэйд. - Как я выгляжу? - спросил он и покрутился пару раз вокруг себя.

\- Ты выглядишь просто отлично. Красно-чёрный костюм очень тебе идёт, - искренне ответил Паучок.

\- Тебе тоже, малыш, - ответил Дэдпул вслух, оставив при себе все остальные комментарии про то, что кое-что чёрно-красное отлично смотрелось бы на Паучке, и он отнюдь не про его новый паучий костюмчик.

\- Ты готов? - спросил Человек-Паук, подходя к двери.

\- Ага. Веди меня. И было бы круто перекусить что-нибудь. Такое ощущение, что я целую неделю ничего не ел, - жалобным голосом произнёс Дэдпул, надеясь снова услышать его смех, и не ошибся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, автор неистово фапает на красно-чёрный костюм Паучка: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Er5NxdgVEAERr80?format=jpg&name=large


	3. Завтрак

\- У тебя не будет проблем в школе из-за того, что ты торчал со мной? 

Человек-Паук сбился с шага и неловко потёр ладони.

\- Так заметно, что я школьник?

\- Ох, ты даже не представляешь, насколько, - вздохнул Уэйд. - Так всё-таки?

\- Нет, не будет. Я же только недавно вернулся из небытия, как и множество других учеников. Работа с документами, восстановление и всё прочее займёт какое-то время, так что о школе можно пока не думать. 

\- Круто.

Паучок остановился на развилке коридора и по очереди показал пальцем в обе стороны:

\- Направо - зал совещаний, налево - столовая. Куда сначала?

\- Конечно, налево! Запомни, малыш, что бы мне ни пришлось выбирать в будущем, если будет стоять выбор между чем угодно и едой, я выберу еду. Если, конечно, не надо будет выбирать между едой и тобой, - бубнил Дэдпул, бодрым шагом двигаясь в сторону столовой. - И тебе стоит надеяться, что этого никогда не случится, потому что высок риск, что я просто сожру тебя...

Распахнув двери, Уэйд вошёл в столовую, которая, вопреки его ожиданиям, оказалась не пуста.

\- Я предвидел, что ты выберешь столовую, поэтому мы решили встретить тебя здесь, - произнёс доктор Стрэндж, сидящий за длинным столом.

\- Рад познакомиться, - Капитан Америка поднялся и прошёл навстречу, уверенно протягивая руку для рукопожатия. Дэдпул пискнул и замер, восторженно глядя на него. - Мистер Уилсон, выражаю вам благодарность за ваши героические действия.

Ещё раз пискнув, Дэдпул отмер и медленно пожал протянутую ему руку.

\- Обалдеть, сам Кэп пожал мне руку! Сначала Паучок, а теперь ещё и это - две сбычи мечт в один день, не слишком ли много? Если ещё и Железяка полезет лобызаться, я точно начну подозревать неладное.

\- Не дождёшься, - презрительно фыркнул оставшийся сидеть на своём месте Старк, попивая кофе. - Ты не в моём вкусе, я предпочитаю блондинок.

\- А если я надену парик? И каблуки. Высокие шпильки, м-м-м, ты не представляешь, как я хорош на шпильках. Ах, нет, ты же коротышка и не любишь девчонок на каблуках.

Старк поперхнулся кофе, его заботливо похлопал по спине сидящий рядом Хоукай. Дэдпул услышал смешок за спиной и обернулся, но Паучок стоял с совершенно невозмутимым видом, чему весьма способствовала маска на лице.

\- Ладно, ребята, я невероятно счастлив всех вас видеть и бла-бла-бла, но мне правда нужно пожрать. Есть что-нибудь приличное?

\- Просто скажи Пятнице, чего ты хочешь, и через несколько минут будет готово, - любезно объяснил ему Стив.

\- Пятница, можешь забацать мне восемь буррито?

\- Разумеется, мистер Уилсон. Подождите несколько минут, а пока что можете выпить кофе. 

\- Мне не по себе, когда меня называют "мистер Уилсон". Пятница, не могла бы ты обращаться ко мне "Охренительный секси-принц"?

\- Нет, мистер Уилсон.

Уэйд наигранно вздохнул.

\- А просто "Дэдпул"?

\- Хорошо, Дэдпул, это не противоречит правилам.

\- Стоп, - озадачился наёмник. - А каким правилам противоречил предыдущий вариант?

\- Поскольку в здании часто находится ребёнок, нецензурная лексика запрещена к употреблению.

\- Я не ребёнок! - возмущённо воскликнул Человек-Паук. - Мне уже почти шестнадцать. Сколько можно нянчиться словно с десятилеткой? Мистер Старк!

Железный Человек закатил глаза.

\- Хорошо, сделаю тебе подарок на шестнадцатилетние - разрешу Пятнице ругаться матом при тебе.

Паучок скрестил руки на груди и недовольно насупился.

\- А когда у тебя днюха? - поинтересовался Дэдпул.

\- Десятого августа.

\- Эй, ты что делаешь! - вскинулся Старк. - Думаешь, тайна личности это шутки?

\- Ой, да ладно вам! - Человек-Паук взмахнул руками. - Это же Дэдпул, он теперь один из нас, ему можно доверять. Уэйд, давай познакомимся нормально.

Он повернулся к Дэдпулу и набрал было воздуха для того, чтобы представиться, но тот вовремя почуял его намерение и резко отвернулся в сторону и склонился, закрыв глаза руками. Раздался лёгкий шорох нано-костюма, а это означало, что он мог бы увидеть лицо Паучка, если бы не оказался достаточно быстр.

\- Нет! Не говори!

\- Что?.. Почему?

\- Потому что мне нельзя знать твоё имя и лицо.

\- Да почему? - Паучок был сбит с толку.

\- Потому что это может принести тебе кучу проблем. Пожалуйста, верни маску и молчи.

\- Я... Хорошо, - он согласился, но по голосу было ясно, что он расстроен и даже, может быть, обижен. Тот же шорох подсказал, что маска вернулась на место. - Всё, можешь открывать глаза.

Помедлив немного, Уэйд развернулся и взглянул между пальцев на Человека-Паука. Всё было нормально, так что он наконец выпрямился и опустил руки.

\- Поверь, ты ещё спасибо скажешь, когда узнаешь меня получше.

Повисла неловкая пауза, все в помещении внимательно разглядывали его, но подобная фигня никогда не представляла для него проблем, так что он уверенно прошёл к столу, на котором уже возвышался поднос с его заказом. В тишине он вгрызся в буррито, которое оказалось самым вкусным, что он ел в своей жизни. Он бы женился на Пятнице только ради этих буррито, честное слово!

\- Послушай, Дэдпул, я бы хотел кое-что узнать, - нарушил тишину доктор Стрэндж. - Когда ты только прибыл сюда, в наш мир, ты кричал что-то странное, с таким видом, словно это что-то значит. Это было похоже на заклинание, но я не понял его смысла. Ты уверен, что произнёс его правильно? Что это было?

\- В шмышле? - удивился Дэдпул с набитым ртом, затем кое-как проглотил еду. - Ты же сам сказал мне произнести это заклинание, чтоб передать тебе послание или типа того. Ну, тот, другой ты.

\- В этом не было необходимости. Открыв портал, он отправил мне напрямую мысленное сообщение о том, что нужно сделать.

\- Оу, - Уэйд припомнил разговор с первым доктором Стрэнджем, пытаясь понять, что произошло. 

Хоукай вдруг громко рассмеялся. Дэдпул угрожающе развернулся в его сторону.

\- Расслабься, приятель, - Клинт приподнял руки. - Просто до меня дошло, что мы зря делали ставки.

\- Ставки?

\- Ну да, всем было интересно, что это за заклинание такое, и народ предлагал версии, пока мы ждали твоего пробуждения. А оказывается, это просто Стрэндж над тобой подшутил. Как тривиально.

\- А какие были версии? - заинтересовался Уэйд. 

\- Пятница, покажи, - попросил Клинт, и перед Уэйдом в воздухе появился голографический экран.

На нём красовался пул со ставками на разные объяснения его крика сразу после появления:  
— Заклинание против Таноса, которое не сработало  
— Боевой клич камикадзе  
— Приветствие на неизвестном языке из другого мира  
— Зашифрованное послание Стрэнджу, которое он понял, но никому не рассказывает, поскольку это страшная тайна  
— Фраза "Мамочка, я хочу домой" на неизвестном языке из другого мира  
— Пароль от Перчатки Бесконечности, дающий возможность не быть убитым ею  
— Ключ к пониманию работы мультивселенной  
— Призыв демона для борьбы с Таносом, который не сработал  
— Призыв демона для борьбы с Мстителями, который не сработал

\- Оу, последний вариант немного обидный, - заметил Дэдпул, дочитав перечень. 

\- Жаль, что никто не победил, - покачал головой Хоукай.

\- А что, большой был банк?

\- Какая разница, все ставки просто вернутся к своим хозяевам.

\- Какая несправедливость, - пробормотал Уэйд, искоса поглядывая на Паучка, который молчал с того момента, как он отказался узнать его имя. 

Неужели он испортил всё настолько быстро? Даже нескольких часов не прошло. Внутри стало тяжело, кусок в горло не лез. Хотя это могло быть и из-за семи сожранных буррито, кто знает. Держа в руке восьмой, Дэдпул с сомнением смотрел на него. 

\- Все мы понимаем, что он в тебя не влезет, - насмешливо сказал Хоукай.

\- Мне лучше знать, что в меня может влезть, а что не может, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Хоукай лишь закатил глаза на это, а затем поднялся.

\- Что ж, рад был познакомиться, но у меня дела. Пока, Дэдпул, увидимся, и добро пожаловать в команду Мстителей.

Хорошо, что Уэйд не успел донести буррито до рта, потому что он точно бы подавился и испортил эти милые посиделки. А так он просто выронил еду из рук, вскочил на ноги и переспросил:

\- Я теперь в команде Мстителей? В основной?! Выкуси, Дагган! Йуху!

\- А тебе что, разве ещё не сказали? Паучок должен был сообщить.

\- Э-э-э, мы заболтались, и я забыл, - смущённо объяснил Человек-Паук. - Извини.

\- Мне надо срочно твитнуть об этом! - воодушевился Дэдпул, достал телефон из подсумка и заходил взад и вперёд, не замечая, как помещение покинул Хоукай, следом за ним и молчаливый Кэп, а Стрэндж растворился ещё раньше. - Чёрт! Нет связи... Интересно, это потому что я просрочил оплату за два месяца или потому что переместился в другой мир? Но мне нужно твитнуть! Я умру, если не твитну. Мститель, подумать только!

\- Что ж, я возьму на заметку надёжный способ тебя убить, а пока что держи вот это, - Железный Человек толкнул по столу в его направлении новенький телефон. - Укреплённая модель, с противоударным покрытием.

\- Звучит как вызов, - Уэйд схватил телефон и внимательно осмотрел со всех сторон. Старк вздохнул.

\- Там уже есть мой контакт и Кэпа, а также Клинта. Звони по любым вопросам.

\- По любым? - уточнил Дэдпул.

\- По любым адекватным.

\- А телефон Паучка там есть? - Уэйд быстро просмотрел очень короткий список контактов. - Телефона Паучка тут нет, - грустно сказал он. - Паучок даст мне свой телефон? Пожалуйста? - Он отложил телефон на стол и сложил ладони в молитвенном жесте. - Иначе как я буду вымаливать прощение за свой сегодняшний косяк и за все последующие? Пожалуйста-пожалуйста?

Помедлив несколько секунд, Человек-Паук протянул руку раскрытой ладонью вверх.

\- Давай.

\- Да-а-а-а-а!

Забрав новый телефон Дэдпула, Паучок быстро вбил туда новый контакт.

\- Это значит, что ты меня простил? - заискивающе спросил Дэдпул.

\- Возможно. Мне пора, так что позже обсудим, хорошо? - Отдав телефон, он отошёл к окну, услужливо открывшемуся ему навстречу, и в один миг вылетел наружу. - Пока!

\- Пока, Паучок! Я буду очень-очень сильно ждать нашей следующей встречи! - прокричал ему вслед Уэйд, хотя это было уже бессмысленно.

\- Что ж, вот теперь мы можем поговорить нормально, - сказал Старк другим тоном, более жёстким и холодным. 

Обернувшись, он увидел, что теперь Железный Человек был облачён в нано-броню, оставив открытым лишь лицо. Это немного согрело его эго - всегда приятно, когда ценят твои навыки профессионального убийцы.

\- Стесняешься при Паучке включать строгого папочку? И что ты хочешь мне сказать? "Если тронешь его хоть пальцем, будешь иметь дело со мной", или что-то в этом роде?

\- Нет. Доктор Стрэндж предоставил нам достаточно информации о тебе. Ты опасен и при этом неубиваем. В мультивселенной Стрэндж видел вселенную, в которой ты смог убить всех Мстителей. И даже меня. Очевидно, в ситуации с кем-то вроде тебя угрозами мы сделаем только хуже. 

\- Фух! Значит, можно больше не строить из себя хорошего мальчика и не пытаться вести себя прилично. 

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что вот это всё - это приличное поведение? - Старк поднял бровь.

\- О, да! Поверь, это стоило мне невероятных усилий, но ради Паучка я готов на всё.

\- Значит, дело действительно в нём.

\- Уверен, ты и так это знал.

\- Верно, знал. Это было очень сложное решение, я был против, - с неудовольствием ответил Железный Человек. - Но меня убедили, что тебя можно будет контролировать, если ты получишь возможность общаться с ним, и что ты не навредишь ему. Возможно, это верный выбор. Я увидел, что тебе важна его безопасность, поэтому мы оставим всё как есть. Пока что. 

\- Он знает?

\- Конечно, нет.

\- А как ты считаешь, что он подумает, когда узнает, что его любимый папочка решил использовать его как поводок для психопата, помешанного на идее трахнуть его?

Старк дёрнулся.

\- Ты этого не сделаешь, - прошипел он.

\- Не сделаю. По крайней мере, не сейчас. 

\- Ублюдок!

\- Как будто ты лучше. 

\- Не сравнивай нас.

\- А я вот взял и сравнил. И что ты сделаешь? Оставишь меня после уроков? Извините, мистер Старк, я так больше не буду! - последнюю фразу он проговорил противным писклявым голосом.

\- Зачем ты меня провоцируешь? - процедил Старк, не теряя контроля.

\- А почему бы и нет? - Дэдпул пожал плечами. - Ладно, пойду я, у меня тоже разные важные мстительские дела.

\- Имей в виду, если ты причинишь ему вред, ты пожалеешь об этом, - тихо произнёс Старк, желая оставить последнее слово за собой.

\- То же самое касается и вас, - беспечно ответил Уэйд, приближаясь почти вплотную к Железному Человеку. - Если хоть кто-то из вас, высокомерных ебланов, навредит Паучку, пусть косвенно, или пусть даже он пострадает от чьего-то бездействия, я убью вас всех. Надеюсь, мы друг друга поняли. Покеда.

Послав Старку воздушный поцелуйчик, он развернулся и направился к выходу. Ему есть чем заняться и вне этой дурацкой башни.


	4. Признание

Прихватив с собой еды, Дэдпул устроился на крыше, намереваясь перекусить и отдохнуть. День был долгим и очень плодотворным, и он успел снова проголодаться. Пришлось решить некоторые вопросы. К примеру, в этом новом мире у него не было множества схронов и заначек по всему Нью-Йорку и окрестностям, так что нужно было обязательно это исправить. Кроме того, с его образом жизни ему постоянно требуются новые костюмы, а для этого нужно найти, кто будет их производить без лишних вопросов. Тот костюм, что сейчас на нём - единственный, поэтому придётся быть поаккуратней, пока ему не сделают первую партию. 

Следовало ещё свести тесное знакомство с преступным миром, поэтому он тщательно проверил свой костюм на наличие следящих устройств. Нашёл два и оба с удовольствием уничтожил. 

К сожалению, пока что у него не особо получалось подружиться с плохими ребятами - все преступники разбегались при виде него с криками "это мститель!", что ужасно огорчало. Повезло, что хотя бы один уважаемый человек решился нанять его для выполнения заказа, потому что на схроны, заначки и костюмы нужны были деньги, а он прибыл в этот мир почти с пустыми руками - с ним были его катаны, пистолеты, телефон (с зарядкой! да, иногда он бывает предусмотрительным!), барахло в подсумках и пламенная любовь в сердце. 

Заказ мог подождать несколько часов, так что он решил вдохнуть воздух уже почти ночного Нью-Йорка и полюбоваться на него сверху. Где-то вдалеке между зданиями по воздуху проскользила едва заметная крохотная фигурка. Это же Паучок на дежурстве, да? 

Дэдпул суетливо вытер жирные пальцы о костюм (намерение поберечь его идёт нахер, когда дело касается Паучка), достал телефон и набрал честно добытый номер.

\- Алло? - ему почти сразу ответили.

Прикусив на пару секунд пальцы, чтобы подавить радостный визг, он сказал в трубку:

\- Привет, Паучок. Это твой новый лучший друг. Не занят сейчас?

\- Совсем немного, я на вечернем патруле. Сегодня довольно тихо.

\- Не хочешь сделать передышку?

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь?.. Стоп, ты где-то в городе? Говори, где, я сейчас буду.

Назвав адрес, Уэйд завис, глядя в погасший экран телефона. Всё ещё с трудом верилось, что Человек-Паук реален и не против общаться с ним. 

Прошло меньше пары минут, как на его крышу приземлился Паук, тут же подошёл и уселся рядом на краю.

\- Привет, - поздоровался он и перевёл взгляд на телефон в руках Дэдпула. - Почему ты со старым телефоном? А где тот, что тебе дал мистер Старк?

\- Эм-м-м... - Дэдпул дёрнулся было спрятать телефон, но, очевидно, было уже поздно. - Я случайно сел на него, и он сразу сломался. К счастью, я успел перенести твой номер в свой телефон и купить карту связи. 

Паучок огорчённо покачал головой.

\- Ты лжёшь. Зачем ты его уничтожил?

Тяжело вздохнув, Дэдпул поднял голову и принялся разглядывать небо.

\- Ты уже большой и знаешь, каково это, когда мама и папа ссорятся. Папочка не вполне мне доверяет. И он совершенно прав, разумеется. Но я не люблю, когда за мной следят.

\- Воспринимай это не как слежку, а как заботу, - фыркнул Паук.

\- Это работает только для таких маленьких мальчиков, как ты.

\- Опять ты за своё. - Паучок шутливо пихнул его кулаком в плечо. - Я не маленький. В моей жизни много чего случилось, я не ребёнок. Вот только мистер Старк этого не понимает.

\- Он хочет лучшего для тебя, вот и всё. И именно поэтому он поручил тебе присматривать за мной, пока я был в отрубе. Потому что я - это определённо лучшее, что могло случиться с тобой.

\- Он не поручал, я сам вызвался, - возразил Человек-Паук.

\- Правда? - Уэйд развернулся к нему всем корпусом и пристально уставился в линзы его маски. 

\- Ну, да. А что?

\- Нет, ничего. А как долго ты торчал в моей палате?

\- Какое-то время, - туманно ответил Паук, а затем сменил тему: - Что у тебя в том пакете? Есть что-нибудь вкусное?

\- Да, есть, и я совершенно случайно захватил две порции, - Уэйд раскрыл пакет и отдал его голодному Паучку. - Из меня получился бы идеальный бойфренд, - прозрачно намекнул он, но Паук или не услышал, или не понял, занятый распаковкой еды. - Или почти идеальный. У всех есть недостатки, даже у меня, представляешь?

\- Да ладно, я бы и не догадался. И какие, например?

\- Ну, иногда мне лень продумывать последствия своих действий. Ещё ничего, когда это ерунда типа сунуться в логово бандитов, оставив всё оружие в такси. Но бывает, что я просто кидаюсь без раздумий в другой мир, узнав, что могу найти там одного важного для меня человека.

\- И кто же этот человек?

\- Ты.

Человек-Паук опустил тако, не успев откусить. Замер с поднятой до носа маской, внимательно глядя на Дэдпула, который в свою очередь внимательно смотрел вниз, на освещённые улицы, ожидая ответа на признание.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Ты же отправился сюда, чтобы спасти мистера Старка.

\- Нет. То есть да. То есть, полная формулировка звучит чуть длиннее. Я отправился сюда, чтобы спасти мистера Старка, чтобы понравиться тебе.

\- Оу. Это, ну... я...

\- Да расслабься ты. Я был уверен, что ты уже взрослый парень. Но тебе ещё даже нет шестнадцати, так что до восемнадцатилетия исключительно комплименты и угощения. Свидания на крыше, может быть? Но зато какие у меня грандиозные планы на твою вечеринку по поводу восемнадцатилетия, просто ух!.. А нет, рановато, сорян. 

Паук издал неловкий смешок, одной рукой почесав затылок, в другой так и держа забытый тако.

\- Это немного неожиданно.

\- Прости. Я надеялся, ты уже догадался.

\- Да-а-а-а, некоторые моменты сегодняшнего утра теперь проясняются. Ха! До меня правда сразу не дошло. Погоди, а мистер Старк знает об этом? - спохватился Паучок и сел вполоборота, подобрав одну ногу, лицом к Дэдпулу.

\- Знает. Мы поговорили об этом, когда ты умчался. Я пообещал, что не причиню тебе вреда, поэтому он не против, и мы можем общаться. Если, конечно, ты сам не против, - уточнил Уэйд.

\- Я не против. В смысле, ты классный, с тобой весело. Но насчёт всего, кхм, остального... У меня, вроде как, есть кое-кто. То есть, не то чтобы прям есть, она не знает, что я сохну по ней, но я хочу признаться. Она давно уже мне нравится, и вроде как...

\- Девушка, - медленно проговорил Дэдпул. - Девушка! - повторил он громче. - Чёрт! Как я не подумал! Я совсем не учёл возможности того, что у тебя есть девушка. Это же на поверхности, а я даже не подумал... Что ж, вот тебе ещё один мой недостаток - я силён в тактике, но слаб в стратегии. 

\- А тебе не кажется, что слабая стратегия и неспособность продумывания последствий - это взаимосвязанные вещи? - улыбнулся Паук. - Получается, можно включить оптимиста и радоваться тому, что у тебя всего один недостаток, а в остальном ты идеален.

Уэйд лишь фыркнул, услышав последнюю фразу. Человек-Паук тем временем вгрызся в тако, вкусно хрустя. Дэдпул покосился, рассматривая нижнюю половину его лица. Даже по ней было видно, что это довольно симпатичный парень, так что было непонятно, чего он тянет с признанием той девушке. 

\- Спасибо, - сказал Паук, покончив с едой, отряхнул руки и вскочил на ноги. - Ничего, что я вот так сбегаю? Потому что я не сбегаю! Мне просто надо продолжить патруль. Ещё увидимся! 

Мгновение, и он исчез с крыши. 

Что ж, прошло не так уж плохо, а теперь пора заняться делами. Забрав пакет с остатками еды, Дэдпул двинулся к выходу с крыши. Нужно забежать к тем ребятам, которые обещали быстро достать нужную ему винтовку, и затем ещё выбрать подходящее место для засады, потому что его цель, вероятно, будет иметь хорошую охрану.

***

Удобно устроившись с винтовкой на крыше двухэтажного полузаброшенного здания, Уэйд ждал. Слева наискосок через дорогу находился вход в подпольный клуб, куда скоро должна прибыть его цель. Давно стемнело, воздух посвежел, но ему не было дела до холода, пока он сосредоточен на работе. 

Его целью был один чувак из наркокартеля, который рассыпался прахом пять лет назад, а теперь счастливо вернулся. Счастье было полным не для всех, потому что он пытался отвоевать свою долю, которую давно забрали себе его, так сказать, наследники. Ему не стоило возвращаться, и Дэдпул был готов исправить эту оплошность.

Обзор был хорошим, и расстояние не слишком большим, поэтому он не прилип к прицелу, а лежал на животе, держа оружие и оглядывая окрестности. Не хотелось бы, чтобы его заметил Паучок, а то выйдет немного неловко. 

У входа в клуб стояли два неподвижных амбала-охранника, не представляющих опасности. Время от времени кто-то приезжал, и Уэйд припадал глазом к прицелу и клал палец на спусковой крючок, но каждый раз отстранялся - цель всё ещё не появилась.

Оглядевшись очередной раз, он заметил слева в просвете между зданиями мелькнувшее светлое пятно небольшого размера. Дрон? Развернувшись в ту сторону и переместив винтовку, он стал рассматривать это место, то через прицел, то поднимая голову чтобы охватить всю картину. Следом за первым дроном пролетел второй, необычной формы. Вместо того, чтобы скрыться, он остановился и повернулся камерой в его сторону. 

Совпадение? Внутри неприятно зазудело плохое предчувствие, он огляделся и увидел справа между зданиями ещё один такой же дрон. Тем временем подъехал чёрный лимузин и наконец появилась его цель - сначала двое охранников, а за ними крупный седой мужчина под пятьдесят, в костюме, одуловатый и с двумя вторыми подбородками. Что ж, такому и так недолго осталось, так что он делает ему одолжение, спасая от инфаркта.

Времени на раздумья не оставалось, поэтому он быстро снял первый дрон, молниеносно развернул оружие, снял второй, и взялся за заказ. Всадил пулю в лоб толстяку, который даже не успел ничего понять, на охранников он не стал тратить время.

А теперь руки в ноги и вперёд! Быстро собрав оружие, он спрыгнул с крыши с правой стороны, перекатился и тут же вскочил на ноги, надеясь, что получится подобрать сбитый дрон, но началась паника, люди из клуба пытались убежать и уехать оттуда все сразу, и ему пришлось скрыться, пока его не заметили.

***

Питер шёл от мистера Старка к лифту, когда услышал странные негромкие звуки, идущие из открытой двери в противоположном конце коридора. Чутьё молчало, как и охранная система башни, но он никак не мог определить природу странного повторяющегося то шелестящего, то шуршащего звука. Ему уже пора было идти по делам, но мистер Старк задержал его, чтобы обсудить детали его будущих костюмов. Вопреки мнению Железного Человека, Паркер не был совсем уж глупым ребёнком и понимал, что костюмы это лишь повод, чтобы видеть его каждый день после возвращения. Это одновременно согревало и немного раздражало.

Пока он стоял, замерев на месте, звук прекратился, но стоило ему решить снова двинуться к лифту, как звук возобновился. В итоге любопытство победило, и Питер неслышным шагом двинулся в сторону открытой двери, за которой располагался зал для отдыха, насколько он помнил.

Двигаясь медленно и не издавая ни звука, он проскользнул в полуоткрытую дверь и замер, оглядываясь. В просторном помещении кругом стояли несколько уютных диванчиков, окружённых пышной зеленью в горшках, на стенах висели картины. На одном из диванов спиной ко входу сидел Дэдпул, так, что виднелся лишь его затылок в красной маске с забавным хвостиком на макушке.

Питер улыбнулся и сделал шаг вперёд, всё ещё оставаясь незамеченным. После странной и на этот раз уже немного неловкой встречи с мистером Старком он был рад увидеть Уэйда здесь, в башне. 

Звук продолжал доноситься от Дэдпула, который увлечённо занимался каким-то делом. Подойдя ещё ближе, он встал в шаге за его правым плечом и заглянул за него. Дэдпул сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, левой рукой он придерживал на колене блокнот невероятно розового цвета, причём и страницы его были розовыми, на них вразнобой были напечатаны сердечки, цветочки и прочая девчачья ерунда. А вот звук издавала ручка, которой он писал. Питер глазам своим не поверил - он никогда в жизни не видел таких ручек! Того же розового цвета, покрытая блёстками, и наверху у неё были закреплены какие-то звёздочки, сердечки и разные бусины на нитках, несколько цветных перьев, и даже какая-то крохотная мягкая игрушка на цепочке. Всё это шуршало и стучало при каждом движении, и наверняка должно было ужасно мешать. Однако не похоже, что это мешало Дэдпулу методично записывать что-то в блокнот. 

Питер хотел было подсмотреть и текст, но это было бы нечестно - Уэйд до сих пор не знал, что не один в комнате. 

\- Что ты пишешь? - громко спросил Питер и едва не оглох от внезапного визга. 

Дэдпул вскочил, выронив ручку с блокнотом, и визжал как девчонка, застигнутая мальчишками в раздевалке, а замолчал, лишь увидев, как он закрыл уши руками.

\- Нельзя так подкрадываться! - наклонившись, Дэдпул быстро поднял ручку и блокнот, на розовой обложке которого Питер успел разглядеть котёнка, обклеенного стразами, и спрятал за спину. - В такие блокноты пишут секретики о мальчиках, которые очень нравятся, и нельзя туда заглядывать, и тем более спрашивать нельзя! - возмущённо объяснил он.

\- Я не стал заглядывать, это было бы нечестно! - возразил Питер, а потом до него дошёл смысл фразы. - Погоди, о каких мальчиках? Э-э-э... Ты пишешь в блокнот обо мне?!

Уэйд потупился и пошаркал ногой по полу, продолжая держать свои сокровища за спиной.

\- Это... кхм, окей. Это нормально. Совершенно ничего такого, чему я бы мог удивиться, зная тебя целые сутки, - проговорил Питер, удивляясь тому, что это, в общем-то, правда. - Ладно, я не буду заглядывать в этот блокнот, если ты сам не разрешишь. Что ты вообще делаешь здесь? Тебя уже вызвали на задание?

\- Нет, Старк пытался втюхать мне новый супергеройский костюм, - объяснил Дэдпул, запихивая розовый ужас в один из своих подсумков на поясе. Блокнот влез нормально, а вот ручка не поместилась целиком, и наружу торчали цветные перья и несколько бусин.

\- Это же здорово!

\- Ага. Я отказался.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что его дизайнерские решения делают больно моей психике! Вон, после разговора с ним пришлось даже посетить комнату для релаксации!

\- Уэйд! - осуждающие произнёс Питер.

\- Ну что? Я же уже говорил, не хочу, чтобы за мной следили.

Подавив тяжёлый вздох, Питер сокрушённо покачал головой. 

\- Ладно, как хочешь. Я бы с тобой поболтал, но у меня назначена встреча.

\- Свидание? С той девчонкой? - ревниво спросил Уэйд.

\- Нет, по делу.

\- Ну ладно, тогда иди.

\- А что, на свидание ты бы меня не пустил? - скрестив руки на груди, притворно возмутился Питер.

\- Если не со мной - то не пустил бы.

\- Ха! Я бы на это посмотрел. Не забывай, у кого из нас суперсилы.

\- Зато у меня супер-упрямство и супер-харизма!

\- И супер-розовый девчачий дневничок.

\- А что с ним не так?!

\- Это самый розовый девчачий дневничок, что я видел в своей жизни.

\- А ты, я смотрю, спец по девчачьим дневничкам, малыш. Небось, если порыться под твоей кроватью, можно найти с десяток, и в каждом ты плачешься о том, что тебе никто не даёт.

\- Уэйд! Ты пытаешься меня заболтать, чтобы я опоздал?

\- ...Нет?

\- Всё, я пошёл. Увидимся!

\- Паучок, стой!

\- Что?

\- У меня внезапно развилась лифтофобия. И лестницефобия. А мне нужно вниз. Ты же герой, ты же не бросишь человека в беде?

Дэдпул попытался изобразить жалобное выражение лица под маской, и как ни странно, это сработало. Питер подавил желание сделать фейспалм и протянул руку, подманивая наёмника ближе. Он сам уже стоял у предусмотрительно распахнутого Пятницей окна, когда Уэйд его остановил.

\- Уи-и-и-и-и! Меня покатает Человек-Паук! - пропищал Дэдпул и подошёл ближе, демонстративно держа руки поднятыми и показывая, что не собирается пускать их в дело.  
Питер крепко схватил его за талию и выпрыгнул в окно. Твип, поток воздуха в лицо, всего несколько секунд, и вот они уже стоят внизу на тротуаре. 

\- О-о-о-ох, детка, это было просто невероятно, - восстанавливая перехваченное дыхание, просипел Уэйд, и Питер закатил глаза. - Ты спустил меня чуть быстрее, чем я рассчитывал, но дольше, чем я справился бы своими силами. 

Решив игнорировать неприличные шуточки своего нового приятеля, Питер снова твипнул и в мгновение ока оказался уже в квартале от него. Он спешил на встречу с человеком, который попросил его о разговоре, утверждая, что у него есть важная информация, касающаяся Мстителей.


	5. Заказ

Уэйд прибыл на условленное место встречи с заказчиком заранее. Повезло, второй заказ появился быстро, а то все денежки за первый успели закончиться. Зато он обзавёлся несколькими неплохими схронами с оружием и одеждой, которые спокойно могут несколько лет дожидаться своего часа, и теперь чувствовал себя гораздо уверенней. Ещё он нашёл себе уютную квартирку и оптимистично оплатил её на полгода вперёд. Владелец был в искреннем шоке, ибо в таких клоповниках обычно приходилось с боем выбивать оплату из арендаторов.

Ожидая заказчика, Дэдпул карябал в блокнот список нужных покупок в квартиру. Уже стемнело, но света от фонаря хватало. Он уже вписал всё, вплоть до лыж и доски для сёрфинга, но заказчик всё ещё не явился.

\- Дай доллар, - раздалась хриплая просьба справа от него.

Успев забыть о своём соседе, Уэйд с удивлением покосился на седого бородатого бомжа, с которым делил одну лавку в парке. Тот лежал, скрючившись, ногами к нему, и до этого момента, судя по всему, спал.

\- Если бы мне давали доллар каждый раз, когда я даю доллар бомжу, то... - начал Уэйд, наставительно подняв указательный палец, но замолк, уловив некий подвох в собственных размышлениях. - А, к чёрту. Держи.

Порывшись в подсумках, он спрятал блокнот с ручкой, достал три мятых доллара и бросил на своего соседа. Тот суетливо задёргался, собирая бумажки, и с кряхтением сел.

\- А ты чо вырядился как дебил? - прокаркал хриплым голосом бомж. - Супергерой, что ли?

\- А то, - рассеянно ответил Дэдпул, проверяя сообщения в телефоне. От заказчика по-прежнему ни слуху ни духу. Ладно, ещё полчаса и он уйдёт, а пока можно полазать по интернету.

\- И чо, много народу спас? - не отставал бомж.

\- Целую вселенную. Явился и осчастливил её своим присутствием. 

\- Красава, - бомж то ли закашлялся, то ли рассмеялся. - Небось, каждая встречная красотка готова давать такому герою.

\- Может, и готова, я не проверял. Моё сердечко и яйчишки заняты навеки, - ответил Дэдпул, а потом сокрушённо вздохнул, рассматривая что-то на экране телефона. - Нет, ну ты представляешь, какая жестокая ирония? Чуваку, который сыграл Паучка, на момент премьеры "Эндгейма" было уже почти двадцать три! Двадцать три, Карл! - с надрывом повторил он, суя в лицо бомжу телефон, на экране которого виднелась страничка на IMDB какого-то актёра. Какого именно, было неясно, потому что фото не прогрузилось, а прочитать бомж не сумел, слишком уж сильно Дэдпул тряс телефоном. - А здесь он ещё несовершеннолетний, и рейтинг всего происходящего просто возмутительно детский! Прямо не представляю, как автор собирается выкручиваться, чтобы мне наконец перепало.

\- Э-э-э-э, - озадаченно протянул бомж, отодвигаясь от него по лавке подальше. - Ты псих?

\- Да, а что?

\- Я это, наверное пойду, ага? - поднявшись с лавки, бомж похромал прочь в полусогнутом положении, пару раз оглянувшись с опаской. - Удачи с Карлом и всё такое. Покедова.

\- О, нет! - обречённо воскликнул Дэдпул, глядя в экран телефона. - Если он остался таким же коротышкой в двадцать три, значит, мой Паучок никогда не вырастет в высокого подтянутого парня. Не-е-е-ет! Ведь в комиксах мы примерно одного роста, а тут разница пятнадцать сантиметров! Агрх. В первого же, кто скажет, что пятнадцать сантиметров это в самый раз, я брошу камень! Или катану.

Расстроившись, он убрал телефон и огляделся по сторонам. Парк был слишком тих для середины ночи. Или это нормально? Он не особо часто гулял ночами по паркам, потому что есть множество куда более интересных мест, куда можно пойти ночью. 

Вдалеке раздались шаги, и в свете фонарей с той стороны, где растворился бомж, появился силуэт человека в явно дорогом, хорошо сидящем костюме. Когда он приблизился, стала видна аккуратная стрижка и ухоженная борода.

\- Что такой красавчик делает ночью в столь опасном месте? - промурлыкал Уэйд. Он закинул ногу на ногу, положил одну руку на колено, а другую на спинку лавки и повернулся вполоборота, рассматривая мужчину.

\- Делает его ещё более опасным, - улыбнувшись, ответил незнакомец.

Поддёрнув брюки, он сел рядом с Дэдпулом, совсем не возражая против того, что рука наёмника окажется за его спиной.

\- Значит, это тебя я так долго ждал, - томно вздохнул Уэйд.

\- Уверен, что я стоил ожидания. Может, перейдём к делу?

\- Что, прямо тут? - Дэдпул приподнял бровь.

\- На первом свидании никакого секса, приятель.

\- Обломщик. Ладно, что там у тебя?

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что достал из одного очень охраняемого места. Раньше это место принадлежало "Старк Индастриз", но...

\- Стоп, - Дэдпул напрягся и снова сел прямо. - Причём тут Старк? Я сейчас вроде как на него работаю.

\- Я тоже раньше работал. Однако у нас возникли разногласия по поводу использования некоторых технологий, и он вышвырнул меня с пустыми руками. С тех пор я продолжаю свою научную деятельность, но, сам понимаешь, я не могу самостоятельно разрабатывать все необходимые мне элементы. Тебе нужно принести мне прототип, который хранится в бывшей собственности "Старк Индастриз", но сейчас этот склад принадлежит другим людям. 

\- А ты вообще кто?

\- Квентин Бэк, - с готовностью представился заказчик и протянул руку, которую Дэдпул после некоторой паузы пожал. - Я не скрываюсь. В данный момент я не делаю почти ничего противозаконного, так что мне незачем скрываться. 

\- По-твоему, проникновение в чужую частную собственность и кража - это не противозаконно? 

\- Но ведь об этом никто не узнает, - тонко улыбнулся Бэк.

\- А ты мне нравишься.

\- Значит, ты согласен?

\- Ты вообще видел, сколько предложил мне за работу? Конечно, согласен. Когда?

\- В течение двух суток было бы идеально. Чем раньше, тем лучше.

\- Оки. Я напишу, как всё будет готово.

\- Приятно иметь с тобой дело, - похлопав Дэдпула по колену, Бэк поднялся и шутливо отсалютовал. - До связи.

\- Вот что ж ты со мной делаешь, а? Не будь моё сердце занято, я бы точно на тебя запал.

Бэк лишь рассмеялся и развернулся, направляясь во тьму парковой аллеи, едва освещённой фонарями.

Дэдпул зевнул, решив, что нужно всё-таки поспать, а то и так две ночи подряд насмарку, а впереди важный заказ. Вызвав такси, он направился к выходу из парка, с грустью вспомнив Допиндера, потому что тот возил его бесплатно. Глянув на часы, он решил, что третий час ночи это всё-таки поздновато для звонков Паучку, поэтому обошёлся сообщением: "Как прошёл день? Скучал по мне? Я скучал."

Ответа не пришло, так что он решил, что Паучара уже спит. Ну ладно, они завтра разберутся с этим вопросом. 

***

На следующее утро его снова вызвали в башню, и он ощутил некоторое раздражение. То, что он нанялся на них работать, ещё не значит, что его можно дёргать каждый день! А ещё и Паучок до сих пор не ответил на сообщение, и он отправил ещё одно: "Я слишком тороплю события? Мы можем сделать вид, что я не слал тебе сообщения о том, что скучаю."

В башне его встретил доктор Беннер, с которым он увиделся впервые, и сразу пригласил пройти в его лабораторию. Правую руку, пострадавшую от щелчка, он по-прежнему носил на перевязи, она никак не хотела возвращаться в норму. 

\- Хочу выразить своё восхищение вашими регенеративными способностями, мистер Уилсон! - произнёс Беннер, предложив ему устроиться на диване с кофе. - Они просто потрясающие. Скажу честно, я больше всех остальных был уверен, что вы останетесь мертвы. Весьма рад, что ошибся.

\- А уж я-то как рад, - пробормотал Дэдпул, пытаясь понять, зачем его вытащили из постели в такую рань. - А где все? Что-то я никого не заметил. Где Паучок? Где Старк и остальные?

\- Человек-Паук, вероятно, занят своими делами, а вот Тони и остальные сопровождают Стива. Камни Бесконечности необходимо вернуть в их исходные точки таймлайна, поэтому Стив отправится в прошлое на машине времени. 

\- Ну вот, а меня не позвали поиграться с машинками времени.

\- Ваше присутствие не являлось обязательным, поэтому я позвал вас, чтобы попросить о помощи. Как видите, моя рука всё ещё выглядит не очень хорошо.

\- Ага, лапка бо-бо, - притворно посочувствовал Уэйд.

\- Поэтому, если вы согласитесь, я бы хотел попробовать использовать вашу кровь для регенерации. 

\- Всего-то? Да без проблем, хоть все пять литров.

\- Все пять не надо, полагаю, мне хватит трёхсот миллилитров. Я уже всё приготовил, начнём сейчас?

\- Почему бы и нет.

Закатав рукав выше локтя, Дэдпул улёгся на кушетке - той, которая поменьше. На кушетку побольше осторожно опустился Беннер. Появился ассистент, который воткнул им иглы под кожу и настроил процесс переливания крови.

Не выспавшийся Уэйд успел задремать, когда его разбудил радостный возглас Беннера:

\- Невероятно!

Доктор сидел на своей кушетке, разглядывая правую руку, которая начала приобретать нежный зелёный оттенок. Ассистент вытащил иглы из их рук, и Дэдпул поднялся.

\- Благодарю за помощь, мистер Уилсон.

Уэйд пожал плечами. Этот зелёный док был всё время таким вежливым, что даже хамить ему не хотелось, к тому же Дэдпул начинал немного тревожиться из-за того, что Паук ему так и не ответил.

\- Типа не за что. Я ж даже ничего не сделал. 

\- Тем не менее я ваш должник.

\- Ладно, учту. И это... - Уэйд намылился уже было уходить, но замялся у выхода. - Если увидите Паучка, передайте, что я его ищу, окей? Он не отвечает на сообщения. Вдруг я его чем-то обидел и не заметил? Я готов извиниться, так ему и скажите!

\- Хорошо.

***

"Извини, я был занят кое-чем, поэтому не отвечал. Сможем встретиться сегодня? Нужно поговорить."

Уэйд замер посреди улицы, прочитав сообщение. Паучок ответил ему, это хороший знак. А вот "нужно поговорить" - это плохой знак. Неужели Паук решил бросить его ещё даже до начала отношений? Это будет чертовски обидно. Занеся пальцы над клавиатурой телефона, он задумался, что ответить. Он собирался смотаться на разведку локации, того склада, ограбление которого ему заказали. Сначала разведка или Паучок?

"Я освобожусь вечером. В шесть на той же крыше будет норм?" - отправил он.

"Окей."

Хм. В этот раз он не добавил привычное "увидимся". Внутри начало ворочаться невнятное беспокойство.

В него внезапно практически врезалась толпа молодых людей, и он едва успел остановить свои рефлексы и не вытащить оружие. Они радостно гомонили вокруг него, и он не мог разобрать ни слова, пока вперёд не выступила девушка в яркой голубой шапке и таком же голубом длинном шарфе, свисающем почти до земли.

\- Ведь же вы Дэдпул, да? Новый Мститель? 

В руках она сжимала телефон, и её умоляющий взгляд совершенно прозрачно намекал на селфи. 

\- О да, детка, это я собственной персоной, - он обнял девушку за плечи и показал свободной рукой знак V в камеру её телефона.

\- Уи-и-и! Спасибо, это так круто!

\- А мне, а мне можно тоже селфи?

\- И мне!

\- А где можно купить мерч с вами? Я хочу вашу фигурку в свою коллекцию!

\- Немного подождите, ребятки, мерч на стадии разработки. Я настолько прекрасен, что никак не получается сделать фигурку, передающую всё моё великолепие, - растерявшись, Дэдпул пошутил настолько коряво, что ему стало за себя стыдно, но ребята вокруг засмеялись. Приятно, когда тебя любят, правда? - Ладно, я рад всех вас видеть, но мне пора по жутко важным делам!

Ему всё-таки пришлось пофоткаться со всеми парнями и девчонками из этой стайки, а напоследок первая девушка, с шарфом, отважилась и встала на цыпочки, чмокнув его в щёку.

\- Передайте Человеку-Пауку, я и его фанатка тоже, - отступив, она зарделась от собственной смелости и опустила глаза.

\- О, я передам. 

Вырвавшись из толпы фанатов, он быстро поймал такси и слинял оттуда, потому что на него начали обращать внимание и другие прохожие. Заметив чёрные курчавые волосы и тёмную кожу щеки водителя, Уэйд резко подался вперёд, зацепившись рукоятками катан за крышу автомобиля. Он надеялся, что это окажется Допиндер, но понял, что ошибся, и откинулся обратно на сиденье. 

\- Что? Что-то не в порядке? - с акцентом спросил водитель.

\- Нет, всё супер. Высади меня через два квартала.

\- Как скажете, мистер Дэдпуль.

\- Ты знаешь, кто я?

\- Все знают, кто вы, мистер Дэдпуль. Приятно познакомиться, меня зовут Мохиндер, - водитель обернулся и протянул Уэйду руку для пожатия, забив на то, чтобы следить за дорогой.

\- Очень приятно. Всё, высади меня здесь.

\- Но мы ещё не доехали!

\- Учитывая твой стиль вождения, я рискую испортить свой костюм, а он до сих пор у меня один!

\- С вас сто долларов.

\- А ты не охерел?! Я всего пару минут ехал!

\- Вы же Мститель, мистер Дэдпуль. Сто долларов!

Швырнув водителю скомканную десятку, Уэйд выскочил из такси, игнорируя крики и мат со стороны водителя. 

Классный парень этот Мохиндер.

Он снова пошёл пешком, выбирая менее людные переулки, а неприятное чувство внутри не исчезало. Наконец он понял, на что это было похоже. Именно такой зуд внутри у него возникал, когда за ним кто-то следил. После визита в башню к Беннеру он снова проверил костюм, это точно что-то другое. Значит, на разведку локации прямо сейчас нельзя. Хорошо, что в запасе есть ещё полтора дня.


	6. Видео

Пошатавшись по случайным улицам какое-то время, Дэдпул надеялся скинуть хвост, но ничего не вышло - беспокойное ощущение внутри не исчезало. Тогда он решил, что раз уж с разведкой прямо сейчас не срастётся, то у него есть шанс произвести хорошее впечатление на вечернем свидании. Этому вряд ли поспособствовал бы уже не очень хороший запах от костюма, который он таскал уже который день не снимая. Поэтому он зашёл в прачечную и закинул шмотки в стирку, оставшись лишь в одних трусах, пояс с подсумками и оружие лежали рядом. Трусы, выданные ему после комы, были возмутительно скучного однотонного синего цвета. Похоже, его родные труселя - с миленькими чиби-Паучками - кто-то предусмотрительно выкинул. А ведь он потратил дофига денег на разработку арта на заказ и печать на ткани, потому что в его родном мире никто не слышал про Человека-Паука. Что ж, здесь явно должно быть проще достать паучье бельишко...

Уэйд завис, представив паучье бельишко на самом Паучке. Он пялился в стену, приоткрыв рот, и не заметил, как прачечную покинула старушка, которая долго и бережно доставала свои вещи из стиралки. Он остался один в помещении, и в этот момент туда влетел Человек-Паук. Не зашёл, как все нормальные люди, а именно спланировал на паутине как раз в открытую дверь, которая не успела закрыться за старушкой.

\- Паучок! - воскликнул Дэдпул, не веря глазам. - Ты что, тоже заскочил постирать шмотки? Обалдеть, я сплю? Давай, скорее раздевайся! Обещаю не распускать руки, - в доказательство своих слов он поднял ладони, оставшись сидеть, чтобы не спугнуть пусть и крайне призрачный, но всё-таки шанс на стриптиз.

\- Нет, нано-костюм не надо стирать в воде, - сухо ответил Человек-Паук. 

\- Тогда что ты тут делаешь?

\- Не хотел ждать до шести.

\- Ты... ты... хочешь сказать, что скучал по мне? - спросил Уэйд, прижав ладони к щёкам.

\- Нет! - возмущённо ответил Паук. 

\- Точно?

\- Да! Это неважно. Я правда хочу с тобой кое о чём поговорить.

Серьёзный Паучок был таким милым, что Уэйду хотелось просто взять и засюсюкать, но он сдержался, боясь, что тот просто уйдёт.

\- Возможно, кто-то пытается тебя подставить. Дискредитировать в глазах Мстителей и всех остальных людей.

\- В смысле? Я же только появился здесь, как я мог успеть кому-то насолить? И вообще, о чём ты?

\- Вот, - подойдя ближе, Паук достал из потайного кармана телефон и включил на нём видео.

Снято, очевидно, ночью, картинка была нечёткая. Сначала в темноте быстро промелькнули какие-то стены, а после фокус навёлся на кого-то, лежащего на крыше здания с винтовкой. В несколько шагов зум приблизил изображение, и стало видно Дэдпула. Тот развернулся в сторону зрителя вместе с оружием, и почти сразу запись оборвалась.

\- Оу, - Уэйд почесал затылок. Вот это было некстати.

\- Скажи мне, эта запись - фейк? - напряжённо спросил Человек-Паук.

\- Где ты её взял? 

\- Сначала ответь на вопрос!

\- Где ты её добыл? Это важно, - Дэдпул навис над Пауком, уперев руки в бока. Он хотел подавить его авторитетом, но будь он не голым, а в костюме, вышло бы получше.

Паук упрямо вскинул голову, глядя ему в глаза через матовые окуляры маски.

\- Мне её дал человек, с которым я вчера встречался.

\- Постой! То есть из-за такой ерунды ты всё это время меня игнорировал? Пф-ф-ф-ф.

\- Это не ерунда! Я занялся расследованием и узнал, что в то же время там был застрелен бывший глава картеля. Это всё может быть подставой или просто совпадением, поэтому мне нужно было разобраться.

\- И как? Разобрался? - спросил Уэйд. Да уж, камин-аут как убийцы не входил в его планы так рано. Конечно, Паучок бы узнал, но не так быстро же...

\- Всё говорит о том, что ты убил его. Но если ты скажешь, что на видео - не ты, или что убил его кто-то другой, я тебе поверю, - голос Паука стал тише. - Пожалуйста, скажи, что это не ты.

\- Прости, малыш.

Человек-Паук замер, словно даже перестав дышать на какое-то время.

\- Почему? - наконец спросил он, с трудом выдавливая слова через сдавленное горло.

\- Что почему? Почему люди убивают друг друга? Хэй, ты ж уже дофига времени супергерой, уже пора знать такие вещи.

\- Почему ты убил его?

\- Потому что он плохой парень? - Уэйд пожал плечами, отходя на шаг и оглядываясь по сторонам, прикидывая, как бы ему сбежать, если Паучок решит арестовать его не отходя от кассы. - Потому что мне нужны денежки, а из старой жабы Старка и цента не выдоишь? Я большой мальчик, у меня дорогие развлечения.

\- Ты не прав! Ты мог бы сказать ему, и...

\- Он всё равно не даст столько, сколько мне нужно. И мне нравится не зависеть ни от кого, если ты ещё не заметил.

\- Но необязательно же убивать! - отчаянно воскликнул Паук, вытянувшись в струну и сжав кулаки.

\- А почему нет? Ты посмотри на его досье! На совести этой мрази десятки и сотни загубленных молодых ребят и девчонок, севших на иглу и загнувшихся где-нибудь на грязной помойке. Ты думаешь, он заслуживал того, чтобы вернуться после этого ебучего щелчка и снова подмять под себя бизнес? Снова начать подсаживать детей на наркотики? Ты правда хотел бы, чтобы сейчас он был жив и начинал толкать товар?

\- Ты мог сдать его полиции!

\- Аха-ха-ха-ха-ха! - Уэйд закинул голову назад и рассмеялся в голос, а потом согнулся, держась за живот. - Ну ты скажешь тоже, - кое-как проговорил он, утирая слёзы. - Сдать полиции, подумать только. Ну сдал бы я его, так он вышел бы меньше чем через сутки, и перед ним ещё извинялись бы за задержание. Алло, парень, ты вообще в каком мире живёшь?

\- Я верю в закон, - упрямо ответил Человек-Паук.

\- А я верю в единорогов, и что? Ты просто идеалистичный сосунок и несёшь чушь. 

\- Ты!.. - воскликнул Паук и замолчал, напряжённо склонив голову, а до Уэйда дошло, что он переборщил. Вот чёрт. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт!

\- Эй, малыш! Я не это имел в виду... В смысле, ты просто ещё ребёнок, который не знает, насколько этот мир полон всяких нехороших вещей...

Сделав шаг навстречу, он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться плеча Паучка, но тот отступил в сторону.

\- Не трогай меня!

\- Прости меня, хэй. Я не хотел тебя обидеть!

\- Дело не в обиде. Ты правда не понимаешь? Дело в убийстве. Ты... Как ты мог? - с надрывом спросил он. - Ты вдруг появился ниоткуда. В тот момент я был далеко, я едва соображал, потому что чутьё постоянно орало как сумасшедшее. Издалека я видел доктора Стрэнджа и мистера Старка. Я не успевал туда, чтобы помочь, но я видел, как ты появился и забрал Перчатку... Ты сделал это вместо него, ты спас его и всех остальных! - Паук ткнул пальцем в грудь Дэдпулу, который просто стоял напротив и слушал его, опустив руки. - Ты умер тогда, и я был просто в шоке, что кто-то пошёл на такое, а потом доктор Стрэдж сказал, что ты можешь ожить... Ты хоть представляешь, как я ждал и надеялся, что ты оживёшь? Четыре дня! Четыре дня ты лежал там и потихоньку начинал гнить, но я всё равно ждал! И вот, ты ожил, навешал мне всякой ерунды, и я... А теперь оказывается, что ты ничем не лучше Таноса, - по телу Паучка прошла дрожь, он обхватил себя руками за плечи.

\- Ну неправда. Я бы не стал уничтожать половину вселенной чисто из-за каких-то своих загонов. Моё кредо - живи сам и дай жить другим. Если, конечно, ты не мразь, достойная смерти.

\- Не тебе решать, кто мразь, а кто нет! - выкрикнул Паук, снова сжав кулаки.

\- Почему нет? У меня есть оружие, и я умею им пользоваться.

\- Так нельзя. Ты не можешь...

\- О, я могу. И буду.

\- Я не понимаю, - прошептал Человек-Паук. - Я не понимаю, как ты можешь быть одновременно весёлым и классным и одновременно таким... таким...

\- Таким красавчиком? - с отчаянной обречённостью подсказал Уэйд. Ему всё равно пизда, так что какая разница, что он скажет?

\- Таким мерзавцем, - закончил Паук.

\- Тю, ты даже не сматернулся. Ничего, если я не обижусь? Меня называли и гораздо хуже, знаешь ли. Помнится, как-то я держал в заложниках одну слепую старушку, и вот уж кто профессионально крыл меня матом, так это она! Приятно вспомнить.

Человек-Паук отступил на шаг.

\- Я даже не понимаю, шутишь ты или нет. Всё, что ты мне говорил... Я не знаю, чему мне верить.

\- Ну, технически... - Уэйд задумался, вспоминая всю ту чушь, что он нёс в присутствии Паучка. - Технически я соврал всего один раз, когда сказал, что моё остроумие это побочка от щелчка. Всё остальное было правдой, включая причины моего путешествия в этот мир.

Отвернув голову и глядя в пол, Паук замер.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что те мои слова были искренними, - тихо произнёс Уэйд.

\- Возможно. Но это не меняет того факта, что ты убил человека за деньги. Я арестую тебя и отправлю в тюрьму.

\- Ха! Малыш, очень советую тебе этого не делать.

\- Почему? - Паук присел, всё его тело напряглось, он выставил вперёд руки в характерном жесте, готовя веб-шутеры к бою.

\- Потому что я не захочу там оставаться. И я оттуда выберусь. Я, конечно, постараюсь не убивать копов, но кому как повезёт. И уж точно кого-нибудь я покалечу, это я тебе обещаю. Ты этого хочешь? 

Поколебавшись какое-то время, Паук опустил руки и отступил ещё на шаг к двери.

\- Ты чудовище, - тихо сказал он. 

\- Ага. Я же говорил, ты спасибо мне скажешь, что я не увидел твоё лицо, когда узнаешь меня получше. 

Человек-Паук вздрогнул.

\- Каким же я был дураком, - он нервно рассмеялся, качая головой.

\- Я так понимаю, передать поцелуйчик от фанатки сейчас не получится, да? - грустно спросил Дэдпул.

\- Так вот о чём тебя просила та девушка в синей шапке? 

\- Стой, откуда ты знаешь?

\- Я следил за тобой. Хотел узнать, что ты задумал теперь, но ты весь день просто перемещался по городу.

Весь день? Уэйд сделал зарубку в памяти - значит, ночью Паук за ним не следил и про текущий заказ не знает, это хорошо.

\- Мог бы просто приземлиться рядом, и мы бы погуляли под ручку.

\- Иди к чёрту.

\- Может быть, у тебя даже попросили бы автограф! - Дэдпул понимал, что несёт чушь и делает только хуже, но просто не мог остановиться. - У тебя небось никто не берёт автографы, а если и пытается кто-то, то ты стесняешься и улетаешь! Хочешь, я возьму у тебя автограф? Распишись мне на груди, я же специально ради этого разделся!.. И-и-и-и ты улетел. - Усевшись обратно на стул, он с силой потёр лицо ладонями. - Мда. Уэйд, новость дня - ты дебил.


	7. Потеряшки

Очередная ночь где-то на крыше на задворках города, и снова это не свидание с Паучком, а работа. Вздохнув, Дэдпул поёрзал и снова замер. В этот раз он пришёл без оружия, вместо него был мощный бинокль с функцией ночного видения.

Здание, заслужившее столь пристальное его внимание, не особо выделялось среди других таких же по соседству, в полупромышленной зоне города. Окна были завешены изнутри жалюзи, так что было лишь понятно по тусклому свету, что внутри кто-то обитает. Охрана была неприметной, и ему понадобилось почти два часа, чтобы вычислить всю систему и посчитать людей. 

Решив, что на сегодня достаточно, он отполз назад, поднялся за скрывшей его надстройкой и отошёл к противоположному краю крыши, чтобы отлить. Когда он закончил, откуда-то снизу послышался шорох шин, и он вновь слился с поверхностью, выглядывая сверху. Этот проезд находился по другую сторону от здания, на котором он лежал, и по сторонам от здания всё было перекрыто заборами. Это не касается его работы, верно?

В бинокль было хорошо видно, как два чёрных фургона остановились у открытых дверей в обшарпанную бывшую автомастерскую. Из них вышло несколько крепких коротко стриженых ребят, из первого фургона они вытащили сопротивляющуюся девушку в джинсах и светлой куртке. Она что-то мычала сквозь кляп, пыталась лягаться, но всё было бесполезно. Её втащили внутрь, следом из второго фургона вывели другую девушку, в платье до колен. Она не дёргалась, просто плакала и прижимала связанные руки к груди. 

\- Жаль, нет ружья-я-я-я, - тихонько под нос пропел Уэйд. - Свирепый хи-и-и-щник... Стоп, откуда вообще я знаю эту песню? А, наверное, она нравится автору. Но винтовка бы сейчас пригодилась, да.

Когда и вторая девушка оказалась внутри, Дэдпул быстро и тихо спустился по пожарной лестнице. Фургоны остались пустыми, поэтому он спокойно добрался до входа, успев снять на телефон номерные знаки, и заглянул через неплотно прикрытую дверь. Не будь внутри девчонок, он бы начал палить из пистолетов прямо отсюда, но не хотелось их задеть.

Четверо приехавших чуваков плюс двое, ожидавших здесь. Нормально, это не тянет даже на хорошую утреннюю разминку. Тем более, сейчас не утро. Пистолет в левую руку, катана в правую, поехали.

\- Привет, мальчики! Стриптиз заказывали? - проорав приветствие, Уэйд пнул дверь ногой и всадил в ближайшего урода пулю, когда тот ещё даже не успел развернуться. Второй успел дёрнуться, но пуля настигла и его. Остальные среагировали и бросились кто куда. - Хотите поиграть в прятки? Ладушки.

Девчонки сжались от ужаса, они сидели на полу справа, возле каких-то ящиков. Дэдпул пошёл вперёд, держа пистолет наготове, но тут ему прилетела пуля в грудь, следом ещё несколько. Ауч. Неприятно. Ведь у него до сих пор нет запасного костюма! 

\- Вы портите мне настроение, уроды! - прорычал Уэйд и убрал пистолет в кобуру, потому что ему срочно нужно было поднять себе настроение, а что может сделать это лучше, чем старое доброе мочилово холодным оружием?

Третий чувак нашёлся быстро, за другой кучей ящиков, и он сидел на полу, растерянно щёлкая спусковым крючком пистолета, от страха забыв как перезаряжать. Взмах, и голова покатилась по полу. В нескольких метрах впереди раздался вскрик ужаса, и Уэйд рванул туда. Четвёртый принялся бросать в него гаечными ключами и другими инструментами, и это было довольно весело, но нужно было кончать их поскорей, пока девочки не пострадали. Быстро проткнув ему грудь, он бросился в сторону оставшихся двоих, и едва увернулся от просвистевшего мимо топора. Йуху, да ему сегодня везёт!

Стоило отвлечься, как сбоку в голову прилетел здоровенный крюк на толстой цепи. 

\- Осторожней, Человек-Паук! - почти одновременно с этим раздался испуганный вскрик. Что? Серьёзно, его спутали с Пауком? Что за устаревшее клише! 

В ушах звенело, он не сразу понял, что упал на пол и несколько мгновений барахтался, пытаясь подняться.

Спину резанула острая боль, и с удивлением он увидел, что теперь из груди торчит его же катана. Да как они посмели! Голова немного прояснилась, он увидел, как двое парней бегут в сторону выхода. А, к чёрту. Поднявшись, он вновь достал пистолет и положил обоих двумя быстрыми выстрелами. Вот и чего выпендривался, спрашивается?

Выйдя из-за ящиков к сидящим на полу девчонкам, он едва не оглох от их визга. Во время заварушки они вытащили друг у друга кляпы и теперь вовсю пользовались возможностью поорать.

\- Спокойно! 

\- Ты... Ты... У тебя меч из груди торчит... - с ужасом проговорила девушка в платье.

\- Не меч, а катана, - поправил Уэйд, наставительно ткнув в неё пальцем. - Но ты права, было бы лучше, если бы она из меня не торчала. Поможешь с этим? - развернувшись к ним спиной, он указал большим пальцем на рукоять. - Потяните за ручку, она легко выйдет. Заодно вам верёвки разрежем. 

Какое-то время было слышно только возню, девушки даже не сразу смогли подняться на ноги, они обе заметно дрожали. Наконец кто-то из них взялся за рукоятку, и медленно катана вышла, тут же раздался громкий лязг и испуганный вскрик.

\- Только ноги себе не отрежьте! У вас-то, небось, новые не отрастут, - пробубнил Уэйд, подбирая и вытирая оружие. - Идите сюда.

Быстрыми отточенными движениями он разрезал путы на их руках, девушки стали растирать запястья, опасливо косясь на него. 

\- Ты не Человек-Паук, - сказала та, что в джинсах. Под глазом у неё начинал наливаться огромный синяк, плюс она придерживала левую руку другой, морщась от боли.

\- Я Дэдпул, приятно познакомиться, дамы, - Уэйд снял с головы воображаемую шляпу, помахал ею и надел обратно. - А вас как зовут?

\- Сьюзан.

\- Эмили.

\- Отлично. Пойдём, отвезу вас в больницу. 

Один из трупов, лежавших у входа, был водителем, Уэйд запомнил его дебильную майку с принтом с Железным Человеком, поэтому он порылся в его карманах и забрал ключи от фургона.

\- Спасибо, - сказала Эмили, неуклюже залезая на переднее сиденье в фургон. Она шла до машины прихрамывая, и поэтому едва сумела забраться внутрь. Усевшись, она скомкала в ладонях подол платья, лицо снова было в слезах. Сьюзан залезла следом, она держалась получше, хоть и берегла левую руку.

\- Так эта твоя регенерация - это правда? - наклонившись вперёд, чтобы увидеть Уэйда через Эмили, спросила Сьюзан. - Ты действительно пережил щелчок?

\- Ага, - коротко ответил Уэйд, выруливая из переулка и направляясь к ближайшей больнице, которую ему подсказал навигатор. 

\- А как ты нас нашёл?

\- Просто мимо проходил. Вижу, девушек пригласили внутрь, а девушки не совсем согласны. Решил, зайду, узнаю, какие планы на вечер.

\- Спасибо. Ты спас нас. 

\- А чего им надо было от вас? Выкуп?

\- Нет, какой там выкуп, мы обычные студентки. По крайней мере были пять лет назад.... Насколько мы поняли из разговоров, они торгуют людьми. На органы или что-то вроде того... - Сьюзан содрогнулась. - Многие вернулись ведь после щелчка, никому не нужные и одинокие потеряшки, которых никто не хватится. Пока творится хаос, они ловят рыбку в мутной воде.

\- Вот мрази... - яростно прорычал Уэйд. - Надо их остановить. 

\- Там большая сеть... Мы слышали, речь идёт чуть ли не о сотнях людей, - сказала Сьюзан тихо.

\- Я знаю, кому это можно поручить, - пробормотал Уэйд.

Пытаясь дышать глубоко, Эмили смогла успокоиться, а Сьюзан сидела, понурив голову.

\- Мы приехали. 

Фургон остановился перед входом в больницу, но сам Дэдпул остался сидеть на месте.  
Сьюзан вылезла наружу, едва не упав на подгибающихся после стресса ногах. Эмили подвинулась к двери и оглянулась на него:

\- А ты?

\- А мне туда не надо, само заживёт. Давайте, удачи.

Сьюзан помогла Эмили дохромать до входа в госпиталь. Убедившись, что они вошли внутрь, Уэйд нажал на газ и вырулил обратно на дорогу. Надо кое-куда заехать.

***

"Есть кое-что, что тебе следует знать. Найди двух девушек, Сьюзан и Эмили, в госпитале Кингс Каунти, поступили двадцать минут назад. В городе похищают людей среди вернувшихся, оставшихся без контактов с роднёй. Нужно это остановить. У тебя получится лучше, потому что живые подозреваемые умеют говорить, в отличие от мёртвых".

Припарковав угнанный у ребят, которым он уже всё равно не понадобится, фургон на неприметной улочке, Дэдпул отправил Человеку-Пауку сообщение, сопроводив его фотографиями номерных знаков обоих фургонов. Оставалось надеяться, что Паучок не занёс его в чёрный список и увидит сообщение.

Спустившись по лестнице ко входу в полуподвальное помещение, Уэйд попытался вспомнить, каким там специальным условленным стуком надо стучаться, не смог, поэтому просто попинал дверь ногами и заорал:

\- Открывай своему лучшему клиенту, а то дверь снесу!

Сверху хлопнуло окно и кто-то завопил во всю глотку:

\- Харэ орать, ночь на дворе!

\- Сам заткнись! - раздалось из другого окна.

Уэйд отступил назад, заинтересованно следя за развитием конфликта, но дверь открылась. За ней стояла немолодая женщина низкого роста, одетая в неприметное тёмно-синее платье, седые волосы собраны в короткий хвост.

\- Кого тут принесло... А, это ты. Фу, от тебя воняет кровью.

\- И не говори, а ведь только днём костюмчик постирал! Теперь ему даже стирка не поможет, ты только посмотри на это, - оттянув спандекс на груди, он показал большую прорезь от катаны и дырки от пуль вокруг.

Женщина равнодушно скользнула взглядом по дыркам на его груди и развернулась, подол платья с шуршанием зацепился за старое кресло.

\- Как ты можешь с такой профессией носить такое унылое барахло? Или случился неурожай спандекса и тебе не хватило сделать что-то для себя?

\- Если собираешься шутковать мне тут, то можешь сразу валить в магазин и купить себе шмотки там, - пробурчала недовольно женщина, не оборачиваясь. Она пошла куда-то вглубь захламлённого плохо освещённого помещения. - Китайцы уже успели выпустить дешёвый мерч, так что вперёд. А я посмотрю, как ты будешь шутковать в костюме, который линяет прямо на тебя, пережимает яйца и заставляет постоянно чесаться.

Дэдпул в отчаянии воздел руки:

\- Ты требуешь от меня невозможного! И кроме того, я совершенно серьёзно. Ты же красотка, просто представь, как на тебе смотрелся бы обтягивающий красный костюм, а на груди чёрным надпись "Ночная Швея"... Или просто буквы "Н.Ш."

\- Будешь меня бесить, добавлю на все твои костюмы на спину надпись "Вход пять центов" и стрелку вниз.

\- А что, хорошая идея!

\- Ты невыносим.

\- Зато плачу наликом! Давай уже, показывай.

Они добрались до старого пыльного стеллажа, а за ним обнаружилась потайная дверь. Лестница за ней вела ещё ниже, в подвал. Налево располагалось производство, из приоткрытой двери падал свет и доносился шум швейных машинок, а направо дорога вела к складу готовой продукции.

\- Можешь забрать пять комплектов, ещё десять будут через два дня.

Тщательно ощупав и осмотрев костюмы, он остался доволен качеством. Разве что красный цвет казался недостаточно красным, но, может, дело в искусственном освещении?

В помещении стояло множество шкафов с полками и вешалками, на них громоздились кипы разноцветных супергеройских и суперзлодейских прикидов.

\- А для Дэйрдэвила ты тоже костюмчики шьёшь?

\- Для кого? - переспросила хозяйка, нахмурившись.

\- В смысле для кого? Он же по идее тоже в мувивёрсе! У нас такой офигенский шанс втроём с ним и Паучком забацать Рэд Тим, и нас ничто не остановит!... У-у-у-у, какой красивый красный плащ с золотым узором. Это чей? Хочу себе такой же!

\- Не трогай! - Ночная Швея хлопнула Дэдпула по рукам. - Если на этом всё, проваливай, у меня полно работы.

\- Ну ма-а-а-а-ам, я хочу пла-а-а-а-ащ! - он ныл весь обратный путь наверх, таща в охапке пакеты со своими новыми шмотками. 

Выставив его за дверь, хозяйка не сдержала облегчённый вздох и уже хотела захлопнуть дверь, когда Уэйд возмущённо воскликнул:

\- Фургон угнали! Да, технически уже во второй раз. А может, даже в третий, но блин! Он был мне нужен!

\- А чего ты хотел? Опасный район, - равнодушно бросила женщина и всё-таки закрыла дверь, с шумом закрыв её изнутри на дополнительный замок.

\- Жизнь так несправедлива! Сначала Паучок разбил мне сердце, а теперь угнали фургон. Как мне справиться с такими ударами судьбы? - пожаловался Уэйд равнодушной луне, висевшей между крышами высоких жилых многоэтажек.

Тащиться до дома пешком с грузом не хотелось, поэтому Дэдпул вызвал такси. В такие моменты он завидовал старому доброму себе из старых добрых выпусков, ведь тогда у него был пояс-телепорт. Бамф, и ты дома! Ну, или где-нибудь в совершенно непредсказуемом месте.

Через несколько минут подъехало жёлтое такси. Только Уэйд намылился запихнуть внутрь все свои пакеты, как раздался знакомый голос из машины:

\- Деньги вперёд, мистер Дэдпуль! Иначе не поедем.

\- Да блин! Вы все сговорились сегодня, что ли?

\- Я ни с кем не сговаривался, но деньги вперёд!

\- Да на, подавись!

Выбора не было, поэтому Уэйд заплатил Мохиндеру и наконец погрузился на заднее сиденье, едва уместившись туда со всем барахлом. В багажник автомобиля он грузить вещи не хотел, потому что с этого индуса станется после погрузки уехать без пассажира, пока он будет стоять сзади машины.

На месте Мохиндера он бы так и сделал, чего уж там.

Назвав адрес, он откинулся назад с облегчённым вздохом. Денёк выдался нелёгкий. Интересно, как быстро Мохиндер заметит, что он испачкал кровью всё его заднее сиденье? И повысит ли это его благонадёжность как пассажира в глазах водителя?

\- Откуда едете, мистер Дэдпуль? - водитель решил, что самое время завязать разговор.

\- Оттуда, - буркнул Уэйд. 

\- А что это у вас в мешках?

\- Что надо.

\- Надеюсь, не расчленённый труп, - пошутил Мохиндер и сам посмеялся своей шутке, а Дэдпул злорадно подумал: "Радуйся, что в этот раз нет".


	8. Непросто

Темнота встретила его, когда он вернулся домой поздней ночью. Открыв дверь, первым делом он споткнулся о довольно большую коробку, которую утром привёз курьер. На распаковку времени не было, так что он просто оставил её прямо у входа, чтобы не забыть заняться этим вечером. 

Дэдпул отодвинул её ногой и прошёл дальше, локтем нажал выключатель и сбросил злосчастные мешки на пол около дивана. Налаженная система производства и доставки костюмов осталась в прошлом мире, и он скучал по ней. 

Стянув испорченный костюм, он выкинул верх в мусорку, а вот штаны, подумав, бросил в корзину для грязного белья. Для того, чтобы принимать душ, он слишком устал, поэтому просто натянул на себя белоснежный банный халат, мягкий, словно шёрстка новорожденного белого медвежонка. Халат чистый, так что можно считать, что он принял душ, верно?

Только он плюхнулся на диван и вытянул ноги с блаженным вздохом, как раздался стук в дверь. Со стоном он натянул маску, которая осталась более-менее целой, взял пистолет в левую руку и пошёл открывать.

\- Какой суке не спится посреди но-о-о-о... о-о-о-о-о-о какие неземные красотки водятся в этом забытом богом выкидыше архитектурной мысли! Чем обязан визиту столь прекрасной дамы, или вы лишь моё видение? - Уэйд сам не слушал, что нёс, флирт у него включался автоматически, стоило ему увидеть красивую девушку, да и не только девушку. Кого угодно, на самом деле. 

Но в данный момент в дверях стояла девушка. Темнокожая, в обтягивающей синей майке, подчёркивающей грудь, и коротких джинсовых шортах. Густые тёмные волосы ниспадали на плечи, выразительные серые глаза смотрели с ожиданием. В руках она держала две коробки, одну на другой, и ей явно было не очень удобно с ними.

\- Э-э-э-э, если в этих коробках не дилдаки, то я даже не знаю, что такая милашка забыла у меня под дверью посреди ночи, - Уэйд почесал затылок пистолетом, забыв про него, и глаза девушки округлились. Коробки с грохотом упали на пол, она прижала ладони ко рту, чтобы не закричать. - Упс! Всё в порядке, он ненастоящий!

Он бросил пистолет куда-то внутрь комнаты, и тяжёлый стук металла о стену, а потом о пол подтвердил, что пистолет самый что ни на есть настоящий.

\- Приятно познакомиться, Уэйд. А ты?.. - Дэдпул протянул руку вперёд, и девушка отмерла. Пожала ему руку, потом с виноватым видом покосилась на коробки.

\- Меня зовут Элеонор.

\- О, прямо как мою дочь! Можно я буду звать тебя Элли?

\- У тебя есть дочка? Как мило.

\- Ну, не совсем у меня. У другого меня, в другой вселенной.

\- Э-э-э, окей.

Элеонор отступила на шаг, явно жалея, что вообще пришла, но остановилась, кивнув на коробки.

\- Я хотела отдать тебе посылки. Курьер приходил днём, но тебя не было. Он постучал ко мне, - девушка показала на соседнюю дверь, - попросил передать тебе, потому что он, мягко говоря, не очень расположен возвращаться в этот милый дом ещё раз. Я услышала, что ты вернулся, ну и раз я всё равно не сплю, то... Вот. 

\- Ага, - кивнул Уэйд, напрасно пытаясь не пялиться на декольте.

\- Кажется, они немного помялись, - Элли аккуратно попинала ногой в пушистом тапочке одну из коробок, там что-то звякнуло. - Ой.

\- Ага.

\- Ты меня вообще слушаешь? - девушка нахмурилась и сложила руки на груди.

\- Да, слушаю. Тебя можно позвать на свидание? - спросил Уэйд на всякий случай, ибо ну а вдруг?

\- Извини, чувак, я не по этой части. Я по девчонкам.

\- А, ну тогда ладно. - Мозг Дэдпула наконец начал работать нормально. - Спасибо за коробки.

\- А что там? - полюбопытствовала Элли.

\- Конкретно в этих - без понятия. Я только въехал и решил заняться обустройством жилья, так что однажды ночью просто сел и заказал в интернет-магазинах абсолютно всё, что только нашёл, и даже кое-что, чего у них не было. Слу-у-у-ушай, Элли, раз эти коробки не последние, ты не против получить и остальные? Чтобы не таскать их туда-сюда, я оставлю тебе ключ, пусть сгружают всё прямо за дверью, и свой номер на всякий случай. Я заплачу!

Девушка поколебалась какое-то время, а потом кивнула:

\- Всё равно будут стучаться ко мне, так что почему бы и нет. Говори номер.

Продиктовав свой телефон и отдав ей второй ключ и пару сотенных бумажек, Уэйд прислонился плечом к косяку и скрестил руки на груди, зная, что в белом халате выглядит просто бомбезно.

\- У нас с тобой точно нет шансов, детка?

\- Сорян, чувак. Сто процентов. 

\- Я должен был попытаться. 

\- Ну ладно, раз мы разобрались, я пойду, окей?

\- Ага, спокойной ночи. Если я буду шуметь, стучи в стену!

\- Пока что ты был хорошим соседом, так что надеюсь, не придётся. Пока-а-а-а! - помахав рукой, Элли двинулась к своей двери.

\- Пока-а-а-а! - Уэйд тоже помахал ей, провожая взглядом до двери. Когда девушка скрылась в своей квартире, он хмуро посмотрел на коробки. Он же вроде был трезв той ночью, так нафига он назаказывал всё это барахло? Кроме этого, он попросту не помнил, что вообще заказывал. В блокноте у него имелся список, но он был почти уверен, что ни один пункт не совпадёт, потому что кто вообще следует спискам? Это же скучно.

Решив, что утром у него опять не будет времени, Дэдпул захлопнул дверь и занялся распаковкой. В первой, утренней, коробке оказалась пароварка. Зачем он вообще её заказал? Он же не умеет готовить. И тем более не умеет есть всю эту мерзопакость, приготовленную на пару, бр-р-р-р. Может, подарить её Элли? Она же лесбиянка, а лесбиянки едят всякую странную диетическую фигню. Или это веганы?

В одной из двух новых коробок оказались ласты. Из полупрозрачного фиолетового материала с искрой внутри. Ну, неплохо, ластам хотя бы можно найти применение.  
Отыскав в кладовке молоток и гвозди, Уэйд прибил ласты к стене над телевизором. В ответ раздался яростный стук в стену, и он прокричал в ответ соседке:

\- Извини! Но ведь ласты же!

В последней коробке обнаружился какой-то прибор, обмотанный пупырчатой плёнкой, сверху лежала тоненькая книжечка с инструкцией. Заголовок гласил "Портативная машина времени". Внутри мелким шрифтом были написаны правила использования, а в конце крупно предупреждение "Не ронять!"

\- Окей, раз ты такая дофига крутая машина времени, могла бы предупредить заранее, что тебя нельзя ронять! - возмущённо высказал Уэйд прибору, но тот, естественно, не ответил. 

Сложив всё обратно и закрыв коробку, он затолкал её за телек, к коробке с патронами. Что ж, а вот теперь можно и баиньки. Прямо вот так, в халате, как стоял возле дивана, Уэйд просто рухнул на него во весь рост и тут же отрубился.

***

Разбудило его пиликанье телефона. Слова "это будет непросто" в исполнении Келли Роуленд сразу настроили на нужный лад и взбодрили с утра, а дальше пошёл приятный проигрыш. Уэйд полежал какое-то время, пока не вспомнил, что это не будильник - просто он оптимистично поставил песню "Work" на рингтон номера Паучка. *

Резко подорвавшись с дивана, он подскочил к валявшемуся на полу поясу с подсумками и вытащил из одного из них телефон. Дрожащими руками он смахнул кнопку приёма и прижал телефон к уху.

\- Алло! 

\- Привет, это я. 

\- Ага, я вижу. Привет, Паучара, - Уэйд сел на диван и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь просто тем фактом, что Паук ему всё-таки позвонил после всего случившегося. Потёр грудь, ощущая там распирающее его тепло.

\- Чего долго не брал?

\- Я спал. Шестой час утра же.

\- Оу, так рано?.. Чёрт, я даже не заметил. Ночь была напряжённая.

\- Что случилось? 

\- Я проверил твою наводку. Сначала сомневался, но всё-таки нашёл тех девушек... - Паук протяжно зевнул в трубку. - Извини.

\- Ты где? Уже дома?

\- Да. Уже почти лёг спать, но решил позвонить тебе. Просто подумал, что тебе стоит знать. Их рассказ плюс номера фургонов позволили найти другую часть их банды, и оказалось, что это была целая сеть, они действовали по всему Нью-Йорку и пригородам. Я сообщил мистеру Старку, он подключил ресурсы для спасения людей. Многие из них ещё были в городе, их держали в плену. Сейчас должна помочь и полиция.

\- Я рад, что инфа пригодилась. А ты сообщил Старку только это?

Задав вопрос, он снова потёр голую под халатом грудь, но теперь из-за другого чувства. Он не хотел поднимать эту тему, но и делать вид, что слона в комнате нет, просто трусливо.

Паучок помолчал. Уэйд слышал, как тот плюхнулся на постель (или диван? но лучше широкая постель, воображение сразу нарисовало подтянутое сильное тело на белых простынях, одетое лишь в маску, вокруг раскиданы подушки, а сам он стоит рядом, тянет за край простыни, которой прикрыто тело, она медленно скользит вниз, и...)

\- Только это, - после паузы ответил Паук.

\- Почему? - выныривая из фантазий, спросил Уэйд.

\- У меня было время подумать. Я понял, что он наверняка всё о тебе знает. Он знает, что ты убийца, так что какая разница? Пока это не бросает тень на Мстителей, его это, судя по всему, устраивает. Глупо идти к нему и жаловаться на тебя.

\- Да, он знает.

\- Но почему?.. Просто, почему его это устраивает? 

\- Потому что не я один в той башне - убийца, может быть? Малыш, серьёзно, ты словно пропустил последние пять лет.

Паучок в трубке хмыкнул.

\- Может, и пропустил. Но есть разница между случайными жертвами и намеренными убийствами.

\- Тогда почему ты нормально общаешься с Хоукаем, а не окатываешь его вёдрами осуждения?

\- В смысле? Причём тут Хоукай?

\- А ты не?.. Оу. Ты не знаешь, чем он занимался эти пять лет, потеряв жену и детей? Думаешь, он ромашки разводил?

В телефоне повисла тишина, слышался только шорох подушки и простыни, пока Паучок ворочался или укладывался поудобней.

\- Я узнаю, - тихо сказал Человек-Паук. - Но сейчас мы говорим о тебе. 

Уэйд тяжело вздохнул.

\- Ладно. Я наёмный убийца. Практически всю сознательную жизнь я убиваю людей, сначала в армии, потом просто так, для души. Мне нравится убивать мудаков, зная, что они больше не причинят никому вреда. Те уроды, похитившие девчонок, заслужили смерть, и если ты ждёшь, что я буду сожалеть - то ты этого не дождёшься. Добавь к этому щепотку веселья, чашку обаяния, бассейн безумия и полную неубиваемость, и ты поймёшь, почему Железнозадый решил заключить договор со мной. Они держат меня на поводке, и этот поводок - ты. 

\- Я... действительно настолько важен?

\- Ох, малыш, ты не представляешь насколько.

\- И что теперь, если я не захочу с тобой общаться, ты сорвёшься с поводка и начнёшь творить безумства?

\- А ты правда хочешь со мной порвать насовсем? - стараясь не выдавать напряжение в голосе, спросил Уэйд.

\- Я не знаю. Ты спас тех девушек, хотя просто оказался рядом случайно. Да, ты убил их похитителей, но в итоге это позволило спасти множество жизней невинных людей. 

\- Надеешься, что математика поможет тебе разобраться с нравственными дилеммами? Я в юности тоже на это надеялся. Потом просто забил.

\- Но ведь убивать их всё равно было необязательно...

Дэдпул вздохнул и ничего не ответил. Смысл? Он уже сказал, что не будет сожалеть. Паук снова помолчал в трубку, где-то вдалеке послышались едва слышные полицейские сирены, затем затихли. 

\- Сейчас тебе нужно просто выспаться. Потом подумаешь, нужен ли тебе двинутый на всю голову, но крайне очаровательный псих.

\- Хорошо. До связи.

Опустив руку с телефоном, Дэдпул бездумно уставился перед собой, не видя ни телека, ни ластов на стене. Что ж, по крайней мере они разговаривают, и Паучок сказал "до связи", это хорошо. Что ещё хорошо - сейчас он дома и собирается делать баиньки, а значит, точно не будет следить за ним несколько ближайших часов. А ведь сегодня вечером выходит срок на выполнение заказа на кражу прототипа! Надо шевелить булками.

Не хотелось портить новенький костюм грязным собой, так что Дэдпул всё-таки добрался до душа. Встав под горячие струи воды, он покрутил в голове разговор с Паучком. Разговор вышел так себе, но вот всё остальное... Закрыв глаза, он снова вообразил себе ту картину с широкой постелью. Облегающий костюм Паучка ничего не скрывал, так что представить, как выглядит его обнажённое тело, было очень легко, лишь маска в его фантазиях неизменно оставалась на голове. Член быстро поднялся, потому что уже дня три его хозяину было совсем не до него. 

Пальцы привычно заскользили по члену, в воображении он стянул простынь до конца и бросил её на пол. Замер, любуясь открывшейся картиной, следом скинул свою одежду. Человек на постели поманил его пальцем, и он успел лишь встать коленями на постель и протянуть руку к вожделенному бедру, как кончил, шипя ругательства сквозь зубы.   
Ладно, он продолжит позже, более вдумчиво, после выполнения работы можно будет хоть обдрочиться, а сейчас пора. Быстро вытершись, Уэйд собрался и отправился на дело.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод текста песни Kelly Rowland - Work:   
> https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/k/kelly_rowland/work.html


	9. Прототип

После недолгих колебаний Уэйд решил зайти с главного входа. Скрытность имела бы смысл ночью, но ему уже некуда откладывать исполнение заказа, до ночи надо отдать прототип тому богатенькому хипстеру, а шанс сделать это без слежки имеется только сейчас. 

Сняв внешнюю охрану несколькими меткими выстрелами, он пинком открыл двойные двери, ведущие в длинное двухэтажное здание. На втором этаже располагались офисы, куда ему и нужно попасть, а на первом территория была переоборудована под производство. Открытое пространство было утыкано железобетонными колоннами, между ними располагалось несколько конвейеров со станками и роботами вдоль них. Поскольку было ещё очень раннее утро, производство стояло, рабочих видно не было.

Зато в десятке метров от входа обнаружилась толпа вооружённых людей, судя по всему, охрана этой вшивой дыры. Когда двери лязгнули о стены, они оглянулись на Дэдпула, а затем рванули в его сторону, на ходу доставая оружие. Бегущих первыми Уэйд расстрелял из пистолетов, а остальные резко остановились, словно натолкнувшись на невидимую стену. Один из охранников побежал назад, но тут же упал безо всякой видимой причины. Несколько пуль просвистели рядом с Дэдпулом. Он не видел, кто именно стрелял, но упал и перекатился в сторону. Ещё несколько метких выстрелов, стоявшие на месте головорезы падали как подкошенные. Затем патроны кончились, и Уэйд достал катаны. В два шага оказавшись рядом с ближайшим верзилой, он легко разрубил его пополам, но верзила не издал ни звука. Следом за ним ещё несколько молчаливых ребят отправились на небеса. Вообще, никто из охранников ничего не говорил, даже не орал и не матерился. Это было немного странно, но мало ли, может, у них культ какой-то?..

В плечо с силой ударило, он развернулся следом за инерцией попавшей в него пули, потом ещё один удар, и ещё три в грудь. Один из остававшихся на ногах охранников стоял на месте и целился в него из пистолета. Подскочив к нему, он отрубил обе руки, державшие оружие, мужчина повалился на спину. Дэдпул занёс катану, чтобы одним взмахом отрубить голову, но его начало напрягать то, что даже с отрубленными руками человек не кричал. Было слышно лишь глухое отчаянное мычание, в глазах застыл первобытный ужас. Да что за херня тут творится? Он заколебался, немного опустил руку, и тут голова лежащего на полу взорвалась кровавыми ошмётками, а правую ногу Уэйда прошило новой огненной порцией боли. Дэдпул увидел группу новоприбывших ребят, они были одеты в хаки и держали в руках автоматы.

Прыгнув в сторону, он перекатился и спрятался за один из станков, перезарядил пистолеты. Стрельба не прекращалась, так что Уэйд обошёл станок, не обращая внимания на боль в ноге, выглянул с другой стороны и успел убить несколько нападавших, прежде чем его заметили и попали в другое плечо. Чёрт, а это уже мешает! Оба плеча и грудь ужасно болели, кровь стекала по рукам и корпусу. Ладно, нахер, костюм уже испорчен, а ему пара новых дырок не особо помешает. Высунувшись, он подставился под огонь, но убил оставшихся четырёх бойцов, которые так и стояли на месте, не пытаясь приблизиться.  
Огонь стих, и Уэйд оглянулся, оценивая ситуацию. Вокруг было десятка три трупов, плюс-минус, но у одной из стен, скукожившись от ужаса, сидел полуживой охранник из встречавшей его у входа толпы. Рубашка на плече была мокрой от крови, в руке он держал пистолет, но Уэйду было уже пофиг, так что он приблизился к нему, коснулся катаной горла, заставив поднять голову.

\- Что тут происходит?

\- Пожалуйста... пожалуйста... пожалуйста... - безостановочно повторял раненый, закрыв глаза. Голос его не соответствовал облику и звучал гораздо моложе, чем должен был звучать у примерно сорокалетнего латиноса. - Пожалуйста... пожалуйста... 

Заметив краем глаза движение, он выстрелил навскидку, услышал лязг, а уже потом развернулся посмотреть, куда попал. Живых людей за ним не было, насколько он мог видеть, ничего подозрительного тоже не видно. Похоже, он попал куда-то в станок, судя по звуку.

\- Пожалуйста... не надо... - голос сел до отчаянного шёпота, но когда Уэйд обернулся к нему, увидел, как тот поднимается с пола и наводит на него оружие. Рефлексы сработали сами, Дэдпул проткнул ему грудь быстрым движением и отступил, давая телу неуклюже завалиться вбок.

Откуда здесь вообще столько людей? По его прикидкам, должно было быть не более восьми человек. Стряхнув кровь с лезвия, он направился к металлической лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. Он держал обе катаны наготове, но наверху было тихо, ни единого человека ему там не встретилось. 

Бэк дал ему информацию, в каком кабинете хранится нужный ему прототип, так что он направился прямиком туда. Выбив дверь ногой, он вошёл внутрь и сразу направился к сейфу, где должен храниться предмет похищения. 

\- Надеюсь, я не забыл ту штуковину, - пробормотал Уэйд, шарясь по подсумкам в поисках устройства, которое поможет ему взломать сейф. Штуковина нашлась, он приложил её к сейфу, тот послушно пискнул и открыл замок. Внутри лежал продолговатый пластиковый прозрачный футляр, внутри которого находился какой-то хитроумный механизм. Уэйд даже не вникал, для чего нужна эта фигня.

Забрав её, он быстро и тихо прошёл обратный путь, спустился на первый этаж. Трупы смирно лежали на местах, больше никто не пытался уползти, но что-то его смущало во всём этом. Потоптавшись на месте, в итоге он выругался и вышел оттуда.

Зайдя за соседнее строение, он достал из мусорки заботливо спрятанный заранее пакет с неприметными шмотками и переоделся - в его планы не входило ясным днём светить перед всем Нью-Йорком дырявым после исполнения заказа прикидом. Он уже успел регенерировать, так что просто обтёр с тела потёки крови. Она выделялась на ткани испорченного костюма как-то слишком уж ярко. Похоже, ему не показалось, и цвет его нового костюма действительно недостаточно красный. Надо будет позвонить и высказать жалобу. Должны же как-то защищаться его права как покупателя подпольной продукции, ведь так?

Бросив дырявые грязные тряпки в ту же мусорку, он пошёл прочь, набрав сообщение заказчику: 

"Прототип у меня, когда встреча?"

Ответ пришёл практически моментально:

"Я уж думал, не дождусь. Через полтора часа на том же месте."

"Я тоже соскучился."

"А я нет. И имей в виду - я буду во всеоружии. Попытаешься меня убить, и пострадают невинные."

"Ха! с чего ты вообще взял такую ерунду?"

"Я не идиот. Я знаю, что как только ты получил деньги за свой первый заказ, ты тут же убил и заказчика."

Уэйд остановился посреди дороги. Вот гадство. Он был уверен, что действовал незаметно и не оставил следов. Просто глупо было, устранив одного наркодиллера из идеалистических соображений, оставить другого такого же в живых, верно?

"Упси-дупси. Ну ладно, уговорил, обойдёмся без дружеских попыток убить друг друга."

"Вот и отлично."

***

Питер знал, где живёт Дэдпул, потому что проследил за ним до дома в тот день, когда увидел то видео с ним на крыше с винтовкой. Также он знал, что днём почти всегда Дэдпул шатается где-то по делам, поэтому, проснувшись около десяти и достаточно отдохнув, решил устроить небольшой обыск его квартиры. Ну, а если тот окажется дома, он просто скажет, что хотел поговорить. Вот только он до сих пор не знал, что именно он хочет ему сказать.

Оказавшись на крыше нужного здания, он быстро спустился по стене и заглянул в окно. Оно было приоткрыто, так что Питер быстро убедился, что дома никого нет - со своим суперслухом он услышал бы даже дыхание спящего человека, но изнутри не доносилось ни звука. Плавным движением скользнув внутрь, он замер, оглядываясь. Просторная комната была заставлена нераспакованными коробками, обклеенными лентами с логотипом доставщика, большая их часть сгрудилась возле двери. В центре стоял обшарпанный диван, журнальный столик завален упаковками от готовой еды на вынос. Взгляд Питера задержался на фиолетовых ластах, прибитых над древним кинескопным телевизором, стоящим на тумбочке с оторванными дверцами. Ласты, окей.

Паучье чутьё молчало, значит, ничто в этих коробках не представляло непосредственной опасности, а за их исключением, тут не было ничего подозрительного, поэтому он решил осмотреть остальную квартиру. 

Проверив кухню и почти пустую спальню, он обыскивал совмещённую ванную комнату на предмет тайников, когда услышал стук в дверь. Замерев, он прислушался, пытаясь понять, кто это. Через несколько секунд в коридоре хлопнула другая дверь, послышались голоса, но вопреки его ожиданиям человек за дверью не ушёл.

Раздался звук открываемого замка, и волосы Питера встали бы дыбом, если бы могли сделать это под маской. Вот блин! Кто-то вошёл, а он как последний идиот прячется в туалете в чужой квартире. Он не ощущал опасности от вошедших, но для Человека-Паука быть застуканным в таком положении было бы невероятно глупо.

Оставив лишь узкую щель между дверью и косяком, он прислушался к голосам.

\- Спасибо, что открыли, мисс, - сказал мужской голос.

\- Не за что! Сосед оставил мне ключ, чтобы я могла получить все посылки, пока он на работе, - ответил молодой женский голос. 

\- Очень предусмотрительно.

\- Ставьте прямо тут, у входа, он потом сам разберёт. Или дальше, вон туда. Боже, что это? Упаковка просто огромная. 

\- Я не знаю, мисс, моё дело - доставка. Я положу за диваном, хорошо?

\- Ага, давайте.

Раздалось кряхтение и шаги, шорох волочения по полу, затем стук. 

\- Фух. Эта - самая тяжёлая, сейчас занесу остальные. Подождёте тут, мисс? Сейчас я спущусь к фургону и заберу их.

\- Это не всё?! Хорошо, я подожду.

\- Спасибо! Я сейчас.

Тяжёлые мужские шаги удалились, стало тихо, но Питер знал, что девушка всё ещё здесь. Да блин, как так вышло-то! А если ей вдруг понадобится зайти, например, помыть руки? С другой стороны она живёт буквально в нескольких метрах отсюда, так что зачем это ей?  
Приоткрыв дверь чуть шире, он выглянул наружу. Было видно часть дивана и плечо девушки, а также густые тёмные волосы. Она стояла лицом к двери и в данный момент увидеть его не могла. Это хорошо. Если ему повезёт, он сможет неслышно пробраться до окна на кухне. Или лучше подождать? Не будет же она весь день торчать в чужой квартире. 

Он приоткрыл дверь шире и выставил ногу вперёд, когда послышались телефонные гудки - девушка набрала кого-то и включила громкую связь на телефоне. Питер отступил назад. Разговаривая, люди имеют привычку ходить туда-сюда, и она наверняка заметит его.

\- Алло? - ответил недовольный голос Уэйда.

\- Привет, это я, Элли.

\- А, приве-е-е-ет, Элли! - голос тут же изменился и стал приветливым. - Что-то случилось? Я немного занят.

\- Извини, просто привезли ещё несколько коробок. Уже третья партия за сегодня! Когда я подписывалась на это, не знала, что посылок настолько много! Ты вообще помнишь, сколько барахла заказал?

\- Нет, - уверенно ответил Уэйд. На фоне было слышно какой-то шум, гомон, детские голоса и музыку где-то вдалеке. Питер напряг слух, пытаясь понять, где он. Было похоже на... парк? Но что Дэдпулу делать в парке? Работать аниматором?

\- Одна из посылок, что доставили сейчас, размером с гроб, клянусь. И я очень надеюсь, что это не гроб.

\- Даже если он хрустальный? Помнится, другой я как-то нашёл себе жену в хрустальном гробу...

\- Хорош заливать! - Элли недовольно топнула ногой. - То дочь, то жена. 

\- Я не вру!

\- Кто это? - в трубке послышался второй мужской голос, приглушённый, но он показался Питеру знакомым.

\- Соседка, - ответил Уэйд. 

\- Хорош трепаться, я теряю из-за тебя время, - недовольно сказал голос, и волосы Питера снова попытались встать дыбом. 

Он узнал голос. Это был человек, давший ему то видео, на котором был запечатлён Дэдпул с винтовкой. Но как?.. Почему они сейчас вместе?..

\- Ладно, - пробурчал Уэйд. - Извини, Элли, работа. Я потом перезвоню, окей?

\- Хоро... - не успела девушка договорить, как раздались гудки отбоя. - Ну и ладно. 

Пока она болтала со своим соседом, вернулся человек из службы доставки и принёс ещё несколько коробок. Девушка расписалась за получение и ушла, закрыв дверь снаружи на замок, а Питер этого почти не слышал, погружённый в мысли. 

Когда Квентин Бэк связался с ним и попросил о встрече, он сначала сомневался, но тот настоял, объяснив, что обладает важной информацией касательно Мстителей, которую Железный Человек отказался выслушать. Они встретились на рандомно выбранной крыше, и мистер Бэк объяснил, что случайно получил доступ к компрометирующему Мстителей видео, и переживает, как бы это не бросило тень на остальных. Мистер Бэк изо всех сил пытался втереться в доверие и понравиться Человеку-Пауку, и именно это его немного насторожило. А теперь оказывается, что работа Дэдпула как-то связана с этим Бэком. Что происходит? Кому из них вообще можно верить? В голове творился сумбур, с которым надо было разобраться. Выбравшись наконец из своей дурацкой ловушки, Питер покинул квартиру Уэйда и умчался прочь.

***

При свете дня парк выглядел как абсолютно другое место. Дэдпул едва нашёл ту же самую лавку, на которой прошлый раз дожидался Бэка. Ярко светило солнце, пели птички, где-то играла музыка, вокруг было полно лотков со всякой едой, мамаш с детьми, бегунов и прогуливающихся пенсионеров. Выходной, что ли? Уэйд не следил за календарём, что было неотъемлемым преимуществом его работы фрилансером.

Купив два хот-дога - а он был чертовски голоден, поскольку не успел позавтракать - он уселся на нужную лавку рядом с парочкой милых пенсионеров. Поскольку он был одет в джинсы, кепку и серую толстовку, на него никто не обращал внимания и не спешил взять автограф. 

Мимо прошла мамаша с ребёнком, который крепко сжимал в кулачке нитки от четырёх воздушных шариков. На всех шариках были изображены супергеройские маски, и среди них он заметил и свою. Выглядело это чертовски странно, красный шарик с уехавшими перекошенными чёрными ромбами вокруг глаз и белыми кружочками посередине. Врагу не пожелаешь такого воплощения образа, но пацан, похоже, был доволен. Среди других шариков виднелись не менее перекошенные рожи Человека-Паука, Железного Человека и Вижна.

Проследив взглядом направление, откуда они пришли, он увидел вдалеке за деревьями парня с огромной охапкой воздушных шариков. Надо будет купить парочку.

Заказчик снова опаздывал, но это, похоже, был его стиль. Уэйд успел слопать оба хот-дога, когда пенсионеры наконец свалили с его лавочки, и через несколько минут явился Бэк. Он был одет в другой костюм, но так же сиял словно фотомодель на подиуме. Большие тёмные очки закрывали половину лица. Дэдпул не заметил никакой охраны, но этот парень явно был не прост, значит, его охрана намного лучше, чем он мог предположить. Ладно, он всё равно не собирался убивать его. По крайней мере, сегодня.

Уэйд молча протянул ему футляр с прототипом, Бэк не глядя убрал во внутренний карман пиджака.

\- Надеюсь, ты решил побыть хорошим мальчиком?

\- Если ты мне заплатишь сколько обещал, то да.

Квентин достал телефон, пара касаний экрана, и телефон Уэйда звякнул оповещением. 

\- Отлично. Спасибо, что обратились в нашу фирму и всё такое, а я пошёл.

\- Погоди. 

\- Зачем? У меня дела.

\- Нет у тебя никаких дел. Думаешь, я ничего про тебя не знаю? Тебя официально назвали Мстителем, чтобы ты не рыпался, но ничего важного тебе не поручают, ты просто ошиваешься без дела вокруг и бегаешь за Человеком-Пауком. - Дэдпул нахмурился, но возразить Бэку было нечего. - А раз ты всё равно ничем не занят, можешь работать на меня.

\- Ты так говоришь, как будто у меня нет выбора.

\- Есть. Но ты всё равно согласишься в итоге.

Уэйд упрямо покачал головой.

\- Мне не нравятся мутные типы вроде тебя.

Бэк шутливо схватился за грудь с левой стороны и воскликнул:

\- Ах, ты разбиваешь мне сердце! Не ты ли в прошлый раз говорил, что я тебе понравился?

\- Просто плохо рассмотрел тебя в темноте? - предположил Уэйд. - Мне не понравилась эта работа с душком. Что-то в ней не так, но я не понимаю, что. Пока не разберусь, в чём подвох, работать на тебя не стану.

\- Что ж, возможно, в скором времени ты разберёшься, - губы Бэка растянула гаденькая усмешка.

Телефон Дэдпула зазвонил, и он ответил. Бэк откинулся на лавочку, рассматривая людей вокруг и слушая разговор Уэйда. Ему это надоело, он раздражённо постучал ладонью по колену, потом недовольно спросил:

\- Кто это?

\- Соседка, - ответил Уэйд.

\- Хорош трепаться, я теряю из-за тебя время, - приказным тоном произнёс Бэк.

\- Ладно, - пробурчал Уэйд. - Извини, Элли, работа. Я потом перезвоню, окей?

Прервав звонок, он убрал телефон в карман толстовки и обернулся к собеседнику:

\- Дай мне сутки, завтра я отвечу.

\- Что ж, ладно. Жду завтрашнего дня с нетерпением. У меня очень много планов на тебя, - поправив тёмные очки, Бэк поднялся и оставил Уэйда одного. 

Посидев ещё немного, он пошёл в сторону парня с воздушными шариками, купил по три штуки с "лицом" Паучка и своим и отправился домой.


	10. Кино

Похоже, пока его не было, коробки занялись активным совокуплением и размножением, подумал Уэйд, открыв дверь в квартиру. Ах да, соседка же звонила насчёт посылок. Остаётся надеяться, что он не купил тогда какой-нибудь танк, потому что танк сюда уже точно не влезет. 

Оказавшись внутри, он выпустил на свободу воздушные шарики. Они расползлись по потолку в напрасной попытке протолкнуться через перекрытие и улететь на свободу в небо, нитки сиротливо свисали вниз и мешали ходить по квартире. Нужно было заняться текущей проблемой, но это лучше отложить до ночи, чтобы не палиться ещё больше.

Стук в дверь вырвал его из размышлений о том, чем занять остаток дня.

\- Приве-е-е-ет! - поздоровалась Элли. Оглядев комнату, она заметила воздушные шарики. - У тебя что, проснулась внезапная любовь к шарообразным и кубическим формам? Ты посмотри на свою квартиру.

Оглянувшись, Уэйд оценил картину: на полу - прямоугольные коробки, на потолке - шарики.

\- Ага, можно организовывать выставку современного искусства, концепт уже есть.

В руках у Элли была большая миска попкорна и пара бумажных пакетов с чем-то вкусным внутри, судя по запаху.

\- В твоей кухне вторжение скруллов, и ты пришла пообедать ко мне? - предположил Дэдпул, хмуро глядя на её из-под кепки, которую до сих пор не снял.

\- Нет, - беспечно ответила соседка и прошла внутрь как к себе домой. Свалив еду на столик, она уселась на диван и похлопала рядом с собой. - Я же не слепая. Вижу, что тебя что-то тревожит. Да и кто станет заказывать столько барахла, если его ничего не тревожит? Шоппинг - это отличная терапия, но иногда даже его недостаточно. Так что я подумала, что стоит с тобой, ну, поговорить? Или просто посмотреть телек. К тебе ведь никто не ходит, кроме доставщиков, верно? - Элли проницательно взглянула на Уэйда, и он не нашёлся что ответить. Что за день такой, все вокруг лучше него знают, что с ним творится.

Взяв горсть попкорна, девушка принялась жевать его и параллельно искать в дебрях дивана пульт.

\- Хорошо, - Дэдпул пожал плечами. - Только я переоденусь.

Когда он вернулся из спальни, одевшись во второй из новых костюмов, Элли уже нашла пульт и врубила какое-то кино. 

\- Давай садись, и посмо... А-а-а-а-а-а! - завизжала девушка, когда обернулась к нему и увидела его в полном красно-чёрном облачении. Даже катаны были при нём, на случай, если придётся куда-то срочно срываться.

\- В чём дело? - Уэйд озадаченно поднял руки, пытаясь понять причину криков, и принялся себя оглядывать. - Я что, не застегнул ширинку? Нет, застегнул. Да даже если бы не застегнул, я же в труселях! Чёрт, я ж забыл купить труселя с Паучишкой! Какое упущение. Погоди, мне нужно срочно оформить заказ!

Достав телефон, Дэдпул залип в него на какое-то время, заказывая партию нижнего белья с изображением Человека-Паука, а девушка поражённо разглядывала его, сжавшись в углу дивана.

\- Ты Дэдпул? Настоящий? Или косплеер?.. Костюм выглядит довольно натуралистичным, но это ничего не значит. А катаны?.. - Элли выпрямилась, а затем поднялась и обошла его по кругу, рассматривая снаряжение. - Выглядят настоящими. Можно подержать твою катану?

\- Нет! Она принадлежит Паучку, я обязался хранить ему верность!

Элли недоумённо уставилась на него, и до Уэйда дошло.

\- А-а-а, ты не фигурально. Намёки и иносказания это иногда так сложно. Особенно если это не намёки и иносказания. 

Вытащив быстрым чётким движением одну из катан, он протянул её девушке рукояткой вперёд. 

\- Осторожно, не порежься.

\- Я же не маленькая, - возразила Элли и взялась за рукоять смертоносного оружия двумя руками, затем помахала в воздухе. - Тяжёлая. Правда, настоящая?

\- Ага.

\- Значит, ты правда Дэдпул? Тот самый?

\- Тот самый.

\- А я ведь решила, что ты просто фанат, когда впервые увидела тебя в маске. Офигеть... Мой сосед - Дэдпул! Кому скажи, не поверят. А можно селфи? - Вернув оружие владельцу, она достала телефон и сделала фото. - Так я это... Ну, пойду? - она неловко потопталась на месте, не зная, что сказать.

\- Куда? А как же кино и попкорн? 

\- Ну, ты же... Занят, наверное... Ты же Мститель, у тебя дела, а я тут лезу со своими загонами... 

\- Отставить! - рявкнул Дэдпул, и девушка вздрогнула. Тогда он обнял её за плечи и почти силой усадил на диван, а сам плюхнулся рядом. - В жопу дела.

Фильм оказался сопливой мелодрамой, и когда он закончился, было слышно шмыганье и плохо скрываемые всхлипы.

Элли покосилась на Дэдпула:

\- Серьёзно? Там же был хэппи-энд. Чего ты ревёшь?

\- Потому и реву! У кого-то есть хэппи-энд, но у моей истории его не будет. Упс, спойлер! Это я не тебе. 

\- Что?..

\- Не обращай внимания. Так это, а ты вообще как? Есть у тебя кто-нибудь?

\- Есть. Вернее, была. Мы поругались месяц назад и с тех пор не общаемся. 

\- Скучаешь по ней?

\- Очень, - опустив взгляд на колени, призналась Элли.

\- Как её зовут?

\- Ванда. - Дэдпул хмыкнул и только открыл рот, как Элли его перебила: - Только не говори, что в той вселенной, где ты женщина, тебя зовут Вандой! Ты задолбал уже с этим приколом.

Уэйд насупился и отвернулся, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Ну ладно, прости. А что насчёт тебя? У тебя есть кто-нибудь?

\- Типа того. Но не совсем. Он как бы есть, но не у меня. Сам по себе. 

\- Безответная любовь, типа того? - уточнила Элли, нахмурившись. Уэйд кивнул. - А как его зовут?

\- Я не знаю.

\- В смысле не знаешь? Ты же в него влюблён, как ты можешь не знать его имя?

\- Тайна личности, чтоб её! Хотя Паучок пытался показать мне свою, я уверен, милую мордашку. Но я его остановил, из самых благородных побуждений, заметь! А он даже не оценил.

\- Стоп, что? Паучок? Ты влюблён в Человека-Паука?! - рот девушки изумлённо округлился.

\- Ну да, а я разве не упоминал этого? Это вроде как одна из моих основных каноничных черт: обаяние, потрясающее чувство юмора, умение располагать к себе людей, невероятная красота, психическая нестабильность, сила, выносливость, регенерация, скромность, боевые навыки и любовь к Паучку... Стоп, кажется, в этом списке что-то одно - лишнее.

\- Остановись! Господи, когда ты начинаешь говорить в таком темпе, мне хочется закричать и побиться головой о стену. Человек-Паук? Серьёзно? Но я слышала, он типа того, ну, школьник ещё?

\- Ага. Поэтому я просто хожу вокруг него и облизываюсь. Я реально надеялся, что здесь, в этой версии, он будет взрослым парнем, ну хотя бы двадцати одного года, чтобы можно было начинать творить безобразия с рейтингом NC-21, но увы. В некоторых других версиях ему чуть ли не под тридцатник! Мне бы даже и сорокалетний с пузиком от пиццы сгодился, я не привередливый. - Уэйд тяжело вздохнул.

Элли снова не врубилась, что за чушь он несёт, и Дэдпул принялся объяснять ей про мультивселенную и разных Пауков, и что он честно влюблён в каждого из них и очень долго ждал встречи хотя бы с одним. 

По телеку начался выпуск новостей, и он отвлёкся от объяснения, когда на экране мелькнуло знакомое здание. То самое, где он был не далее чем сегодня утром. Схватив пульт, он прибавил звук.

\- ...Чудовищное преступление, - с жаром вещала симпатичная стильно одетая брюнетка, стоящая на фоне входа, оклеенного полицейской лентой. - Полиция обнаружила тела сегодня днём, их уже увезли, но наш корреспондент успел сделать несколько кадров. Пожалуйста, уберите детей от экранов. То, что вы увидите, может шокировать.

Картинка сменилась, теперь там был тот самый полупустой первый этаж, где он покрошил в капусту кучку злобных крепких мужиков. Вот только крепких мужиков там не было видно. Изображение было слегка заретушировано цензурой, но суть происходящего вполне угадывалась. В разных позах посреди луж крови на полу лежали женщины, несколько мужчин совершенно не боевой наружности, несколько стариков и подростков. У всех кляпы во рту, а руки связаны. У одной крупной темнокожей женщины с развороченной головой руки были отрублены, она лежала на спине, раскинув обрубки в стороны. Кадр сменился, стал виден труп, который лежал у стены в позе эмбриона. У него кляпа не было, и по лицу было видно, что это подросток, парень не старше лет семнадцати.

Дэдпул сидел несколько минут, словно окаменев и пялясь в экран. Когда снова показали брюнетку, которая брала интервью у каких-то мимо проходящих свидетелей, он резко вскочил с места и заорал в полный голос:

\- Мразь!

Схватив миску из-под попкорна, он бросил её в стену над телевизором. Миска разбилась, осколки брызнули в стороны.

\- Сука! 

В стену полетела одна из подвернувшихся под руку коробок, в ней что-то со звоном разбилось.

\- Тварь! Я тебя убью!

\- Уэйд! Что происходит? - испуганно спросила Элли. Она сама не заметила, как вскочила с дивана и отбежала в сторону.

Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, Дэдпул проговорил, сдерживая ярость:

\- Случилось кое-что очень плохое. Тебе лучше уйти. Если что - ты меня не знаешь. 

\- Но я...

\- Уходи! - повторил он громче, развернувшись к ней всем корпусом. - Сейчас же. А ещё лучше езжай куда-нибудь. Можешь уехать к Ванде?

\- Но мы не разговариваем...

\- Теперь разговариваете! - рявкнул Дэдпул. - Уезжай отсюда, ты в опасности. 

\- Хорошо, - испуганно пискнула девушка.

Дэдпул оказался достаточно убедителен, и она выскочила из квартиры, бегом собрала вещи и, уже сев в автобус, написала сообщение Ванде.

Уэйд тоже недолго оставался на месте. Собрав оружие, спрятанное в тайнике в ванной, патроны, самые нужные вещи и запасной костюм в спортивную сумку, он свалил оттуда. Надо понять, как давно этот мудак следит за ним. Если Бэк видел, как он убивал первую цель и затем заказчика, значит, все места, где он побывал после этого, отпадают. Но насколько безопасны места, где он успел побывать до того момента? 

Остановившись у ближайшей мусорки, он вынул карту из телефона, сломал и выбросил её. Наступил на телефон и выкинул и его тоже. Отойдя по переулкам пару кварталов от дома, он написал сообщение на выученный наизусть номер Человека-Паука:

"Это Уэйд, у меня новый номер, старый телефон я уничтожил. Кажется, я в жопе. Не понимаю, что именно случилось, но меня нехерово подставляют. Пожалуйста, ответь мне".

Он направился в выбранное убежище, ожидая ответа от Паучка. Хорошо, что он не стал тянуть с этим и успел организовать парочку в первый же день - возможно, они пока безопасны. Угнав поочерёдно друг за другом две машины, он добрался до нужного места, чтобы выждать там до темноты.

Пробравшись через дыру в заборе, он проник в помещение заброшенной котельной: там в одной из пристроек и было его нынешнее прибежище. Не пятизвёздочный отель, конечно, но есть свет, оружие, вода, еда, запасная одежда и даже медикаменты, на случай если окажется ранен кто-то, кому он не желал смерти.

Бросив сумку на старую панцирную койку с продавленным матрацем, он начал нервно ходить из угла в угол. Ярость внутри не давала усидеть на месте. Его подставили! Его заставили убить гражданских! Тошнота подкатила к горлу, он закинул голову и задышал, широко открыв рот. Чёрт, там же были дети. Тот пацан, который повторял "пожалуйста, пожалуйста"... Он был едва старше Паучка. 

Он не убивает детей. У него есть чёртово правило! Для женщин он делает исключения, но редко и если они реально заслужили. 

Никто из сегодняшних жертв, он был уверен, не заслужил этого. 

Чёртов Бэк! Теперь понятно, почему он так равнодушно забрал прототип - этот кусок дерьма не имел никакого значения. Это всё была подстава с самого начала! Проклятье, он же ведь чуял - что-то не так. Эти люди просто испуганно стояли на месте большую часть того времени, что он их кромсал. 

Стоп, но ведь в него стреляли! Как они могли стрелять, если их руки были связаны? Ни у кого из них не было оружия, судя по кадрам, показанным по телевизору. Но дырки во всём теле ему совершенно точно не показались. 

Телефон пиликнул. Дёрнувшись всем телом, Уэйд поднёс экран к лицу.

"Это связано с той резнёй из новостей?"

\- Мой умный мальчик... Да, ты правильно догадался, мой сладенький, - пробормотал Уэйд под нос, но написал в ответ другое.

"Да, связано".

"Это ты их убил?"

Чёрт. Уэйд зарычал сквозь зубы, а потом тихо завыл. Вот что ему сейчас ответить Паучку?

"Возможно. Я не уверен. Это подстава. Когда я там был, то вокруг были вооружённые головорезы".

"Как это возможно?"

"Я не знаю. Клянусь, если бы передо мной находились гражданские, я бы этого не сделал. Меня подставили".

"Квентин Бэк?"

Уэйд чуть не выронил телефон.

"Откуда ты знаешь????!!!"

"Он дал мне то видео, из-за которого мы поругались".

Дэдпул уставился в стену и выматерился сквозь зубы. Видео, на котором он лежит на крыше с винтовкой. Его тогда заснял дрон, значит...

"Дроны!!!!!"

"Что дроны?"

"Ты можешь прийти? Нам нужно поговорить."

Паучок не ответил сразу, пауза затянулась. Уэйд снова начал нарезать круги по тесному помещению. Спустя несколько минут ответ всё-таки пришёл:

"Хорошо, я приду. Назови адрес".

Отправив адрес в сообщении, он уселся на койку, пытаясь успокоиться, но тут же снова вскочил. Необходимость оставаться на месте в то время, когда ему дико хотелось запихать катану Бэку в глотку, была просто невыносима.


	11. Убежище

В металлическую дверь тихо постучали, и Дэдпул на всякий случай неслышно подошёл к ней, держа оружие наготове.

\- Уэйд, это я, - раздался приглушённый металлом голос.

\- Ты один?

\- Да. 

\- Уверен? Папочкин телефон может с тобой не согласиться.

\- Я давно нашёл следилку в телефоне и разобрался, как её отключить. Просто не делал этого, чтобы не нервировать мистера Старка. Сейчас он не знает, где я, это точно.

Открыв дверь, Уэйд выглянул наружу сквозь щель, затем высунул голову и оглядел все окрестности. Перед ним стоял Человек-Паук, и кроме него никого не было видно.

\- Заходи.

Пропустив гостя внутрь, он закрыл дверь, обернулся и прислонился к ней спиной. Убрал пистолет обратно в кобуру.

\- Почему ты вообще пришёл? - словно не веря происходящему, спросил Уэйд.

\- Потому что ты попросил, - Паучок недоумённо склонил голову набок.

\- Нет, я имею в виду, почему ты мне веришь? Не понимаю, ты же видел тела... Я бы на твоём месте мне не верил.

Паук пожал плечами, развернулся, оглядывая помещение.

\- А тут... уютно. 

Дэдпул хмыкнул. Да уж, место супер. Выбирай он местечко для медового месяца с Паучком, этот вариант точно попал бы в топ-три.

\- Может, хочешь есть, малыш? Извини, детского питания нет, - сказал Уэйд. Пусть под маской не видно, но он был уверен, что Паук закатил глаза. - Есть консервы. Будешь?

\- Уэйд... - устало произнёс Паук.

\- Ну что? Когда я нервничаю, то несу чушь.

\- Ты всегда несёшь чушь.

\- Значит, я всегда нервничаю! Но иногда я нервничаю чуть больше, чем обычно. Особенно, когда творится непонятная хуйня.

\- Эй, дети в здании! - притворно возмутился Паучок.

\- Ты сейчас не ребёнок, ты сейчас Человек-Паук, - возразил Дэдпул.

\- Да, ты прав, - посерьёзнёл Паук. - Шутки в сторону. Я хочу понять, что происходит. 

\- Я тоже! Как ты понял, что это именно Бэк меня подставляет? Ты знаешь, зачем ему это?

\- Я... Ну... - Паук замялся. - Я не хотел об этом рассказывать, но раз уж так всё повернулось... В общем, я утром решил обыскать твою квартиру. Бэк настроил меня против тебя, я начал подозревать тебя в разных ужасных вещах. И я был у тебя дома, когда зашла соседка и позвонила тебе. Спрятался и услышал по громкой связи голос Бэка и...

\- Стоп! Ты. Был. У меня. Дома?! - Уэйд схватился за голову. - Почему без предупреждения?! Я бы украсил квартиру цветами, и зажёг ароматические свечи, и приготовил ужин, и...

\- Уэйд! - Паук сердито топнул ногой, и Дэдпул прикрыл рот обеими руками. - Так вот, я услышал голос Бэка. Похоже, он нанял тебя, чтобы подставить. - Дэдпул молча энергично покивал, по-прежнему зажимая себе рот. - И ко мне пришёл заранее, чтобы настроить против тебя. Если бы не эта случайность, я бы сейчас был уверен, что ты по своей воле... убил тех людей, - голос немного задрожал, но Паук справился и удержал себя в руках. - Нам повезло, что я знаю... Что? На самом деле я мало что знаю. Я хочу разобраться, что случилось. Может быть, мне всё-таки нужно тебя арестовать вместо того, чтобы болтать? Ты уже можешь говорить.

Дэдпул громко демонстративно выдохнул и заговорил:

\- Это было ужасно. Но ради тебя я готов иногда терпеть такие муки и помолчать пару минут... Ладно-ладно, я понял, никаких шуток! - Потерев ладони в перчатках, Уэйд вернулся к нервному хождению по тесной комнате, Паук следил за ним и поворачивался следом. - Рассказываю по порядку. Когда я был на первом, эм, заказе, заметил пару дронов. Быстро их уничтожил, но получается, они засняли меня. Похоже, тогда Бэк понял, что может меня использовать. У него счёты к Мстителям? Ты раньше про него слышал? - Паучок покачал головой. - Надо будет это выяснить. Он нанял меня выкрасть какой-то технологический прототип, дал адрес. Охраны должно было быть не больше восьми человек, и все поголовно отборные злодеи и преступники, чтобы ты знал.

\- Это ничего не меняет, Уэйд! - отчаянно возразил Паук.

\- Для меня - меняет!

Дэдпул замер, они упрямо уставились друг на друга и молчали какое-то время, затем Паук всплеснул руками:

\- Ладно, что было дальше?

\- Когда ты лёг баиньки и не мог следить за мной, я отправился выполнять заказ. Зашёл внутрь, там была толпа народу с оружием вплоть до автоматов. Во мне наделали наверное с полсотни дыр!

\- Всего восемнадцать.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Полиция нашла твой костюм в мусорке! - едва ли не крикнул Человек-Паук. - Ты что, совсем идиот?

\- Э-э-э-э... Да, об этом я не подумал. 

\- Господи! - воскликнул Паук и прижал руку к лицу. - Когда я узнал, что нашли твой окровавленный дырявый костюм, то сразу подумал - это же очевидная подстава, ведь нельзя быть настолько тупым!

\- Нет предела совершенству, - тихо пробормотал Уэйд, и Паук наконец взорвался.

\- Заткнись! Ты там был! Я надеялся, что это был не ты... Но ты пошёл туда, зная, что придётся убивать людей, и не остановился, когда увидел, что их оказалось больше. Почему ты не остановился?

\- Они в меня стреляли! Когда в меня стреляют, я стреляю в ответ!

\- И отрубаешь руки! Ты вообще видел ту женщину? Ты отрубил ей руки, а потом ещё и голову прострелил! Или было наоборот? Тебе что, нравится издеваться над телами?! - Паука затрясло от злости.

\- Так, стоп! Во-первых, там была не женщина, а здоровый злой вооружённый верзила, и руки я ему отрубил, чтобы он перестал в меня стрелять. А вот голову это не я, это его свои застрелили.

\- Зачем?

\- А я откуда знаю?! - заорал Дэдпул и заметил, что Паук вздрогнул от его крика. - Извини. У меня есть версия. На такие дроны легко навешать оружие и обстреливать мишень с любого угла и расстояния. Когда один из ребят побежал назад, он упал до того, как я до него добрался. Их сдерживали, не давая убежать от меня. Теперь я это понимаю, и их странное поведение имеет смысл. Но я не понимаю, как это возможно? Либо я видел не то, что происходило в реальности, либо мои трупы быстренько убрали и вместо них положили новенькие.

\- Возможно, кто-то навёл на тебя иллюзию? Или контролировал ментально?

\- Мой мозг из-за постоянной регенерации довольно трудно контролировать, поэтому ментальный контроль маловероятен... Но возможен, - добавил Уэйд, глядя на Паучка. Пацан, похоже, хочет верить, что он сделал это не по своей воле. Может, получится его убедить, что его и катаной махать тоже заставили против воли? Уэйду стало гадко и тошно от этой мысли, он закрыл глаза и отвернулся, чтобы продышаться.

\- И нет никаких свидетелей, которые могли бы подтвердить твои слова... Телефон! Ведь если бы ты не выбросил телефон мистера Старка, там могли бы быть какие-нибудь доказательства того, что тебя подставляют. Твое желание увернуться от слежки сделало только хуже! - Дэдпул не отреагировал на обвинение. Да, он уже понял, что налажал, окей? - Мы должны разобраться, что случилось, пока не пострадали другие люди, - тихо и убедительно проговорил Паук ему в спину. - Подобное не должно...

Телефон Паука пиликнул, и он отвлёкся прочесть сообщение. 

\- Установлено, что все жертвы были накачаны седативными. Кроме того, все они - вернувшиеся после щелчка, оставшиеся без близких родственников.

Дэдпул резко развернулся к Человеку-Пауку.

\- Потеряшки! - он ткнул в сторону Паука пальцем. - Ты ведь понимаешь, что это значит?

\- Ты думаешь, что Бэк стоит за этим? 

\- А ты так не думаешь? Ему нужны были жертвы для резни - пожалуйста, лови потеряшек, которых никто не хватится. Тех девчонок привезли в локацию прямо напротив моей цели, и именно тогда, когда я там осматривался. Он играет со мной. 

\- С нами, - поправил Паук. - Если он действительно стоит ещё и за всеми этими похищениями, то он ещё более ужасен, чем я думал.

\- Ага, на его фоне я ещё ничего.

\- Но убил их _ты_! Боже, как ты можешь быть таким циничным? - в ужасе спросил Паук.

\- Я бы не стал убивать гражданских, если бы знал. В армии всякое бывало. Ты даже не представляешь, что творится там, далеко, где никто не видит. Мне приходилось убивать мирных жителей, потом мне надоело, и я ушёл. Это неправильно. Я не убиваю детей. Бэк заставил меня сделать это, и он за это поплатится, - угрожающе процедил Уэйд.

\- Ты не убьёшь его!

\- А ты попробуй меня остановить!

Человек-Паук сделал глубокий вдох, выдох, потом яростно потёр лицо через маску.

\- Мы не должны ссориться друг с другом. Нам придётся работать вместе, чтобы не пострадали другие невинные люди. Пожалуйста, держи себя в руках, месть подождёт. Сначала надо арестовать его и допросить насчёт похищений. Где-то ещё могут быть пленники, которых мы не нашли. Ты сам видишь, всё гораздо масштабней, чем мы думали. Похоже, он давно планировал что-то, а теперь решил использовать тебя. Нужно сообщить мистеру Старку.

\- А может, обойдёмся без Железяки? - обречённо вздохнул Уэйд, пока Паук печатал сообщение в телефоне. - Я ему не нравлюсь.

\- И что с того?

\- А то, что он даже обсуждать это с тобой не станет. Ставлю оба своих больших пальца ног, он сразу решит, что я виноват, и не станет разбираться.

\- Он меня послушает! - убеждённо сказал Человек-Паук. 

\- Ты необъективен сейчас.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что ты хочешь, чтобы я оказался невиновен в этом. Что на меня как-то повлияли и заставили совершить плохой поступок. Ты всё ещё думаешь, что я герой, что я хороший и вот это всё. Но ты ошибаешься. Я не хороший. - Человек-Паук сжал кулаки и подался вперёд, явно желая что-то возразить, но Уэйд договорил: - Ты знаешь о моих мотивах, но продолжаешь неверно их оценивать. 

\- Да, знаю! - с жаром сказал Паук. - Ты здесь ради меня. Отлично, прекрасно. Раз ты готов на столь многое ради меня, то пообещай не убивать людей! Хотя бы до тех пор, пока мы не разберёмся с Бэком. Господи, я уже торгуюсь с тобой, - Паук в отчаянии схватился за голову. 

\- Но...

\- Ты что, не понимаешь? Если всё что угодно может оказаться иллюзией, ты можешь снова убить невинных людей, Уэйд!

\- Значит, и ты можешь оказаться иллюзией? Хотя нет, ты слишком зануден для иллюзии, это точно настоящий ты.

\- Уэйд.

\- Что?

\- Пообещай!

\- Хорошо, я пообещаю, если ты позволишь передать поцелуй в щёчку от фанатки.

\- Ты... - Человек-Паук задохнулся от возмущения, но быстро взял в себя в руки. - Ладно. Ну, чего ты стоишь? Давай сделаем это, и я пойду к Бэку.

\- Ты что? С ума сошёл? Он опасен!

\- Он не знает, что мы его раскрыли. Сейчас он думает, что тебя я ненавижу - отчасти он прав, конечно, - а ему верю. Надо ловить момент, ты же понимаешь это, да? Я назначу встречу и арестую его. Нужно как можно скорее выяснить всё насчёт похищений.

\- Я пойду с тобой.

\- Нет! Он не должен узнать, что мы заодно. Ты будешь сидеть здесь, пока я не подам сигнал. Если придётся, я прилеплю тебя паутиной к стене.

\- Звучит соблазнительно. Можешь прилепить меня к стене и делать со мной всё... - разозлённый Паук выстрелил ему в лицо паутиной, залепив всю маску ниже носа, - ...что захочешь, - договорил Дэдпул, потому что рот-то под маской оставался свободен. Слова звучали приглушённо, но вполне разборчиво. - Серьёзно, мы уже начали, малыш? Тебя заводит, когда твой партнёр обездвижен? Любишь доминировать? 

Паучок замер на месте, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, и ничего не ответил.

\- Раз мы всё равно собираемся поцеловаться, можешь обездвижить меня и сделать всё сам, - промурлыкал Уэйд, а потом закашлялся и снял маску, жадно хватая воздух. - Ох, нет, я ещё могу просто не дышать какое-то время, но вот не дышать и болтать одновременно - это уже просто невозможно. А ты чего молчишь? Замер в ожидании своего первого поцелуя?

Снова никакого ответа, лишь поза стала более напряжённой. Уэйд некоторое время внимательно разглядывал его с ног до головы - а поскольку он теперь был без маски, то Пауку было видно его глаза и куда они смотрят. 

\- Да не может быть... - пробормотал Дэдпул. - Ты что, всё ещё...

\- Давай не будем об этом, ладно? - резко перебил его Паук.

\- И даже не целовался ни разу? Поверить в это не могу. Ты же... Боже, да ты себя в зеркало видел? Девчонки и парни должны просто очередями тебя осаждать! Мне, конечно, приятно, что ты берёг себя для меня, но...

\- Заткнись, пожалуйста. У меня есть девушка. Ну, почти.

\- Ага. Только она об этом не знает.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - обречённо произнёс Паучок. - Определённо ненавижу, никаких сомнений. Я не собираюсь с тобой целоваться. Если ты забыл, мы договорились на поцелуй в щёку в обмен на обещание не убивать людей.

\- До того момента, как мы разберёмся с Бэком! - уточнил Дэдпул, подняв указательный палец.

\- Хорошо, - скрепя сердце, согласился Паук. 

\- С ума сойти! А я ведь почти не верил, что ты согласишься, - пробормотал Уэйд, а затем быстро стянул перчатки с обеих рук. - Если уж делать, то делать как следует! - торжественно провозгласил он и, небрежно отбросив перчатки в сторону, медленно сделал три шага вперёд, оказавшись вплотную перед Пауком. Тот хотел попятиться, но усилием воли удержал себя на месте. 

Уэйд стоял прямо перед ним, и Паучку пришлось приподнять голову, чтобы видеть его глаза. 

\- Закатаешь маску? - тихо спросил Уэйд. Паук приподнял руки и коснулся пальцами краёв маски, но нерешительно замер. - Ой да ладно, я и так знаю, что под маской ты красный как помидор, - с мягкой улыбкой сказал Уэйд, и в этот раз это почти не звучало как издевка. 

Спустя несколько секунд маска оказалась закатана до носа, являя миру яркие от румянца щёки, руки безвольно упали вдоль тела. Подавшись ближе, Уэйд наклонил голову и легко подул на левую щёку Паучка, отчего тот вздрогнул. Правую руку он положил на плечо Паука, левую - на шею, большим пальцем касаясь открытой кожи на правой щеке. Губы были плотно сжаты. Уэйд пожалел, что не может видеть, открыты или закрыты глаза Паучка под такими близкими белыми линзами. Ему хотелось знать, какой эффект он производит. Это всё - просто невинный поцелуй в щёчку, никакого нарушения законов, верно? Он замер буквально в дюйме от щеки, впитывая ощущения от кожи Паучка под пальцами, его запах, исходящее от него смущение и волнение; слушал дыхание, пытаясь понять, насколько оно быстрее обычного его дыхания. Собрав все нужные данные, он провёл большим пальцем по горячей коже и легко коснулся губами щеки. Коснулся всего на мгновение и тут же отпустил парня, сделав шаг назад и уперев руки в бока.

\- Ну вот и всё, а ты боялся. 

Паук глубоко вздохнул, словно выныривая из воды, затем прокашлялся.

\- Я пойду. Бэк. Напишу, как прошло.

Быстро выпалив это, он выскочил за дверь и исчез.


	12. Иллюзия

"Мистер Бэк, мы можем встретиться? Кое-что случилось, мне нужно поговорить с вами".

Незаметно для самого себя пролетев десяток кварталов, Человек-Паук остановился восстановить дыхание на крыше высотки. Отправив сообщение Бэку, он стал ждать ответа, стараясь не думать о том, что только что произошло.

Телефон зазвонил, и Питер едва не выронил его, сидя на самом краю крыши. Это оказался Нэд.

\- Привет! Как дела? - скучающим голосом спросил Нэд.

\- Нормально, - ответил Питер. - Я занят немного.

\- Собираешь рюкзак? - хмыкнул приятель.

\- Какой рюкзак? Зачем?

\- В смысле зачем? Ты что, не проверял почту? Завтра в школу. Вот я и хотел узнать, как дела, и какие у тебя пла-а-а-аны, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

\- Планы?

\- Я про Эм Джей! Да что с тобой?

\- А-а-а. Мне пока не до того.

\- Так, а теперь поподробней. В смысле не до того?! Ты сохнешь по ней целую вечность! А теперь не до того? Ты себе кого-то нашёл? Да, ты себе кого-то нашёл. И не сказал лучшему другу! Колись! Кто это? Я её знаю?

\- Нэд, пожалуйста, - Питер зажмурился и попытался взять себя в руки, чтобы не сорваться на друге, который ни в чём не был виноват. - Я просто занят. Кое-что происходит, людей похищают. У меня назначена встреча, и это может быть опасно.

\- Ну вот, если тебя там убьют, то и в школу идти не надо будет, а мне придётся тащиться одному! - обиженно протянул Нэд, но тут же сменил тон, поскольку был отходчивым. - Ты только не забудь собрать рюкзак! И если ты правда кого-то себе нашёл, я с тебя это вытрясу, имей в виду.

Звуковой сигнал оповестил о входящем сообщении, и Питер торопливо попрощался.

"У меня сейчас деловая встреча, но я могу уделить минутку. Ресторан на крыше, думаю, для тебя это не проблема", - ответил Бэк и скинул адрес.

***

Место встречи оказалось не так уж далеко, Питер добрался меньше чем за минуту. На крыше высотки был устроен ресторан под открытым небом, всего на пять столиков, и выглядел довольно дорого. Наверху располагались только столики для посетителей, кухня и всё остальное находились внизу, чуть дальше виднелся выход на лестницу.

Приземлившись на самом углу, где сходилось высокое, выше пояса, бетонное ограждение по периметру крыши, Питер осмотрелся. Да уж, в обычном виде его бы сюда даже не пустили. Сейчас тут было почти пусто, за ближайшим столиком сидел Бэк с ещё одним мужчиной в костюме. Других посетителей не было, лишь официант расставлял приборы на одном из столиков.

\- Человек-Паук! - воскликнул Бэк, приветливо махнув ему рукой. - Я отойду на минутку, - сказал он своему собеседнику, тот лишь кивнул.

Паучье чутьё молчало, хотя Питер был настороже и внимательно оглядывался, стараясь этого не выдать. Он пытался понять, заметил бы он какое-нибудь ментальное воздействие, если бы оно уже оказывалось? Может ли что-нибудь из того, что он видит, оказаться не реальным?

Квентин Бэк подошёл ближе, широко улыбаясь:

\- Рад снова видеть. Надеюсь, я смог как-то помочь Мстителям? Есть ли что-то ещё, что я могу сделать?

Питер поколебался. Он прибыл сюда, чтобы арестовать преступника, но тут двое посторонних. К тому же ему было не по себе от мысли, что он не знает, насколько всё реально. Мягко спрыгнув на пол ресторана, он прошёл к ближайшему свободному столику и с как можно более независимым видом опёрся о него, надеясь, что не выглядит слишком глупо. Столик оказался вполне реальным.

\- Да, мистер Бэк, вы помогли обнаружить преступника в наших рядах. Дэдпул оказался злоумышленником, - немного пафосно ответил Питер и мысленно обругал себя за это. От волнения он начал странно разговаривать, это может выдать его. - Возможно, он виновен в ещё одном преступлении. Мне нужна ваша помощь.

\- Сделаю всё, что смогу, - ответил Бэк, подходя ближе. 

Питер повернулся и сместился так, чтобы двое посторонних оказались за его спиной, а Бэк между ним и ограждением крыши. Решившись действовать, Паук быстро поднял руки и выстрелил в него сразу с обоих шутеров, планируя обезвредить преступника.

Паутина прошла сквозь Бэка, который продолжал стоять и всё так же улыбаться. Питер потерял драгоценную пару секунд, пытаясь сориентироваться, пока чутьё молчало, но затем оно включилось. Он отпрыгнул в сторону, но сразу после приземления получил сильный удар по спине и упал на пол. Слушая чутьё, он отполз в сторону и вскочил на ноги, развернувшись к официанту, отбросившему столик в сторону. Ненастоящий Бэк куда-то исчез, равно как и его собеседник. 

Официант насмешливо ухмыльнулся и сказал:

\- Так и знал, что тебе нельзя верить. 

\- Вы... - выдохнул Питер, всё ещё не веря глазам. Паучье чутьё отказывалось признавать опасность этого официанта, который, оказалось, вовсе и не официант. 

\- Ага. Я безоружен, как ты можешь видеть, - сказал Бэк и рассмеялся. 

Человек-Паук вскинул руки, чтобы повторить попытку задержания, но воздух перед ним замерцал, поплыл, и вот уже перед ним стоял десяток одинаковых мужчин в рабочей униформе, под ногами зеленела трава, а вокруг росли высокие деревья, нависая густыми кронами. 

Он всё-таки выстрелил из шутеров в того, кто стоял напротив него, но паутина снова пропала впустую. 

\- Люди поразительно ненаблюдательны, верно? Что бомж, что официант - они словно бы и не существуют, поэтому не имеют значения. Вы, супергерои, ничуть не отличаетесь от обычных людей, которые смотрят, но не замечают. 

Питер начал быстро передвигаться по крыше, проверяя одинаковых мужчин одного за другим, но они все оказались иллюзиями. 

\- Если ты думаешь, что я всё ещё на крыше, то ты глупее, чем я думал. Ты нужен мне живым, так что до встречи.

Чутьё завопило об опасности, но не успел Питер сориентироваться, как получил сильный удар в грудь от взявшегося откуда ни пойми крупного дрона. Его отбросило назад, к стволу дерева, но, ощупав поверхность позади себя, он понял, что это бетонное ограждение ресторана. Закрыв глаза, он взобрался на него, пытаясь без зрения сориентироваться в реальном мире, а не в иллюзии, но ещё один удар, на этот раз в спину, опрокинул его в пропасть.

В первое мгновение его окатил ужас, как тогда, когда он ещё только учился использовать свои силы. Открыв глаза, он увидел, что иллюзия рассеялась, и прямо по курсу виден стремительно приближающийся асфальт. Извернувшись в воздухе, он твипнул вверх, зацепился за здание, и его сильно дёрнуло и качнуло в сторону. Тут же наверху показалась пара дронов и, дав несколько кучных очередей по сверкающим зеркальным стенам здания, уничтожила место крепления паутины, и Питер тут же ухнул вниз. Он инстинктивно успел зацепиться ещё раз, и дроны вновь повторили свои действия, догоняя его и направляя стволы вниз. Там же люди! У Питера похолодело внутри. Из-за него мог погибнуть кто-то внутри здания! Нельзя больше выпускать паутину, иначе...

Он не успел додумать мысль, потому что удар об асфальт выбил из него дух. Сознание поплыло, было очень больно, но он знал, что падение с такой высоты его не убьёт. Он проверял. 

Было слышно крики - люди вокруг разбегались, потому что сверху сыпалось стекло из развороченных этажей.

\- Это же Дэдпул! - сквозь шум в ушах он услышал чей-то крик и вяло удивился, откуда тут взяться Дэдпулу так быстро, но заметил, что стоявший неподалёку мужчина указывал пальцем в его сторону. - Вызовите полицию!

В голове звенело, он упёрся ладонями в асфальт и с трудом приподнялся, оглядываясь вокруг. Мужчина убежал, вокруг него никого не осталось. Возле главного входа стоял чёрный автомобиль, и Питер увидел, как в него быстро сел Бэк, и машина тронулась. Он попытался хотя бы запомнить номер, потому что сил встать прямо сейчас просто не было. Где-то вдалеке послышались полицейские сирены, и Питер застонал, насильно заставляя тело двигаться. Не хватало ещё, чтобы его арестовали, спутав из-за цвета костюма с Дэдпулом! Хотя и к самому Человеку-Пауку полиция питала не самые добрые чувства...

***

Питер всё-таки смог убраться с места происшествия до прибытия полиции. Теперь он лежал на крыше в квартале оттуда, стараясь не совершать лишних движений. Он лежал ровно, на спине, давая своему телу время на регенерацию. Дышать было больно, грудь и спина адски болели, и ещё простреливало в левой руке.

Чем он думал? Паук застонал едва слышно, но не от боли, а от стыда. Он знал, что может попасть в иллюзию. Знал, что противник может быть вооружён. Но всё равно полез напролом! Он даже не сообщил мистеру Старку о своих планах. Был уверен, что справится сам. Ещё и чутьё подвело! Неужели его так легко можно перехитрить? Или оно дало сбой, потому что он был, ну, немного взволнован после разговора с Уэйдом?.. 

Прижав здоровую руку к лицу, Питер снова застонал. Разговора, ага.

Нет, об этом он подумает потом.

Важнее то, что пострадали люди. Перед тем как сбежать, он увидел сверху, с соседнего здания, как скорые увезли четверых раненых, погибших не было. Нужно будет проследить за этими четырьмя, все ли выживут. Если кто-то погибнет по его вине, то...

Как Уэйд может так спокойно себя вести, зная, что он сделал? Мысли снова вернулись к нему, и Питер тяжело вздохнул и тут же поморщился от боли в рёбрах. Он же обещал написать о результатах встречи.

Подняв телефон над собой, он напечатал:

"Я облажался".

Печатать было неудобно, но менять позу было бы ещё хуже.

"Ты в порядке? Не ранен?"

"Почти. Немножечко упал. Скоро буду в порядке! Бэк ушёл. Мне жаль".

"А мне нет. Значит, у меня есть шанс прикончить этого урода".

"Нет! Не убивай его! Ты мне обещал!"

"Чёрт, точно. Ладно, у меня есть шанс немножечко его побить и сдать полиции, идёт?"

"Идёт".

Не прошло и минуты после последнего сообщения, как телефон зазвонил. Это был Дэдпул. Нахмурившись, Питер принял вызов.

\- Что? - спросил он, стараясь не выдавать голосом то, насколько ему больно. - Мы же вроде всё обсудили.

\- Немножечко упал? - прорычал Уэйд. - Немножечко?! 

\- Да ладно, там пара этажей всего...

\- В Ютуб уже слили видео, болван! Пара этажей... Как ты вообще двигаешься после такого? Чёрт, я не должен был отпускать тебя одного. Я вообще не должен был отпускать тебя. Приковал бы наручниками к батарее, и мы бы вместе смотрели "Моих маленьких пони"...

\- Мне не нравятся "Мои маленькие пони", - возразил Питер, словно в предложении Уэйда его смутило только это.

\- "Годзилла"? - предположил Уэйд.

\- "Крепкий орешек", - ответил Питер наугад, положив трубку на громкой связи на грудь и глядя в уже почти совсем потемневшее небо.

\- О. Мой. Бог. Я уже говорил, что люблю тебя?

\- Вроде бы. Я не уверен, я не слушаю всё, что ты говоришь. Просто невозможно слушать всё, что ты говоришь.

\- Ну так я скажу сейчас, а ты слушай, мелкий говнюк. Я тебя люблю, и если ты сдохнешь, я этого не переживу. А учитывая то, что я бессмертный, это превратит мою жизнь в ад. Ты меня понял?

\- Но это не имеет смысла, - рассудительно возразил Питер. - Я имею в виду, как ты можешь говорить, что любишь меня, если ты меня совсем не знаешь? Ты просто фанател от парня, летающего на паутине, и отправился в другой мир ради него. Но это лишь образ. Ты совсем не знаешь меня настоящего. 

\- А вот и неправда. Может, я не знаю твоего имени, но я знаю, что ты хороший парень. Весёлый, честный, ответственный, преданный. Готовый помогать другим даже в ущерб себе. Слишком умный ботан и заучка, с проблемами в общении со сверстниками. Может, даже кто-то шпыняет в школе? Кто-то тупой и наглый, типа меня в юности, хах. Куча комплексов, раз ты до сих пор девственник, плюс чувство вины, раз ты уже супергерой. Кого-то потерял? Кого-то из близких. Родителей? - наугад предположил Уэйд, Питер промолчал. - Вы возвращались из театра по тёмному переулку, как вдруг появился бандит и застрелил маму с папой, и теперь тебя воспитывает дворецкий, а ты винишь себя, что ничего не сделал, чтобы этому помешать. Я угадал? Уверен, я довольно близко. 

\- У меня нет дворецкого, - тихо ответил Питер, не пытаясь спорить с остальным.

\- А кто есть? Должен же кто-то быть.

\- Тётя. 

\- Это хорошо. Тёти это супер. 

\- Ага. Она классная.

\- Познакомишь нас? Уверен, это горячая секси-чика, о-о-о-о, я уже хочу её увидеть...

\- Нет! Я вас не стану знакомить. Определённо не стану, ни за что и никогда. Это худшая из возможных идей.

\- Что, даже не пригласишь её на нашу свадьбу? Она ведь расстроится, малыш.

\- Более того, я и тебя на нашу свадьбу не приглашу, - парировал Питер.

\- А вот это было обидно. И совершенно незаслуженно!

\- Заслуженно.

\- Ладно, может, и заслуженно. Где ты сейчас? - сменил тему Дэдпул. - Мне приехать?

\- Нет, не надо. И ты вообще-то в розыске! Я отдыхаю, сейчас мне станет получше, и я пойду к мистеру Старку. Уверен, он хочет устроить мне головомойку, да и надо разузнать про Бэка. Надо было сделать это до попытки его поймать. Я идиот.

\- Я тоже. Но я старый идиот, значит, это моя вина. Что случилось-то?

Питер вкратце рассказал о том, что видел и как действовал, сделав неправильно всё, что можно было сделать неправильно.

\- Эти иллюзии... Они такие настоящие. Я ни секунды не сомневался, что официант - это самый обычный человек. И Бэк казался реальным, пока паутина не пролетела прямо сквозь него. И те деревья... Я хочу сказать, что понимаю, как ты мог спутать бандитов с обычными людьми. Я всё ещё не понимаю твоего желания убивать всех подряд, но... Всё выглядит таким настоящим, что просто невозможно различить.

\- Спасибо, малыш, - тихо ответил Уэйд. 

\- Меня почти перестало раздражать это твоё обращение, "малыш", - задумчиво проговорил Питер.

\- Значит, мне можно начинать придумывать новое обращение, более личное? Детка? Зайка? Сладенький? Паутинка? Зефирка? Паучья Жопка? Ми...

Прервав звонок на середине словесного потока, Питер невольно улыбнулся, а затем нахмурился, вспомнив, что ему предстоит впереди. Уже вечер, но отдохнуть ему явно нескоро удастся. А ещё школа завтра... Тётя Мэй прибьёт его, если он пропустит первый же после возвращения из небытия учебный день.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кадр из второго фильма для визуализации и оценки масштаба дронов:  
> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/1/3/2/0/1320120/87028350.jpg
> 
> Ракурс, с которого при желании Паучка можно спутать с Дэдпулом:  
> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/1/3/2/0/1320120/87028351.jpg


	13. Запал

\- О чём ты только думал?! - заявил мистер Старк, стоило только Питеру оказаться в Башне.

\- О том, что справлюсь сам, - устало ответил он. Острая боль прошла, но ему всё ещё было тяжело. 

\- И как, справился?

\- У меня было мало информации, - упрямо покачал головой Питер. - Я допустил ошибку. Перестаньте меня отчитывать!

Старк открыл рот и закрыл. Паук снял маску и устало скользнул в одно из свободных кресел конференц-зала. 

Сидевший неподалёку Стив Роджерс, который чуть ранее отправился в прошлое ради Камней Бесконечности и теперь стал стариком, укоризненно сказал:

\- Тони, и правда, хватит на него орать. Если ты хочешь проявить беспокойство и заботу, это делается немного иначе.

Фыркнув, Старк отвернулся и несколько раз прошёлся вдоль длинного стола, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Спасибо, мистер Роджерс.

\- Тебе стоит быть осторожнее, Питер.

\- Да, мистер Роджерс.

\- Ты соглашаешься, но всё равно будешь делать по-своему, - мягко улыбнулся старик.

\- Возможно, мистер Роджерс, - улыбнулся ему в ответ Питер.

\- Хватит потакать ему, - встрял Старк.

\- А ты думаешь, тотальный контроль и давление - лучший вариант? - Кэп насмешливо поднял бровь.

\- Он не понимает, что творит!

\- Питер, ты понимаешь, что творишь? - Кэп обратился к Питеру.

\- Да, сэр.

\- Вот видишь.

Железный Человек в ярости уставился на Кэпа, потом впился взглядом в Питера. Тот поёжился.

\- Ты выключил устройство наблюдения в телефоне, - процедил Старк.

\- Вы хотели сказать "устройство слежения", - поправил Питер. - За мной необязательно следить, мистер Старк.

\- Необязательно?! Стоило тебе выключить его, как тебя скинули с крыши и чуть не убили! 

\- Можно подумать, вы бы прилетели, чтобы меня поймать, - буркнул Питер.

\- Может, и прилетел бы!

Смущённо опустив голову, Питер поёрзал в кресле. Мистер Старк просто о нём беспокоится, зря он так себя ведёт, наверное.

\- Где Дэдпул? - спросил Железный Человек.

\- Я не знаю, - быстро ответил Паук.

\- Знаешь. Где?

Питер упрямо покачал головой. Старк уселся в соседнее кресло и развернулся к Питеру.

\- Почему ты его защищаешь? Мы все знаем, что он сделал. Ты видел и тела, и костюм, оставленный на месте преступления. Неужели он сказал тебе, что ни при чём, и ты поверил?

\- Нет, он там был. Но там не было гражданских. Иллюзия создала совсем другую картину, - обтекаемо ответил Питер, осознавая, что он вообще-то оправдывает убийцу.

\- И ты поверил? - снисходительно спросил Старк.

\- Сначала лишь отчасти. Но я только что встречался с Квентином Бэком и убедился, что иллюзии настолько правдоподобные, что даже я не могу их отличить от реальности. Я не знаю их природу, но моё чутьё меня подвело.

\- Почему ты не дождался ответа от меня и полез туда один? Я же знаю этого Бэка, он раньше работал на меня.

\- И что случилось?

\- Я уволил его, потому что его разработки показались мне скучными. Там было что-то про объёмные голограммы. Ничего интереснее того, что я мог бы сделать сам.

\- То есть это что-то технологическое? Не ментальный контроль? - нахмурился Питер.

\- Нет, таким он не занимался. Дроны, три-дэ изображения и всё такое. Скучно.

Питер потёр грудь, которая всё ещё болела от удара дрона. Ему совсем не показалось скучным падать, не имея возможности зацепиться за что-нибудь паутиной.

\- Ты в порядке? - тон Старка внезапно сменился на заботливый, и Питер торопливо покивал головой.

\- Да, всё нормально, к утру буду как новенький. Завтра в школу, но мне нужно найти тех потеряшек, которых Бэк ещё может удерживать.

\- Мы ищем, не переживай. И Дэдпула ищем. Его нужно обезвредить.

\- Он обещал никого не убивать! - возразил Питер. - Не трогайте его. Бэк играет с ним с какой-то целью, мы сможем узнать, с какой, и поймать его.

\- А ты уверен, что он не заодно с Бэком? Их видели вместе.

\- Уверен. Бэк нанял его, чтобы подставить. 

\- Ну что ж, он выбрал отличную цель. Там и стараться не надо было, чтобы выставить его психом, который крошит мирных жителей. А мне теперь это разгребать.

\- Он не стал бы их убивать! - с жаром возразил Питер, вскочив на ноги. 

\- Ты необъективен. Почему ты его защищаешь?

\- Потому что он этого заслуживает, - упрямо ответил Паук, скрестив руки на груди и глядя сверху вниз на сидящего Старка. Тот удивлённо приоткрыл рот, уставившись на него.

\- Поверить не могу.

\- Что?..

\- Ты необъективен, потому что запал на него!

\- Что?! Нет! - Питер вспыхнул и разозлился, понимая, что красные щёки его моментально выдадут.

\- Чёрт побери! Вот сукин сын. Он же обещал держать руки при себе! - прорычал Старк, сжав поручни кресла.

\- Он ничего не сделал, - возразил Питер. 

\- Ага, ничего не сделал, и вот ты готов стать сообщником убийцы просто так?

\- А разве вы не готовы? - крикнул в ответ Питер. - В вашей башне разгуливает убийца, и вы не брезгуете с ним здороваться за руку и желать хорошего дня. По-вашему, если Хоукай убил преступника, то это хорошо, а если Дэдпул убил преступника, то это плохо? Двойные стандарты нигде не жмут?!

Прокричав это всё в лицо Старку, Питер начал беспокойно ходить туда-сюда. Ему хотелось сбежать, но уходить, не выяснив сразу всё до конца, нельзя. Кэп сидел в своём кресле, внимательно следя за их разговором, и молчал.

\- Да, Уэйд убийца. И вы знали это, когда отдали меня ему, - Паук обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в замершего словно изваяние Старка. - Все вы убийцы. И, может быть, даже я, если погибнет кто-то из тех, кого из-за меня расстреляли дроны в здании. А защищаю я его потому, что каждый заслуживает второй шанс. Его подставили, и я хочу выяснить, зачем. И даже если бы я правда на него запал, то это не имело бы значения. Если выяснится, что он намеренно убил невинных людей, я сам его арестую, ясно? Всё, мне пора. 

Натянув маску, Питер импульсивно выскочил из окна, совсем забыв про боль в рёбрах, и пришёл в себя уже довольно далеко, сидя на крыше и хватая ртом воздух. В груди кипело и бурлило, он никак не мог успокоиться. Он жалел, что накричал на мистера Старка, но иначе просто не мог. 

"Я в полном порядке, если что. На Ютуб лучше не заходи," - это тёте Мэй, чтобы не беспокоилась.

"Не занят? Можно зависнуть у тебя на вечер?" - это Нэду.

"Где ты сейчас? Пожалуйста, не предпринимай ничего без меня," - это Уэйду.

Ещё не было даже девяти вечера, а он устал так, что хотелось просто лечь и умереть. Но если уж ложиться, то хотелось бы на что-то мягкое. Если Нэд ответит, то он, наверное, останется у него, а утром забежит домой перед школой. Перед глазами всплыла покоцанная койка в убежище Дэдпула. Если бы он пошёл сейчас к нему, то наверняка Уэйд с шутливой галантностью уступил бы ему единственное спальное место, а сам бы лёг на полу, совсем рядом, чтобы охранять его сон... 

"Конечно, можно. Жду," - пришёл ответ от Нэда. 

***

Практически сразу после побега Человека-Паука Дэдпул покинул убежище. Пусть он и согласился с тем, что Бэк не должен увидеть их вместе, он просто не мог оставаться там, отпустив Паучка на встречу. В тайнике неподалёку был припрятан заправленный мотоцикл, и Уэйд побежал к нему, успев заметить, в каком направлении скрылся Паук. Мотоцикл взревел, и Уэйд рванул за ним следом. 

Город уже накрыли сумерки, поэтому ему пришлось внимательно вглядываться вверх, чтобы заметить стремительный силуэт между высокими зданиями, и пару раз он едва не попал в аварию. Однако оно того стоило - он увидел, как Паучок, вытянувшись почти горизонтально, делает по воздуху большую петлю и скрывается за зданием впереди на перекрёстке. Дэдпул промчался на красный, маневрируя между пешеходами, повернул направо, но Паук исчез из поля зрения.

Какое-то время он колесил по окрестным улицам, снедаемый беспокойством, пока не услышал стрельбу откуда-то сверху, затем испуганные крики прохожих. Остановившись прямо посреди автомобильного потока, он принялся крутить головой, пытаясь определить источник звука. Машины позади него начали сигналить, но это не имело значения - он увидел, как Человек-Паук стремительно падает. Гораздо быстрее, чем ему положено это делать. Почему он не выпускает паутину?.. Не успел он даже толком испугаться, как Паук лицом вниз упал на тротуар. Совсем недалеко, в полусотне метров впереди. Уэйда окатило волной ужаса, сердце забилось где-то в горле, пальцы сами сжались в кулаки. Следом сверху посыпался дождь стеклянных осколков, и несколько секунд Паучок лежал неподвижно, пока люди вокруг разбегались, прикрывая головы. Уэйд хотел броситься к нему и успел слезть с мотоцикла, когда он шевельнулся, приподнимая голову. Жив! 

Уэйда отпустило, он смог нормально вдохнуть воздух. Паучок жив, это главное. Тут же он заметил выходящего из здания Квентина Бэка и ожидающую его машину. 

В глазах потемнело, волна ярости накрыла его, и он сам не помнил, как вернулся в седло и вырулил по встречке из образовавшейся пробки, следуя за чёрным автомобилем, который быстро удалялся от творящегося хаоса. Проезжая мимо Паука, он пригнулся и бросил лишь короткий взгляд на него, сосредоточившись на погоне. Он не упустит эту гниду, и плевать ему на обещание никого не убивать! Пусть Бэк сколько угодно мучает его самого, но делать больно Паучку он не позволит. Пальцы сжались на руле, дикая злость снова вскипела внутри, застилая взор, и мотоцикл повело в одну сторону, потому в другую. Надо собраться!

Автомобиль впереди повернул на перекрёстке налево, Дэдпул последовал за ним. Он попытался догнать его, готовый открыть огонь прямо на улице, если придётся, но автомобиль ускорился и резко повернул на следующем перекрёстке. Уэйд не отставал. Над головой промчалось вперёд несколько уже знакомых дронов, и Уэйд выругался. Один из них развернулся и выпустил очередь по дороге прямо перед ним. Он не остановился, и следующая очередь прошила переднее колесо. Мотоцикл пошёл юзом, Уэйд слетел с него и, сгруппировавшись, прокатился по асфальту, а когда он пытался подняться, его толкнул бампер машины, едва успевшей затормозить. Следом послышались звуки столкновений и скрежет металла. 

Оглядевшись, Дэдпул убедился, что Бэка и следа не осталось, как и дронов, а вокруг образовалась приличная авария. Вот чёрт, надо давать отсюда дёру! Его мотоцикл валялся, врезавшись в дерево возле проезжей части, и явно больше ни на что не годился. 

Раздался визг тормозов сразу нескольких автомобилей, затем грохот. В паре десятков метров от него белый седан, откинутый в результате столкновения в сторону тротуара, встал на бок и замер на несколько секунд. Изнутри раздался испуганный детский крик. Автомобиль начал крениться обратно, а затем с шумом встал на четыре колеса, крик прервался. Уэйд тут же бросился к седану. 

\- Помогите! - закричала женщина, что сидела за рулём. Она попыталась открыть дверь, но от удара при столкновении её заклинило. Стекло покрылось трещинами, но устояло. Оглянувшись на заднее сиденье, она потянулась к пассажирской двери, но та сторона также смялась, замок не открывался. Панически она начала дёргать замок у своей двери и снова закричала: - На помощь! Кто-нибудь!

Подбежав, Дэдпул быстро оценил обстановку - женщина не ранена, а вот пацан лет двенадцати на заднем сиденье лежал без движения. Дверь также была повреждена и не открылась.

\- Колин! - потянувшись назад, женщина коснулась плеча мальчика. - Колин, ты меня слышишь? О, нет...

\- Мэм, без паники, - сказал Уэйд и достал катану.

Женщина повернулась к нему, и тут же её лицо исказилось от страха:

\- Дэдпул! Нет! Пожалуйста, не надо!

Вставив лезвие в зазор между дверью и корпусом, он нажал, используя катану как рычаг.

\- Что вы делаете? Пожалуйста, не убивайте нас, пожалуйста, - всхлипнула женщина.

Не обращая на неё внимания, Уэйд поднажал, и дверь щёлкнула, открываясь. Убрав оружие, он распахнул её и потянулся, чтобы вытащить ребёнка. Женщина завизжала, находясь на грани истерики:

\- Нет! Нет! Не трогайте его! 

Осторожно положив мальчика на асфальт, он проверил пульс и поверхностную рану на голове.

\- Не передвигайте его до приезда скорой, - как можно убедительней сказал он женщине, которая огромными глазами смотрела на него через покрытое трещинами стекло. - Сможете выбраться через заднее сиденье?

Заторможено она кивнула, а потом попыталась отстегнуть ремень безопасности, словно не ощущая собственных рук.

Полицейские сирены дали ему понять, что пора валить, и за неимением транспортного средств он просто побежал прочь. Желание и решимость убить Бэка становилось с каждой минутой всё сильней. Пробежав пару кварталов, он угнал припаркованный на краю проезжей части скутер и сделал большой крюк, чтобы вернуться к тому району, где было его убежище. Бэк явно сбегал от них без плана, значит, он не засёк его местоположение и встречу с Пауком.

Стоило вспомнить про этого чересчур уверенного в своих силах засранца, как телефон пиликнул, доставив сообщение Паука о том, что он облажался. Не выдержав, после обмена сообщениями Уэйд бросил скутер и скрылся в ближайшей тихой подворотне, чтобы поговорить с ним и убедиться, что парень в порядке, насколько это вообще возможно после такого падения. Он не хотел признаваться, что не послушался и последовал за ним, поэтому ляпнул про Ютуб, не сомневаясь, что кто-нибудь точно успел заснять супергеройское падение и оперативно опубликовать.

Отойдя подальше, он уселся за мусорными баками, чтобы спокойно поговорить. Такое себе место для признания в любви, зато никто не подслушает. Закончив разговор, он сразу же набрал другой номер.

\- Привет, док. Не говори моего имени вслух, хорошо? Можешь сейчас говорить?

\- Э-э-э, да, разумеется. Добрый вечер, чем могу помочь? - не выказывая удивления, ответил Беннер.

\- Сразу к делу, отлично. Ты же помнишь, что должен мне за свою милую зелёную ручку, да?

\- Да, - после паузы ответил Беннер. - Похоже, зря я попросил вас о помощи. Я знаю о том, что случилось утром.

\- Уверен, что знаешь? Я вот даже сам не уверен. Нужна помощь. 

\- Но...

\- Дело не во мне. Я бы сам разобрался, но этот урод, Квентин Бэк, который меня подставил, скинул Паучка с крыши и не дал ему зацепиться паутиной, - Уэйд почти зарычал, когда перед глазами снова вспыхнула картина падения. - Он его чуть не убил! А Паучок теперь от него не отцепится. Мне нужен какой-то способ борьбы с этими сраными иллюзиями.

\- А я тут причём?

\- Ты же учёный! - воскликнул Уэйд. - Занимаешься всей этой умной хернёй. Если тебе есть дело до Паучка, найди способ нейтрализовать иллюзии. 

\- Хорошо, - после паузы согласился Беннер. - Что за иллюзии? Какого рода?

\- А я знаю? Если бы знал, ты бы мне не понадобился. Ты умник, вот и разберись. И не говори Старку, что я звонил! Ты мне должен, так что ни слова. 

\- Ладно. Когда будут результаты, я позвоню. 

\- Жду.


	14. Отпусти

\- Я видел тот видос, на котором ты падаешь вниз, и это уо-о-о-о как круто! И жутко! - восхищённо проговорил Нэд, когда Питер, уже в обычной одежде, спрятав костюм в рюкзак, добрался до него. - Почему ты больше не пытался твипнуть в стену, а просто упал?

\- Дроны стреляли по зданию, могли пострадать люди. Мне даже второй раз не надо было цепляться, но я от испуга не сразу понял, что происходит, - Питер расстроенно покачал головой.

\- Поверить не могу, что это был ты. Как вообще можно выжить после такого падения?

Питер пожал плечами, почти не поморщившись. Регенерация работала, ему уже было намного лучше.

\- Хочешь есть?

\- Да, спасибо.

\- Я сейчас.

Нэд ушёл за едой в кухню, а Питер устало сел на его кровать, забравшись с ногами и прислонившись к стене. Когда он сидел вот так, в тишине и покое, в обычной обстановке, то иногда он просто не понимал, зачем делает все те вещи, когда одет в паучий костюм. 

Он успел поговорить с тётей Мэй, которая всё-таки зашла на Ютуб и увидела, как он падал, и успокоить её. Уэйд же до сих пор не ответил, и Питер вертел в руках телефон. Он подождёт ещё полчаса, а потом всё-таки позвонит. Ведь если бы Уэйд нашёл Бэка, он бы сообщил, верно?

Притащив еды, Нэд свалил всё на кровать и уселся рядом.

Телефон пиликнул, и Питер торопливо открыл сообщение. Это был ответ от Уэйда:

"Выходил за покупками. Как мило, что ты обо мне беспокоишься, сладенький".

"Какими покупками?" - отправил Питер вопрос, не сдержав выдох облегчения. Он всерьёз боялся, что Дэдпул успеет встрять в какие-нибудь неприятности. Хотя его слова вовсе не означают, что он никуда не встрял. Питер нахмурился, пытаясь по интонации сообщения понять, насколько всё плохо.

\- Что там? - спросил Нэд и заглянул в телефон друга. - "Сладенький?" - удивлённо прочитал он вслух. - Кто это тебе пишет? Твой парень?

Выключив экран, Питер быстро перевернул телефон, но было уже поздно.

\- Нет!

\- Ты уверен? - Нэд подозрительно прищурился, а потом отодвинул всю еду в сторону и развернулся к Питеру, явно настраиваясь на допрос. - Контакт обозначен как Уэйд, это мужское имя. И он назвал тебя "сладенький".

\- Уверен. Он не мой парень.

\- А он об этом знает?

\- Хороший вопрос, - задумчиво ответил Питер. 

Телефон снова пиликнул. Питер держал телефон экраном вниз, делая вид, что ничего не происходит. Нэд поднял бровь и смотрел на него выжидающе. Ещё один сигнал. Питер закатил глаза и сдался, открывая два последних сообщения от Уэйда.

"Я решил быть послушным мальчиком, так что затарился резиновыми пулями. Больно, но не смертельно".

"Вот чёрт, я думал, это обрадует моего малыша. Резиновые пули это тоже слишком? Скажи что-нибудь".

\- Резиновые пули?.. - озадаченно прочитал Нэд через его плечо. - Это какое-то зашифрованное сообщение?.. Эй, ты улыбаешься!

\- Нет!

\- Да! Я видел, что ты улыбался, читая его сообщение! Так, я давно это подозревал, и у меня есть план на этот случай.

Нэд потянулся к другу и от всей души его обнял. Питеру стало немного больно, но он терпел. Сидеть полубоком, да ещё и обнявшись, было неудобно, поэтому через какое-то время он постучал Нэда по плечу.

\- Всё, можешь меня отпускать. 

\- Нет, ещё рано.

\- Хорошо, - смирился Питер. - Но объясни, что ты делаешь?

\- Камин-аут - это большой шаг для любого подростка, - серьёзно проговорил Нэд, всё ещё не отпуская его. - В такой момент очень важно, чтобы он получил поддержку от близких людей. Поэтому я тебя обнимаю. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ты мой лучший друг, и твоя ориентация этого не изменит.

\- Эм, спасибо?.. Но это необязательно.

\- Обязательно!

\- Ладно, но всё-таки отпусти меня, я же недавно упал.

\- Ой, точно! - Нэд выпустил его и уселся на место. - Извини.

Питер отправил ответное сообщение:

"Я очень рад это слышать, спасибо, Уэйд. Завтра после школы увидимся? Надо решить, как быть дальше".

"Ура, свидание! Я надену то голубое платье с вышивкой. Уверен, тебе понравится".

"Даже платье лучше, чем костюм. Нельзя светиться в нём сейчас. Ты вообще видел новости? Тебя выставляют психопатом-убийцей".

Нэд терпеливо сидел рядом, глядя, как Питер быстро набирает сообщения.

\- Может, мне уйти и оставить вас вдвоём? - наконец спросил он.

\- Ой, извини. 

\- Ничего, я всё понимаю, - со значением ответил Нэд и аккуратно похлопал Питера по плечу. - Хочешь болтать с ним целыми днями, но дела отнимают кучу времени...

\- Да не в этом дело! Нэд, серьёзно! Он не мой парень. Он скорее... коллега? Его подставляют, а я помогаю вывести преступника на чистую воду. Ну, да, я ему нравлюсь, а ещё у него странная манера общения. Просто не обращай на это всё внимания.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что моя Особая Обнимашка, которую я берёг для твоего камин-аута, была напрасной? - спросил Нэд, глядя на него с недоверием.

Питер взлохматил волосы, потом обнял ладонями себя за шею и склонился вперёд, уперев локти в колени и тяжело выдохнув.

\- Я не знаю. Может, и нет. Всё сложно. 

\- Так, ладно, я надеюсь, никто в этой комнате хотя бы не будет отрицать, что ты бисексуал? - решительно спросил Нэд, желая разобраться в теме до конца.

\- Наверное, нет, - Питер едва заметно пожал плечами, оставаясь в этой неудобной сгорбленной позе. Он уставился в пол и мог избегать внимательного взгляда друга.

\- Уже хорошо. Я был почти уверен, но рад, что мы это прояснили.

\- Ага.

\- Тётя Мэй знает?

\- Нет. То есть мы это не обсуждали, но, может быть, она догадывается?..

\- А кто ещё знает?

\- Мистер Старк думает, что я помогаю Уэйду, потому что запал на него, - недовольно ответил Питер.

\- А ты запал?

\- Не знаю, - после паузы ответил он. Он думал об этом уже какое-то время, но обсуждать всё это вслух было как-то... слишком. Озвученные вслух, эти вещи становились более реальными. 

Может оказаться, что мистер Старк полностью прав, и он просто тратит своё время на помощь сумасшедшему убийце, который пару раз рассмешил его и заставил чувствовать себя особенным. Не каждый день тебе говорят, что ради тебя пересекли границу между мирами... Это почти тянет на уровень диснеевской принцессы.

Очередной сигнал входящего сообщения заставил его распрямиться и взяться за телефон.

"Я не больший психопат, чем, к примеру, Эльза. Эта сила просто сидит в нас и делает нас теми, кто мы есть. Отрицать её значит отрицать себя. Отпусти! И забудь!"

Вау, да Дэдпул просто телепат.

"Серьёзно? Ты - Эльза? Тогда я, по-твоему, Анна?"

"Как хорошо, что я шипперю этих сестричек, иначе в наших отношениях возникли бы серьёзные проблемы".

"Ты ужасен".

"Ага, я в курсе. Чуток не дотягиваю до прекрасного принца. Мордой не вышел, знаешь ли".

"У тебя нормальное лицо, не вижу в нём никакой проблемы. Почему ты так из-за него переживаешь?"

"Могу я сейчас тебе позвонить?"

Хм, в этот раз Уэйд спрашивает, прежде чем позвонить ему. Внезапно проснулось хорошее воспитание? Или просто уже поздно?

"Нет, я с другом. Завтра поговорим".

"С другом? Ясно. Хорошо. Отлично. Повеселитесь там. Пока!"

Питер с недоумением прочитал последнее сообщение. Да что с ним такое? Отправив слово "пока", он отложил телефон и обнаружил, что, пока он был занят перепиской, Нэд сожрал половину принесённой еды. Утолив голод, он довольно вздохнул и откинулся назад, опираясь на стену.

\- А ты видел, что натворил тот Мститель, из новеньких? - спросил Нэд. - Все думали, что он хороший, раз заявился в самый нужный момент и всех спас. А в новостях сказали, что Дэдпул покрошил толпу женщин и детей ради забавы! 

\- Он этого не делал! - вскинулся Питер. - Я же сказал тебе, его подставили! 

\- Стой, что?.. Кого подставили? - Нэд замер, не донеся кусок пиццы до рта. - Ты про кого говоришь?

\- Про Дэдпула. Его подставили, а я помогаю поймать того, кто это сделал. Чем ты слушал?

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что твой парень - это Дэдпул? Тот самый?!

\- Он не мой парень, сколько раз говорить! Но да, это он.

\- Ого. Но... Вау. В смысле... Отличный выбор, конечно... Был бы ещё вчера, я имею в виду. Но... Ты точно в себе, Питер? - заботливо спросил Нэд. - Дэдпул же... Ну... Ты уверен, что не он убил их? Может, мистер Старк прав?..

Закрыв глаза, Питер сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов. Тяжёлое тянущее чувство внутри не проходило. Как ему понять, правильно он поступает или нет? Он действительно может быть необъективен, как ему твердили весь день. В том числе и сам Уэйд.

\- Я не хочу говорить об этом. 

\- Но...

\- Не сейчас. Наверное, я лучше пойду домой. Извини за беспокойство.

\- Нет-нет-нет! Питер, стой! - Нэд засуетился, пытаясь его остановить, но Питер схватил рюкзак и выбрался через открытое окно на пожарную лестницу. - Питер, я не хотел, прости меня.

\- Всё в порядке. Ты не виноват, я просто не хочу это обсуждать. Мне правда лучше пойти домой. Завтра увидимся.

***

Вопреки его надеждам, тётя Мэй ещё не спала. Он вернулся в квартиру как нормальный человек, через дверь, и тётя удивилась, увидев его. Она говорила с кем-то по телефону, но быстро попрощалась и повесила трубку.

\- Ты же сказал, что заночуешь у Нэда. Что случилось? 

\- Мы поругались. Ну, типа того. На самом деле ничего серьёзного, не переживай. 

\- Это случайно не из-за Дэдпула? - осторожно спросила тётя, глядя на него тем самым понимающим взглядом.

Питер замер на месте. Блин, он совсем не подумал об этом. Наверняка Хэппи рассказал тёте Мэй про ситуацию с Дэдпулом и его участие. Но насколько много?

\- Да, - коротко ответил Питер, потому что врать смысла не было.

\- Хочешь поговорить об этом? - спросила тётя. Питер покачал головой. - Хорошо. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал кое-что. - Она подошла и бережно обняла его, стараясь случайно не надавить на рёбра. - Ты всегда чувствуешь, что правильно, а что нет. Если ты считаешь, что он невиновен и ему нужна помощь, то помоги ему. 

С облегчением выдохнув, Питер обнял тётю в ответ.

\- И ты не будешь обвинять меня в необъективности? 

\- Я тебя умоляю! - рассмеялась тётя. - Тебе пятнадцать, о какой объективности может идти речь? Всё, умывайся и спать.

\- Хорошо.

***

"Я не должен был вчера так сбегать, извини," - написал Питер Нэду следующим утром, направляясь в школу. Он не особо хотел тащиться туда, но выбора не было. Настроения тоже не было - тётя включила телек, и с утра продолжили рассказывать про ход розысков опасного преступника Дэдпула. Свежих новостей о нём не появилось, и это был, пожалуй, хороший знак. К тому же он опоздал на автобус, пришлось добираться пешком.

Он хотел было позвонить Уэйду, но, повертев телефон в руках, передумал. Они договорились встретиться после школы, этого достаточно. 

На одной из стен здания по пути в школу он увидел большой, хорошо выполненный граффити-рисунок, изображающий маску Дэдпула. Всё бы хорошо, но рисунок был крест-накрест перечёркнут жирными красными линиями, с которых вдобавок словно бы стекали вниз капли, символизирующие, судя по всему, кровь. Питер отвёл взгляд и продолжил путь. 

Телефон словно сам оказался в его руке снова, и, смирившись с неизбежным, он набрал Уэйда. Пришлось выждать шесть гудков, прежде чем трубку сняли.

\- Алло? - раздался сонный встревоженный голос. - Что-то случилось? 

\- Нет, всё нормально, - ответил Питер, испытывая облегчение. Есть шанс, что Дэдпул всю ночь спокойно проспал и ничего не натворил. 

\- А чего звонишь в такую рань? - пробурчал Уэйд, его голос тут же сменился на недовольный.

\- Иду в школу. И можно подумать, ты не рад меня слышать, - самонадеянно заявил Питер, тут же мысленно отвесив себе подзатыльник - это ведь может показаться похожим на флирт!

\- А чего мне радоваться? - в голос добавилось раздражение. - У тебя же есть "друг", - Уэйд выделил слово интонацией. - Ты у него заночевал? Или он у тебя? 

\- Что?.. - Питер аж остановился, удивлённый бессмысленными обвинениями. Что за бред?

\- Мальчишки, пубертат, порнушка на кассетах... Хотя какие кассеты, что там у вас сейчас, вайны? Тик-ток? Надеюсь, вы хорошо развлеклись.

\- Погоди, ты что, ревнуешь? - словно не веря, спросил Питер. 

\- Нет! С чего бы мне ревновать. У тебя есть мальчик, естественно, он лучше, чем я.

\- Господи, да просто успокойся, ладно? Нет у меня никого. Нэд - мой лучший друг уже много лет. Я не хотел, чтобы тётя увидела меня побитым, поэтому заскочил к нему. 

Уэйд в трубке сопел и молчал. Пожалев о том, что вообще позвонил, Питер продолжил идти вперёд - не хватало ещё опоздать.

\- Чтоб ты знал, всё то время, что я был у него, мы говорили о тебе. Не знаю, зачем я вообще тебе это объясняю. Ты просто идиот.

\- Ладно, - сказал Уэйд. - Так и быть, я тебе верю.

\- Аллилуйя.

\- Возможно, я даже прощу тебя. Если ты хорошо попросишь, - голос Уэйда стал ниже, в нём появилась хрипотца. - Или если сделаешь что-нибудь для меня. Как насчёт ещё одного поцелуя в щёчку, м? Только теперь твой черёд.

Питер отнял телефон от уха и уставился на него, от смущения не зная что ответить. По внутренностям прокатилась горячая волна, кожа покрылась мурашками. Да чёрт бы его побрал!

Кое-как собрав остатки мыслей, Питер поднёс телефон к уху и ответил:

\- Только в твоих фантазиях!

\- Как скажешь, сладенький. Как раз пропадает отличный утренний сто...

Резко прервав звонок, Питер засунул телефон в карман и ускорил шаг. Лучше бы он не звонил Уэйду, зачем он вообще это сделал, боже. Телефон пиликнул, и Питер раздражённо выхватил его снова, готовый к самому ужасному, вплоть до дикпика от Уэйда, но это был всего лишь ответ от Нэда:

"Всё норм! Я сам переживал, что тебя расстроил. Ты уже в школе?"

"Подхожу".

"Тогда иди сразу в спортзал, тут общее собрание".


	15. Школа

В спортзал уже набилась толпа учеников, опоздавшие занимали оставшиеся свободные места. Питер остановился, выискивая глазами Нэда, но тот сам заметил его и помахал рукой. Рядом с ним сидела Мишель.

Пробравшись к ним, Питер неловко замялся, не зная, куда сесть - между Нэдом и Мишель, или же с другой стороны от Нэда. Мишель подвинулась, и Питер плюхнулся между ними.

\- Привет, - Питер поздоровался с ней, пытаясь изобразить беззаботную приветливую улыбку.

\- Привет, - ответила Мишель со своим фирменным равнодушным выражением лица.

\- Как дела?

\- Нормально.

\- Ага.

Что ж, он сделал всё, что мог. Обернувшись к другу, он увидел на его лице сочувствующее выражение. Да ладно, не так уж всё плохо! По крайней мере он ни разу не заикнулся, пока здоровался и спрашивал как дела. Однако довольно трудно общаться, когда на твои попытки нет никакого ответа. С Уэйдом проще, ему слово скажи, а он в ответ десять, и попробуй его заткни...

Питер нахмурился. Так, он не будет сегодня в школе думать про Дэдпула. Вообще. Совсем. Ни единой секунды! У него есть дела поважнее.

\- Эй, Эм Джей! - позвал девушку Нэд через Питера. 

\- Что?

\- Как ощущения после возвращения?

\- Да как обычно, - Эм Джей пожала плечами. - Ничего особо не поменялось, разве что одноклассники будут новые.

\- Прошу внимания! - в центр зала вышел директор. Болтовня поутихла, и он продолжил: - Приветствую всех вернувшихся! Добро пожаловать домой. Надеюсь, вы продолжите прилежно учиться. - Раздались вялые аплодисменты, Питер из вежливости тоже похлопал. - Танос был повержен, пропавшие люди вернулись, и мы думали, что опасность осталась позади, но мы ошибались! - У Питера неприятно засосало под ложечкой. Нет, только не это. Он же собирался не думать об этом хотя бы полдня. - Дэдпул, которого ошибочно приняли за героя и дали звание Мстителя, показал своё истинное лицо, устроив жестокую и беспощадную резню...

Дальше Питер старался не вслушиваться. Директор вещал про обман доверия, про жестокость убийства, про бдительность и про то, что всем ученикам надо быть осторожными и звонить в полицию, только завидев Дэдпула.

\- Эй, расслабься, - тихо проговорил Нэд ему на ухо, и только тогда Питер заметил, что изо всех сил сжал кулаки. Выдохнув, он разжал пальцы. Хотелось возразить директору, рассказать о том, что это подстава, но как он это обоснует?

\- Только идиот поверит, что Дэдпул и правда маньяк, - тихо произнесла Мишель, и Питер развернулся к ней.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что он удобная мишень. Появился ниоткуда и всех спас. В том числе кучу разных злобных уродов. Кто-то захотел навредить Мстителям и использовал его. Это же очевидно, разве нет? - Мишель наконец посмотрела Питеру в глаза, и он энергично кивнул.

\- Вот именно! Это подстава. Надо просто найти того, кто его подставил.

\- Как? Это дело полиции или кого-нибудь из героев. Человека-Паука, например, - предположила Эм Джей.

\- Ага, почему бы и нет, - пробормотал Питер, отводя взгляд. Иногда ему казалось, что Мишель что-то подозревает. Но с чего бы ей? Нет, ему точно кажется!

\- А Человек-Паук верит в невиновность Дэдпула? - спросила Эм Джей.

\- Откуда мне знать?

Питер обернулся за помощью к Нэду, но тот лишь поднял брови и покачал головой. Директор продолжал что-то нудеть про бдительность и дополнительные охранные меры в школе, и Питер сделал вид, что слушает его.

После собрания предстояло ещё три урока, но он почти не слушал учителей, ожидая возможности уйти из школы. Во время перемены перед последним уроком вдруг резко раздался сигнал пожарной тревоги. Питер заозирался по сторонам, пытаясь понять, почему звучит сигнал, хотя его паучье чутьё молчит. Коридор был наполнен учениками, и сразу начался хаос, хоть у них и бывали учебные тревоги раз в несколько месяцев. Несколько преподавателей вышли из классов, чтобы организовать эвакуацию. Питер придержал Нэда за рукав.

\- Я не чую запаха дыма. Пожара нет, но кто-то включил тревогу. 

\- И что? Выйдем наружу и будем ждать спасателей. 

\- Но...

Питер не успел договорить, в него врезался кто-то из старшеклассников, пытаясь бежать сквозь плотную толпу.

\- Школу заминировали! Школу заминировали! - прокричал он, пробираясь к выходу.

Толпа поддалась панике, поднялся шум, и ранее топтавшиеся на месте подростки, ожидающие указаний от учителей, бросились в сторону лестницы на первый этаж.

Прижавшись к стене и утянув за собой друга, Питер переждал панику. Достав телефон, он запустил приложение, позволяющее создавать помехи в работе камер наблюдения в радиусе пятидесяти метров. Запустив помехи, он жестом поманил Нэда в сторону мужского туалета, который был совсем рядом. Когда они оказались внутри, Нэд прислонился спиной к двери, чтобы никто не вошёл, хотя школа уже успела опустеть.

\- Как думаешь, полиция уже едет? - спросил он, пока Питер переодевался.

\- Да, скоро они будут здесь, а пока я должен осмотреть здание. Заберёшь мой рюкзак?

\- Разумеется.

\- Всё, я готов. Глянь, никого?

Нэд послушно выглянул в коридор, покрутил головой по сторонам.

\- Никого.

\- Тогда иди. 

\- А если Мишель спросит, где ты?

\- Придумай что-нибудь! - бросил Питер, бегом удаляясь от него по коридору. 

Заглядывая в каждую дверь, Питер бегом проверил второй этаж, на котором находился в данный момент, но ничего не обнаружил. Закатав маску до носа, он пытался почувствовать запах взрывчатых веществ, также надеясь, что чутьё хотя бы на этот раз не подведёт. Ничего, ни следов чего-либо опасного или взрывчатого, даже в кабинете химии. Проверив остальные этажи, он спустился на первый. Тут он действовал осторожней, чтобы его не было видно через окна, хотя поблизости от выхода из школы уже никого, конечно, не осталось.

Полицейские сирены догнали его, когда он уже почти закончил и осматривал спортзал. Он по-прежнему не ощущал ничего опасного. Его внимание привлёк шум в одной из подсобных комнат. Тихо подойдя ближе, он прислушался, пытаясь одновременно не пропустить появления полицейских внутри здания. Или сначала пойдут сапёры с собаками, что там полагается в таких случаях?

Решив не терять времени, Питер опустил маску и распахнул рывком дверь, выставив руки запястьями вперёд. Внутри оказались растрёпанные парень с девушкой, которые обжимались в укромном уголке. Девушка испуганно завизжала и отпрянула от обнимавшего его парня, но тут же умолкла, разглядев костюм на внезапном госте:

\- Человек-Паук! Что ты тут делаешь?

Питер опустил руки и покачал головой.

\- Что я тут делаю? Вы что, не слышали сигнал тревоги? Всех эвакуировали, возможно, школа заминирована.

Парочка переглянулась, и парень ответил:

\- Слышали, но мы думали, что это учебная тревога, и забили.

\- Не учебная. А ну марш на выход!

\- Ладно, ладно!

Паука поразила беспечность этих ребят. Даже услышав про опасность, девушка принялась поправлять волосы и одежду, и только потом они вышли из подсобки.

\- А как ты так быстро здесь оказался, Человек-Паук? - спросил парень, остановившись возле него.

\- Э-э, ну, я отслеживаю полицейскую волну. Как раз был рядом, когда узнал про вашу школу. Уже и полиция здесь, вы что, не слышали сирен?

\- Круто!

Питер незаметно выдохнул с облегчением, что объяснение проканало. Не хватало ещё спалиться в родной школе.

\- А можно селфи? - спросила девушка и обворожительно улыбнулась.

\- Вы серьёзно? - воскликнул Паук. - Какое селфи? Здесь опасно находиться!

Парочка наконец ушла, и он обошёл зал ещё раз по периметру, а затем выбрался через окно на наружную стену, когда услышал шаги в коридоре. Быстро забравшись на самый верх, он уселся за башенкой, размышляя, что всё это может значить. Кто-то в первый же для вернувшихся учебный день сообщил о заминированной школе, но он был почти на сто процентов уверен, что в школе ничего нет. Хотя он не успел проверить подвал... Но всё же, что это? Чья-то глупая шутка?

Внизу уже не было и следа учеников, виднелись полицейские машины, а также несколько пожарных и скорых. 

Питер набрал Нэда и спросил:

\- Где ты? Всё нормально?

\- Еду домой, - ответил Нэд. - Учебный день, понятное дело, закончен, всех развозят автобусы. И слушай, - он понизил голос. - Я, конечно, маскировал два рюкзака на плече как мог, но Мишель заметила. Спросила, куда ты пропал.

\- И что ты ответил? - заранее смиряясь с неизбежным, спросил Питер. 

\- Что тебе стало плохо от испуга, я позвонил твоей тёте, она приехала и забрала тебя, пока вокруг школы творился хаос, а рюкзак ты забыл в туалете, где тебя тошнило, и я за ним вернулся несмотря на опасность, потому что я хороший друг! - шёпотом протараторил Нэд.

\- Супер. Отличная версия.

\- Ну а что? Я запаниковал! Другие версии включали инопланетян и мумий.

\- Ладно, спасибо, Нэд. Главное, вы в порядке.

\- Ну, да-а-а-а, но есть ещё кое-что.

\- Что?

\- Моё объяснение слышал и Флэш Томпсон.

\- Ничего страшного, - скрепя сердце, ответил Питер. Неважно, он справится и с этим.

\- А школа? Нашёл что-нибудь?

\- Нет, ничего. Похоже, чья-то шутка.

\- Фух, хорошо. Как думаешь, после такого нам сделают завтра выходной? Или снова каникулы на неделю, было бы классно.

\- Размечтался, - фыркнул Питер. - Иди лучше делай физику, я у тебя потом спишу.

\- А сам чего не сделаешь?

\- Мне некогда. Сегодня ещё надо встретиться с Уэйдом.

\- А-а-а. М-м-м. С Уэйдом. Хорошо, я понял. Ну ладно, ради свиданки своего лучшего друга я готов сделать физику. Но когда у меня наконец случится свидание, я буду списывать у тебя, понял?

\- Это не свидание, - без особой надежды возразил Питер. - Это для дела.

\- Если для дела, то не видать тебе списанной физики.

\- Окей, ладно, это свидание. Всё, давай, мне кто-то звонит.

Питер не дождался ответа друга, сбросил звонок и принял второй.

\- Алло?

\- Питер, мы можем встретиться? - спросил Стив Роджерс.

\- Когда?

\- Сейчас. Как скоро ты сможешь добраться до бульвара Рокуэй?

\- Минут за двадцать. Но обязательно сейчас? У меня назначена другая встреча.

\- Это касается Дэдпула, - веско сказал Кэп.

\- Хорошо.

***

Сообщение от Кэпа застало Уэйда врасплох. Он размышлял, не стоит ли извиниться перед Паучишкой за утренний, кхм, инцидент. Он не собирался настолько вульгарно пошлить, но в тот момент он ещё толком не проснулся, и Паучок сам сказал про фантазии... С другой стороны, он уже большой мальчик и наверняка догадывается о смысле слова "мастурбация".

Стив Роджерс написал, что им нужно встретиться. С одной стороны, это может быть западнёй, чтобы по-тихому его поймать и упрятать в застенки Башни, а с другой - это же Кэп. Уэйду очень хотелось ему верить. Как-никак, кумир с самого детства. 

Решив прислушаться к словам Паучка насчёт приметности его костюма, он надел просторную серую толстовку на пару размеров больше, под которой было не видно пистолеты и пояс с подсумками, кепку и джинсы. Платье он, к сожалению, при побеге в эту берлогу с собой не захватил.

Место встречи Уэйду понравилось: недостроенный и много лет назад заброшенный корпус какого-то цеха, вокруг торчат выщербленные железобетонные колонны, частично присутствует перекрытие между первым и вторым этажом и крыша. Стены целы лишь местами, зияя дырявыми проёмами. Он прошёл внутрь, чтобы осмотреться и оценить пути отхода, затем вышел наружу, оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Какое счастье, что ты не в платье, - раздался насмешливый голос сверху, и Уэйд задрал голову. В нескольких метрах над ним, прилепившись к относительно целой стене, сидел Человек-Паук.

\- Переоделся в последний момент, - ответил Дэдпул, следя, как Паучок мягко спрыгивает на землю рядом с ним. - Привет, сладенький. Что ты тут делаешь?

\- У меня к тебе тот же вопрос. Кэп позвонил мне и попросил о встрече. Тебе тоже?

\- Типа того. А почему нельзя было встретиться в Башне?

\- Потому что ты в розыске, полагаю? - Паук скрестил руки на груди. - К тому же мистер Старк злится. 

\- Из-за меня? - хмыкнул Уэйд.

\- Да. Ему не нравится, что я тебе помогаю. Он хочет задержать тебя и упрятать куда-нибудь подальше, лишь бы только я тебя больше не увидел. Как будто я сам не могу за себя решать.

\- Ты просто не понимаешь, как он к тебе относится.

\- А ты типа понимаешь? - фыркнул Паук.

\- А что там понимать? Он прожил долгую жизнь, у него не было детей. Потом появился ты. Он относится к тебе как к сыну, просто не умеет это нормально показать. Да, сейчас у него есть своя дочь, но ты хотя бы представляешь чувства отца, который скорбел по погибшему сыну, а потом сумел его вернуть из мёртвых? Вряд ли. Он тебя похоронил. Пять лет ты был мёртв, - Уэйд проговорил короткие фразы с нажимом, повторяясь и стараясь донести мысль до упрямого подростка. - И теперь ты снова жив. Как ты думаешь, насколько часто ему снятся кошмары о том, что ты опять погибаешь? Просто чудо, что он тебя вообще отпускает куда-то из своего поля зрения, тем более так скоро после всего этого. Не каждый бы справился с таким. Просто помни об этом, когда в следующий раз будешь с ним разговаривать. 

\- Я... Я не думал об этом в таком ключе, - Человек-Паук склонил голову и переступил на месте. 

\- Это нормально, ты всего лишь ребёнок, - ответил Дэдпул, а затем сокрушённо покачал головой, словно до него это буквально только что дошло. - Боже, что я творю. Я постоянно забываю, что ты ещё ребёнок. Прости меня за это утро, ладно? И за остальное тоже. Мне не стоило так себя вести с тобой. Когда я тебя вижу, мне напрочь сносит крышу и я за себя не отвечаю, но иногда бывают просветления. Вот как сейчас, например. Мне стоило быть сдержаннее. Наверное, вообще не надо было сюда являться. Всем было бы лучше.

\- Не всем, - возразил Паук.

\- Ну да, Старку, наверное, было бы чуток похуже, потому что он был бы чуток менее жив.

\- Я не про него.

\- А про кого? - Уэйд с недоумением уставился на Паука, и спустя какое-то время до него дошло. - А-а-а! Ты хочешь сказать, что ты рад мне? Боже мой! - Прижав ладони к щекам, он покачал головой и пропищал тонким голосом: - Паучок рад, что я болтаюсь рядом с ним, поверить не могу! 

\- Просветление уже закончилось, как я вижу, - понимающе кивнул Паук.

\- Да и хрен с ним! Ты сам только что признался, что... Эй! - вдруг резко заорал Уэйд, глядя куда-то за спину Человека-Паука. - Дедуля! Ты что тут забыл?

Паук обернулся и увидел Стива Роджерса, одетого в обычную неприметную одежду.

\- Вали отсюда, если не хочешь огрести последствий супергеройской тусовки! - продолжал орать Дэдпул, словно общался с глухим. - Пропустил приём таблеток и заблудился по пути в родной дом престарелых?

\- Рад видеть, Уэйд. Я имею в виду, рад, что ты пришёл, но я по-прежнему не твой фанат. Здравствуй, Человек-Паук.

\- Добрый день, мистер Роджерс, - вежливо ответил Паук.

\- Мистер Роджерс?.. Что? - Дэдпул изумлённо рассматривал пожилого мужчину. - Это не может быть правдой. Нет-нет-нет. Вы просто не можете взять и вот так растоптать все мои мечты. Я ведь даже не успел нормально подкатить к Кэпу, потому что был занят Паучком, а теперь вы хотите сказать, что Кэп стал старым унылым дедом?

Человек-Паук изобразил драматичный фейспалм, но Уэйд даже не обратил на это внимания. Он обошёл Роджерса по кругу на расстоянии в пару метров и застыл позади него, вытянув руки ладонями вперёд и указывая куда-то чуть пониже спины.

\- Я не уследил, и Лучшая Задница Америки обвисла, - с отчаянием проговорил он. - Это же просто святотатство. 

Роджерс развернулся к нему и твёрдо произнёс:

\- Уилсон, не заставляй меня пожалеть о решении помочь тебе.

\- Есть, сэр! Слушаюсь, сэр! - Уэйд вытянулся по струнке и размашисто отдал честь от своей потрёпанной кепки. - Стоп, ты решил помочь мне?

\- А разве это не очевидно? Я здесь, и я один. Или ты видишь взвод халкбастеров?

Дэдпул нарочито внимательно огляделся вокруг и ответил:

\- Я не буду говорить, кого я вижу, а то вдруг вы их не видите?

\- Уйэд, - строже произнёс Роджерс, и Дэдпул тяжко вздохнул.

\- Вот что ты делаешь, а? Ты единственный, ради кого я готов заткнуться.

\- Серьёзно? - подал голос Человек-Паук. - Единственный? 

\- Ой, Паучок! - почти искренне удивился Уэйд. - А что ты тут делаешь?

\- Тоже задаюсь этим вопросом. Может, мне лучше уйти и оставить вас наедине?

\- Эй, не ревнуй! Тебе не идёт.

\- Уэйд. Последнее предупреждение.

Ледяной голос Роджерса подействовал.

\- Хорошо! - согласился Дэдпул. Проведя раскрытой ладонью перед своим лицом сверху вниз, подобно миму, он вернул себе серьёзное выражение. Потом открыл невидимую дверь перед собой, шагнул вперёд на один шаг, захлопнул её за спиной и отряхнул руки. - Всё, я готов.

\- У тебя большие проблемы, Уэйд, - Роджерс перешёл к делу. Дэдпул кивнул, но перебивать не стал. - Бэк - серьёзный противник, но Тони не до него сейчас, он занимается новой потенциальной угрозой из космоса. 

\- А ты?

\- А я уже слишком стар для этого. Скоро появится новый Капитан Америка, я же буду заниматься более приземлёнными делами. Я знаю, что тебя подставили, поэтому я хочу выяснить, что происходит. Брюс сообщил мне о вашем договоре.

\- Каком договоре? - встрял Паук, выступив вперёд и требовательно глядя на Кэпа.

\- Неважно, - отмахнулся Уэйд.

\- После того, как Бэк едва тебя не убил, Уэйд попросил Беннера найти средство против его иллюзий.

Человек-Паук повернул голову к Дэдпулу, но ничего не сказал.

\- И что, нашёл? - спросил Уэйд.

\- Пока нет, но он работает над этим. Иллюзии имеют технологическую природу, у него есть пара идей. Не суйтесь пока что к Бэку, ясно? Когда будет способ борьбы с иллюзиями, мы составим план и арестуем его. Надо выяснить, зачем он пытался тебя подставить. Возможно, так он пытался навредить Тони или Мстителям в целом.

\- Хорошо, - нехотя согласился Уэйд. - Не скажу, что мне нравится идея ждать вместо того, чтобы действовать, но я согласен. Паучок, ты как? Участвуешь?

\- Почему бы и нет, - Паук пожал плечами. - Если есть шанс дождаться защиты от иллюзий, нет смысла лезть в очередную ловушку.

Телефон Паучка пиликнул, он достал его из потайного кармана. Прочитав сообщение, он приложил телефон к груди и задумчиво постучал по нему пальцем. Потом ещё раз прочитал.

\- Что там? - спросил Кэп.

\- Я не уверен, но, возможно, у меня проблемы, - стараясь сохранять спокойствие, ответил Паук.

\- Что случилось? - спросил Уэйд, весь подобравшись, словно готовый прямо с места кидаться в бой.

\- Сообщение с неизвестного номера. "Надеюсь, тебе понравилась невинная шутка про твою школу. Ведь там не знают, кто ты, верно?" - прочитал Человек-Паук. - Возможно, это Бэк. Но даже если нет, это значит, кто-то знает моё настоящее имя.

\- Стоп, погоди, я не понял. Что там с твоей школой? - вкрадчиво спросил Дэдпул. - Что-то случилось?

\- Да ничего такого, - отмахнулся Паук. - Кто-то сообщил, что её заминировали. Я обыскал всю школу, но ничего не нашёл. 

\- Ты серьёзно? Там была бомба, и ты пошёл её искать? - наполовину с осуждением, наполовину с восхищением спросил Уэйд.

\- Не было там бомбы! - возразил Паук. - Это неважно. Важно то, что кто-то знает как минимум где я учусь. А теперь может вычислить и имя, если не сделал этого раньше, я ведь не вышел с остальными.

\- Брюсу придётся поторопиться и дать нам хоть что-то поскорей. Нельзя терять времени. Что ж, новый план. Я скажу Хэппи, чтобы он спрятал твою тётю.

\- Спасибо, мистер Роджерс.

\- Предупреди своих друзей. Тебе тоже пока нельзя домой. Есть где остановиться?

\- Да.

\- Хорошо. Будьте на связи.

Кэп ушёл, а Дэдпул какое-то время стоял неподвижной статуей, глядя ему вслед. Потом встряхнулся, потряс головой.

\- Бр-р-р-р, ненавижу быть серьёзным. Уже можно снова быть собой?

\- Можно.

\- Слава яйцам фараона. А тебе действительно есть куда заныкаться?

Человек-Паук замялся, и после паузы ответил:

\- На самом деле нет. Я не думал, что мою личность раскроют и мне придётся прятаться. 

\- Эх, малыш. Любой уважающий себя супергерой просто обязан иметь минимум четыре обустроенных берлоги в разных частях города. В идеале - ещё пару десятков по всему штату, но на это нужно время.

\- У меня нет ни одной. Но если надо, я могу переждать какое-то время на любом чердаке.

\- А на твоём чердаке будет горячая вода и запас хавки? Не переживай, у дядюшки Уэйда уютных норок полно, аж шесть штук, и минимум две из них - точно не засвеченные. Если хочешь, я уступлю тебе одну. - Дэдпул начал суетливо рыться в своих подсумках. - Так, где же был ключ? Тебе где удобней? Манхэттэн, Стэйтен-Айленд? 

\- Ты что, носишь с собой ключи от всех своих, хм, берлог?

\- Конечно, - Уэйд посмотрел на него как на идиота. - Как же я иначе попаду домой? Нет, я, конечно, могу выбить дверь ногой, но через выбитую дверь будет очень удобно заходить врагам, а я стараюсь своим врагам жизнь не облегчать. Вот! Милейшая квартирка в Бруклине.

Довольный собой Уэйд протянул Пауку ключ на помятом металлическом колечке, рядом с ключом болталась бумажка с адресом. Другой рукой он неуклюже пытался запихнуть барахло обратно в подсумки, чему мешали края просторной толстовки.

\- Спасибо, - Паук взял ключ после некоторых колебаний. - А что будешь делать ты?

\- Изо всех сил буду делать ни-че-го, - недовольно ответил Уэйд. - Кэп сказал ждать, значит, будем ждать.

\- Хорошо, тогда я пойду?

\- Куда, в мою норку?

\- Зачем мне это в середине дня? Отправлюсь в патруль.

\- Но это опасно! 

\- Людям нужна помощь.

\- Тогда я с тобой.

\- Нет.

\- Да!

Человек-Паук отступил на шаг назад под напором Дэдпула, тот попытался поймать его, но не успел. Его руки сомкнулись на пустоте, а Паук уже через миг оказался высоко, на самой крыше.

\- Попробуй догони! - насмешливо сказал он и тут же исчез.

\- Вот своевольный засранец! - прорычал недовольно Уэйд, а затем крикнул наверх: - Если тебя убьют на патруле, можешь не возвращаться!

Ответом была лишь тишина. Обречённо опустив плечи, он поплёлся прочь оттуда. Догнать Паучка не было ни единого шанса, так что остаётся лишь ждать.


End file.
